ERES LO QUE MAS DESEO
by YouLover3
Summary: una bella historia, en la cual surgen los sentimientos mas bellos, fue por odio, fue por rencor, o por una propuesta sea lo que sea, me enamore de ti, y no dejare que nos separen...esto recien empieza.. ..., lagrimas, propuestas, amor, rencor, celos y mucho, mucho mas!...algo diferente a lo demas...
1. decisiones que tomar

Hola, que tal ...

disculpen por no haber escrito hace años..XD ... la verdad me pasaron muchas cosas ...

una de ellas es mi bebe, tuve una segunda bebe y pues se me fue difícil escribir nuevamente,

gracias por sus comentarios y si! ... se en mis historias tuve muchos errores de ortografía, pero bueno

esta historia quisiera hacer un poco diferente alas demás, osea mas extensa, con mas pasión !, y una cosa

importante para lo super fan de gaasaku, muy pronto subiré historias con videos de youtube eh imágenes,

hechas y dibujadas x mi, espero q les guste, porque me considero super fan del GAASAKU ... bueno

ahora cada episodio o capitulo de esta historia lo pondré con una música de mi preferencia, espero que les agrade

y la escuchen ...

ver? v = tktIRYo4wls

** LA PROPUESTA**

No hubo nunca antes contacto ocular con aquel muchacho de cabello negro y ojos tan negros ella lo amaba, dese cuenta de ello, ¿pero el lo sabia ?, obviamente que si ... ella lo amaba desde pequeña mas este siempre ignoraba cualquier acto de amor de su parte, esto no era permitido por el, su único deseo era la venganza, saciar aquello que le causaba tanto dolor y tener el amor tan cerca de la causaba odio, no entendía porque ella estaba tras del aunque este la rechazaba tenas mente, el era frió con ella, la hacia sentir menos cada que ella se acercaba.

Unos pasos mas estaba el shinobi mas sombrío de la aldea de la arena, su sola presencia imponía temor entre la muchedumbre, pero esta lo respetaba, no solo por su enorme cambio de carga sino también por que, el ser el ninja mas poderoso de suna les era realmente relevante pensar q les haría daño ... ¿por su pasado?, no lo creo, el cambio mucho ... seguía siendo un joven alto de cabello rojizo intenso, ojos azules claros, que reflejaban el cielo, su humor obviamente no el mas dulce pero era pasivo y dedicado con su aldea, no solo por ser el kazekague, sino porque esta era su hogar y el solo quería protegerla a pesar q esta misma fue el causante de mucho de su sufrimiento, el olvido aquello q le impedía seguir viviendo en la soledad, con el, tiempo tubo mucha gente que le seguía, admiradoras, jóvenes tontamente ilusionadas por conquistador el corazón frió de un joven lleno de soledad.

Ella era la ingenua, tontamente enamorada de un hombre q jamas le seleccionó ni un poco de reflexión,ajena a los deseos oscuros de todo ser que quisiera daño dañado ... ¿era obvio no? ... obviamente q si,era una de las mas hermosas entre todas las doncellas, no solo por tener un físico envidiable, sino porque tenia un corazón tan pùro que reflejaba bondad ante sus similares, era mas que ovio q ella estaba ansiosa de amor, animada por cuantas novelas y cuentos de amor se les distrajera ... nunca fue mas mas miserable, solo se le permitía amar en sus sueños, pero ni él, el rechazaba en esas pequeñas ilusiones. No fue mas que una mañana como cualquiera, en la que la gente despertaba de los brazos de morfeo, dispuesta un nuevo día, una nueva mañana, un nuevo presente, cerca de los preparativos para un festival, el festival numero 15 de konoha, en el la Hokage anunciaria buenas nuevas y mejores alianzas con los demás países, todos estarían presentes incluyéndola, ella ahogada en sus pensamientos sin saber que hacer o que decirle ala gente ...

-...- paso algo tsunade-sama

tsunade: miro directo a una mujer de baja estatura, cabello corto y castaño oscuro, ojos del mismo color que su cabello

\- shizune, manda llamar a todo el consejo-

shizune: miro encima del escritorio un sobre abierto por así decirlo, con un sello a medio rasgar-si ... si tsunade-sama- efectivamente pánico pero ala vez apuro en que todo este marchando no de acuerdo alas festividades que habían por venir. el pueblo necesita armonía, necesita palabras de aliento para salir adelante como siempre lo hacían, no mas GUERRAS, no, por favor, la última fue con el país del viento, murió mucha gente, y aunque paso el tiempo y este país solo busca la manera de volver aliarse con la aldea de la hoja, era buscar un acuerdo con su país vecino. Pasaron tan solo 20 minutos y ahí, en un salón con una meza ovalada tamaño gigante, podría ocuparlo todo un ejercito pero no solo entraron ancianos, y mas ancianos, que vida mas larga, ellos mismos vivieron en carne propia las 3 guerras ninjas, no querían mas guerras, ya no, querían paz, sus rostros reflejaban dudas, temor, pero sobre todo curiosidad de sable, el porque de su inadvertida llamada.

tsunade: señores tomad asiento por favor- espero hasta que el ultimo de lo longevos tomara sus líderes sitios- señores, agradezco de antemano su tiempo, pido disculpas también si invoque esta reunión ...

anciano: al grano tsunade, usted y yo sabemos que esta reunión no es para agradecernos nada, mucho menos para darnos buenas noticias, así que comience hablar de una vez.

tsunade: bien, en ese caso procederé para enseñarles esto- todos los presentes pusieron las miradas firmes en el objeto que la hokague traía en sus manos-llego esta mañana una carta del país de la lluvia, nos están declarando la guerra señores una vez más nuestro país esta en guerra.

anciano: eso es imposible- se levanto de su asiento y golpeo fuertemente la mesa- ellos saben que es imposible que nos ganen y si es realmente una declaración de guerra, quiere decir qué están seguros de ganarnos, o al menos de ganar algo de nosotros.

tsunade: en esto acuerdo con usted U_U, estuve dándole vueltas al asunto, y como ustedes sabrán, nuestras aldeas aliadas no están en posibilidades de apoyarnos, mucho menos de involucrarlos en una nueva guerra, señores ... necesito su ayuda, yo ya no se que mas hacer, esto es demasiado para nuestra aldea.

anciano: necesitamos una estrategia- todos se miran las caras sin decir palabra alguna hasta que el mas longevo de todos comenzó a hacer expresiones en su rostro y abrió la boca hasta q ruidos muy bajos empezaron a salir de sus cortados labios, ruidos que cada vez tomaban mas forma a palabras audibles y atendibles para todos

anciano: recordando todo lo pasado, sabemos que el único país que pudo ganarle una guerra al país de la lluvia, fue ...

tsunade: comenzó a abrir más y más los ojos haciendo movimientos de negación con la cabeza -... no ... no ...

anciano: SUNAGAKURE ...- Todos los presentes no dejaron de verlo- lo que tenemos aquí señores, es un problema muy grande, con una única solución ... y ustedes saben cual es.

tsunade: no lo permito ... no volveremos aliarnos con sunagakure, es decir gaara del desierto puede venir y salir de konoha naruto y nosotros ya dejamos esos recuerdos de lado, porque sabemos que el de muy joven fue manipulado por el consejo, pero ahora que es el kazekague las cosas cambian, ademas ellos ya deben estar bien enterados de lo que está pasando aquí ... se que no acepta menos que les demos algo a cambio.

anciano: lo sabemos muy bien tsunade-sama, pero primero es el bienestar de la aldea, un objeto, o un ninja puede equilibrar la balanza, y uno que de la vida por la villa lo debe de hacer con honor y amor a su nación, sin pensar que lo haría por su familia y por konoha, piénselo tsunade, es una buena estrategia ...

tsunade: pero primero sabemos que seria lo que pedirán? ...

anciano: eso es irrelevante, primero esta el bienestar de la aldea y si esta en las manos de algún ninja nuestro arriesgarse por salvar millas de vidas, lo aceptaría sin pensar.

tsunade: yo ...- miro a todo el consejo- esta bien, hoy mismo enviaremos un ambu a llegar una carta a sunagakure.

anciano: ^ _ ^.

mientras del otro lado de la aldea

sakura: ah! ... bueno hoy tengo la tarde libre ... que libre

tenten: ola sakura ...

sakura: ola amiga ...

tenten: hoy me siento muy feliz ...

sakura: asi y porque

tenten: pues ...- se acerca a su oído- iremos de compras con las chicas

sakura: compras? ... y porque me lo susurras

tenten: es que no quiero que ninguno de los chicos escuchen, en especial hinata

sakura :. así y porque ?.

tenten: supe que uno de estos días, naruto regresara ... y ya sabes como se pone hinata

sakura: (sasuke!) - baja la cabeza

tenten: sakura ?, que tienes

sakura :. también vendrá sasuke ... verdad ...

tenten: sintió un poco de lastima por su amiga- sakura..yo ... lo siento-posa una mano sobre su hombro- sakura, deja de pensar en el eso no te ayuda en nada ...

sakura: créeme que lo intente ... pero ..

tenten: se que algún día, encontraras a un hombre que realmente te merezca ...

sakura: -la mira un poco triste- yo también espero tenten, (quisiera enamorarme de otra persona, de alguien que si me merezca ... y dejar de pensar en ... sasuke).


	2. POR MI PAIS

watch?v=58nEqHMB7nI

Estaba parado estático mirando la profunda briza del desierto, al lado de un hombre viejo con poco cabellos alrededor de la cabeza, color

plateado y arrugada piel, mirando las expresiones de aquel joven pelirrojo y esperando una pronta respuesta.

gaara: recuerdo claramente la invasión, la tradición a konoha ... no podemos usarnos de esto.

anciano: kasekague su padre fue un hombre admirable, siempre dio todo por la aldea, sin problemas de sus habilidades y su vida conyugal

el era admirado por toda la nación, el ataque fue provocado por terceros, no sabíamos de antemano lo que estaba pasando, pero ya paso

ahora tenemos la oportunidad de volver a enmendar aquel error apoyando a nuestro país vecino.

gaara: si, pero no de esta manera, lo que me esta pidiendo es demasiado, la hokague no aceptara

anciano: usted si acepto.

gaara: lo hice por obligación y como mi padre yo también quiero dar TODO por la aldea, pero lo que quiere que proponga es mucho

anciano: kazekague, usted ya cumplió la mayoría de edad ... el pueblo quiere que la persona que gobierne sea un hombre de familia

correcto, responsable, y sobre todo CASADO, se que konoha necesita nuestra ayuda sabiendo que somos el único país que puede darle fin a

sus problemas, y como no hacerlo pidiéndole un pequeño favor a un cambio, es lo mejor que puede pasar para nuestra aldea.

gaara: sin dejar de ver al anciano- podre ser aun muy joven pero se mis obligaciones, por eso acepte, pero quiero que tengan en cuenta

que nos estamos aprovechando demasiado de una mala situación, nosotros queremos aliarnos por las buenas, no aprobechandonos de las

circunstancias.

anciano: fin de una guerra y nuestro kazekague casado, jajajaja ... dos pájaros de un tiro- rió el viejo hombre- no lo dude kazekague

no solo podrás ayudar a konoha sino que también, puedes hacer lo que tanto adula decir, que esta haciendo lo correcto, entonces no lo dude mas

y pongamos en marcha el plan- gaara cerro los ojos, dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar- interpretare eso como un si.

en una apertura y cierre de ojos, a lo lejos de la arena asperosa corrian dos ambus, apurando cada vez más el paso hasta llegar a su objetivo

sin mirar atras, y con sudor en la frente, busquemos, lo que podria ser la unica esperanza de konoha, paso a paso, carrera tras carrera,

sin ningún interés u otros objetivos cercanos, vieron a lo lejos las entradas de las puertas de una nación, yace en el silencio, o lo sombrío que

esta puede llegar a ser, se acercaron hasta los vigilantes de sunagakure.

vigilia: QUIENES SON !, IDENTIFÍQUENSE -dijo el hombre con voz gruesa y alta

ambu: somos ninjas de la aldea vecina, venimos a darle una carta al kazekague, sabaku no gaara

vigilia: el sabe de su visita?

ambu: no, nosotros fuimos enviados por Lor Hokague, esta carta es muy importante y tiene que ser vista por la máxima presencia de suna

vigilia: sea importante o no tenemos que avisar su llegada, tomara un poco de tiempo ... el kazekague es una persona demasiado ocupada y dudo mucho

que pueda atenderlos

...: dejalos pasar- el vigilante volteo la mirada y sin dejar de ver ala persona de la imponente voz hizo una reverencia, cosa que los ambus al

ver la imagen importante que tenían frente desidieron imitar al vigilante- y bien?

vigilia: kazekague ellos son ...

gaara: se quienes son-miro a ambos ninjas- y bien no hay necesidad de ir ala torre, lo que tienen que decir díganlo ya

ambu: kazekague-sama tenemos un mensaje de nuestra hokague

anciano: apareciendo de repente parece bien, denme a mi el mensaje que yo reciba, lea y actúe de inmediato

ambu: miro a gaara y luego al anciano- kazekague

gaara: y bien, ya lo escucho.

anciano: el ninja de konoha entrego la carta al viejo hombre, espero a que este revise el papel y espero la pronta respuesta del anciano- así que

un tratado de paz, nosotros también estamos interesados en esto, muy bien, nos dirigiremos a konoha inmediatamente-miro al ambiente pueden retirarse

nosotros conocemos el camino a konoha.

ambos hombres fruncieron el ceño y se marcharon sin decir palabra alguna, por el trato descortés del hombre, más adelante el anciano y gaara fueron cada uno a hacer un orden a sus vestuarios para partir de inmediato.-en casa de gaara-

temari: y bien gaara que ha pensado hacer

gaara: miro a su hermana- tu sabes lo que yo tengo que hacer, no necesito decírtelo

temari: ya basta gaara- alzo la voz- tu y yo sabemos que puedes negarte rotundamente ellos no pueden obligarse a nada, tu solo nos mencionaaste lo que podrían hacer, mas no nos dijiste que actuarias de esa manera, ahora dime hermano supongo que pensaste bien las cosas.

gaara: tu sabes perfectamente q mi puesto esta juego, al negarme estos desacatando ordenes del consejo, ademas tu sabes mejor que yo, que hay muchos que quieran que deje de ser el kazekague.

temari: gaara ellos no pueden hacerte esto, mira a tu alrededor, mira todo lo que ha logrado hasta ahora, ellos saben que si te sacan del cargo

suna podría decaer nuevamente.

kankuro: temari tiene razón gaara- apareció detrás de la puerta- no creo que el consejo desee ver a suna sumergida nuevamente en la corrupción

gaara: la gente no piensa eso, así como hay muchos que desean verme más y más alto en la carga, hay otros que no, ya sea por el poder o hasta por ambición.

temari: al menos sabes con quien te casaras?

kankuro: agacho la cabeza- espero que la persona afortunada de casarse contigo gaara, sepa sumar y no restar ala aldea, ha pensado también en ello puede hasta ser una trampa

gaara: no se quien sera temari y tu kankuro- da la espalda- la persona que sea la elegida por el consejo, no sera ningún ninja, seran encargados de buscar a una que no solo sume a mi posición y me ayude a estar bien a ojos de la gente, sino que también hace bien por la aldea, porque si ella hace más daño a la suna y no pone de su parte ...- ambos hermanos guardaron silencio- LA MATARE.


	3. NUEVAS SORPRESAS

watch?v=b8WEa1D_FEc

De un lado a otro, arrojando arrojando kunais ,shuriken y saltando de árbol en árbol, yase rocas y golpeando el suelo, se encontraba una joven de cabello rosa,ojos jade, ella entrenaba arduamente, su rutina consistía en practicar sus tiros junto con su taijutsu, estaba al borde de terminar con su día de ejercicios,cuando derrepente a lo no muy lejos de ella vio pasar a dos personas vestidas de una manera ajena a su pueblo natal, no eran de konoha, pudo divisar a uno de ellos que vestía una túnica muy llamativa, igual ala q su mentora y madre tsunade vestía para ciertas visitas o festividades, esa vio directamente al joven, este al percatarse de la presencia dela joven la vio directamente sin pestaña, ambos jóvenes se sumergieron en sus miradas curiosas el uno por el otro de saber, quien o porque la vista tan pasiva y ala vez dudosa que se visualizaba, este dejo de verla no sin antes grabar en su memoria cada centímetro,cada facción, cada mirada de ella y siguió su camino, por su parte la joven desidio dirigirse a su hogar a tomar un baño, puesto que el entrenamiento hizo que necesitara uno. Mientras en la torre de la hokage ya comunicados sus llegadas, los shinobis dispusieron en tomar asiento, ya que por ordenes de la hokague debían de ser recibidos por el consejo.

anciano: Y bien, hokague sama, no creo que nos aya hecho venir desde tan lejos para que no nos diga nada-dijo esto tomando un acto de burla

tsunade: frunció el seño- no señor, me dirigo a ustedes con mucho respeto, y bueno...- suspiro- al grano - se levanta de su haciendo de golpe- Ò_Ó USTEDES SABEN PERFECTAMENTE PORQUE ESTÁN ACÁ, saben perfectamente lo esta ocurriendo...

gaara: ¬_¬...

anciano: por favor tsunade, que falta de confianza- dijo esta levantándose de su asiento - nosotros vinimos aquí solo a ayudar, ahora si no deseas nuestra ayuda...

tsunade: mira directo a gaara- gaara por favor tu eres kazekague, tu harías lo que sea por tu aldea cierto...

gaara: U_U...

tsunade: tu sabes lo que nos esta ocurriendo, sabes perfectamente que la aldea de la lluvia nos esta declarando la guerra, sabes que nuestra aldea, no soportaría

una nueva guerra, si mande a llamarlos es porque...

anciano: no dejo que termine- porque nosotros podemos parar esta guerra, ya que somos el único país con quien ellos jamas pudieron ganarnos, lo sabemos tsunade, ahora dejémonos de todo este sermón, usted sabe que a nosotros nos encantaría ayudarlos, pero lamentablemente también tenemos prioridades en nuestra aldea...

tsunade: digan lo que quieren...

anciano: me gusta cuando empezamos a entendernos, la verdad es que si nosotros deseamos algo...pero no se como decirlo..mm...

tsunade: hable de una vez!..

anciano: vera usted sabe que nuestro kazekague ya cumplió la mayoría de edad...como usted sabrá en suna tenemos muchas formalidades y una de ellas es que la persona que gobierne suna sea un hombre de familia, usted sabe, responsable...con familia, hijos...

tsunade: supo que deseaba decir el anciano hombre- usted quiere casar al kazekague?

anciano: no!...casar al kazekague!, solo lo haría si el estaría de acuerdo, bueno U_U nosotros los miembros del consejo de suna, estuvimos conversando, y llegamos a una conclusión...

tsunade: y cual es?

anciano: hay muchas doncellas en suna que desean casarse con nuestro kazekague, pero la verdad estuvimos pensando en una que seas de nuestra aldea aleada, deseamos que nuestro kazekague contraiga matrimonio como manda las leyes de suna y que sea con una doncella de su aldea, claro si usted acepta nuestro tratado de paz, y nuestra unión como aldeas

tsunade: siempre supe, que usted era un hombre ambicioso, pero casar a dos jóvenes, cree que esto es un juego

anciano: no digo que lo piense tsunade, porque sabe que no hay tiempo... la mujer que se case con el kazekague no solo sera la mujer mas poderosa de suna, sino que por obligación de nuestra aldea, nosotros la protegeremos y también su aldea de origen, osea esta... diga tsunade, a usted y su pueblo les conviene mucho, esto no es un sacrificio ni mucho menos y lo sabe bien, gaara no es feo, es un joven talentoso, con reputación y poder, que mujer no desearía estar con el.

tsunade: permitame hablar con el kazekague un momento por favor

anciano: claro, no hay problema me retiro por un momento entonces, tómese su tiempo voy a ver un rato su hermosa aldea ^_^...-empezó a retirarse de la habitación-

gaara: mira de reojo a tsunade- y bien?

tsunade: gaara, tu y yo sabemos nuestras posiciones y lo que nuestro cargo le concierne, pero llegar a esto?, en verdad tu deseas casarte?

gaara: le da la espalda- usted sabe perfectamente que yo haría lo que sea por mi país, si es necesario esto lo aceptare, dígame, usted que haría si de su aldea dependiera su vida?

tsunade: quedo mucha- yo...

gaara: se que haría lo mismo, se que usted piensa que nos estamos aprovechando de las circunstancias, y en parte creo si, así es...pero créame

que yo también deseo el bien para mi aldea, y por supuesto por la aldea donde creció mi mejor amigo

tsunade: te refieres a naruto?, pues entonces en nombre de el, no me pidas que escoja a una joven de mi aldea, todas tienen una vida, no creo que estén pensando en casarse...

gaara: yo tampoco pensé en casarme tsunade, que edad cree que tengo?, es algo que tengo que hacer por mi aldea, muchos quieren mi bien, pero también hay muchos que desearían sacarme del cargo, y si para seguir protegiendo a mi aldea tengo que sacrificar mi vida uniéndome en matrimonio con cualquier mujer- empeso hacer puño y tsunade quedo estática con el acto del joven- o aceptaría sin dudar.

tsunade: cualquier mujer?, así consideras a nuestra aldea...

gaara: sabes a lo que me refiero tsunade...-dijo molesto-

tsunade: ahh!...-suspira- has pensado quien es la joven con la que te casaras...

gaara: pues...

del otro lado de la torre de la hokague, se encontraba el anciano hombre miembro del consejo mas poderoso de suna, estudiando cada detalle de la aldea, y dándose cuenta del edificio mas grande que la misma torre- es un hospital- dijo- me parece interesante que el hospital de suna este cerca de la torre- empezó a caminar y mirando a los alrededores, veía ninjas heridos con algunas heridas superficiales no muy graves y algunas enfermeras, pero una de ellas le llamo la atención.

sakura: tome este, y se sentirá mejor ^_^ - luego del entrenamiento sakura se dispuso a ducharse y marcharse al hospital a hacer lo que mas le gustaba, que era ayudar

ninja: gracias srta sakura, no se que haríamos sin usted

sakura: sonrojada- jajaja, descuida nadie me moverá de este hospital- dijo victoriosa- yo nací para ayudarlos

ninja: gracias-empezó a marcharse-en eso se topo con el consejo

anciano: dígame joven, la enfermera que lo atendió hace un momento, hace un excelente trabajo por lo que veo.

ninja: enfermera?, no...ella es la mejor doctora de la aldea, es la hija de la hokague, ademas de eso ella fue la que hizo muchas formulas medicas de la cual

gracias a ello, muchos ninjas de la aldea y otras aldeas han recurrido a sus antídotos

anciano: mm...me parece interesante, (esa niña es la que estaba entrenando en el bosque, me parece muy buena candidata para ser la esposa del kazekague, así que hija de tsunade, jajajaja, bien guardadito se lo tenia la hokague, porque sera?), gracias por la información- se dispuso a despedirse del ninja y entra al hospital

sakura: muy bien chicos eso es todo, tomaran esto solo una vez por día y listo

ninjas: gracias srta sakura

sakura: ^_^ - ve al anciano- que tal buenos días señor, lo puedo ayudar en algo -dijo con una enorme sonrisa-

anciano: buenos días, srta sakura, eh escuchado mucho sobre usted, dicen que es la mejor medico de aquí.

sakura: buena se que lo soy, pero no la mejor, se que hay muchos médicos ninjas mejores señor

anciano: jajaja, no debes ser muy modesta niña, y dime cuantos años tienes?

sakura: pues, ya voy a cumplir 18, pero en ocaciones me siento de mas edad, jajajaja, por el trabajo ^_^

anciano: y dime una joven tan hermosa como tu, nunca ah pensado en casarse...con alguien poderoso tal, no se usted sabe, mientras mas poder, usted podría ayudar mas a su gente

sakura: casarme?...mmm, bueno alguna vez si lo pensé, pero era mas joven, usted sabe... deseos de niña- empezó a recordar a uchiha- pero eso ya es pasado, yo solo quiero el bien de los míos, yo haría lo que sea por mi aldea, vivo por ella.

anciano: muy bien...- dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar- nos veremos niña, gracias por la información

sakura: ¿?¿?...O_O, ah...okey?...

anciano: entrando ala torre- nunca pensé que venir aquí me traería tantas sorpresas, con que sakura, hija de tsunade, mejor ninja medico...-entro ala habitación y vio a un gaara y una tsunade, sentados esperando-

y bien?, ya conversaron lo suficiente?

tsunade: pues, aclare algunas dudas al hablar con el kazekague, y pues, la desicion es que esta bien, no me opondré a lo que me piden, de todas maneras también, es un bien para nuestra aldea

anciano: me alegra que nos entendamos tsunade.

tsunade: bien pues, entonces hablemos señores...

anciano: claro, kazekague con su permiso ahora me toca hablar un momento a solas con la hokague

gaara: U_U - sin decir nada , se levanta de su asiento y sale de la habitación-

tsunade: pensé que el estaría presente

anciano: dejemoslo así, se cuando se estresa por algunos asuntos, así que prefería q se distraiga un poco que salga y se despeje, de todas maneras el es suna sra hokague

tsunade: ... bueno...U_U...tengo en mente a una joven de la aldea, muy responsable, de buen linaje ademas, yo se que usted desea lo mejor de konoha, y pues no me queda mas remedio

que darle lo mejor, su nombre es Hinata Hyuga, ella...

anciano: se exactamente quien es tsunade- le da la espalda- pero dígame, acaso ella es la mejor que tiene su aldea?

tsunade: a que se refiere?

anciano: se que es muy poderosa por que posee el BYAKUGAN pero dígame, ella sabe de armas, sabe de medicina, recuerde que la persona que se case con gaara, esta destinada a llevar consigo también al demonio mas poderoso de suna, eso también es una responsabilidad.

tsunade: lo se muy bien, y la respuesta es no, pero déjeme decirle que toda mujer tiene cualidades señor.

anciano: tsunade...- la mira defrente- quiero ala mejor...

tsunade: Ò_Ó A QUE SE REFIERE...

anciano: hableme de sakura...

tsunade: sakura?...- empezó a sentir nervios-

anciano: se que es la mejor ninja medico de su aldea, hace posiones, tiene la mejor reputación de aquí, y sobre todo es su hija...

tsunade: quien le dijo eso?

anciano: eso no importa, tsunade, nuestra aldea le esta dando nada mas ni nada menos a nuestro kazekague, como le dije el representa a suna, por lo tanto nosotros deseamos ser correspondidos de la misma madera, tsunade

tsunade: no, a sakura jamas, ella...-hace puño- no se trata de eso, es que ella, esta enamorada de otra persona

anciano: al igual que Hinata Hyuga

tsunade: lo ve- yo...

anciano: estoy enterado de muchas cosas tsunade, se que la Hyuga esta enamorada del kyubi así se preocupa de una este enamorada y otra no?, pues que tenemos aquí tsunade

tsunade: ella es mi hija!, no voy a entregar a mi hija así nada mas ella...

anciano: es SABAKU NO GAARA KAZEKAGUE DE SUNA, el mas poderoso ninja de las tres regiones sin contar que el solo venció no una sino dos veces al país de la lluvia, acaso no es

suficiente para usted, ademas yo tuve la dicha de hablar con esa joven y ella, al igual que gaara, comparten una misma idea...

tsunade: y cual es?

anciano: dar la vida por su pueblo.

PÙMMMMM!- en eso se oye una explocion cerca de la torre, tsunade sin previo habiso salio corriendo junto al anciano, sabían que estaba pasando, es el primer

atentado o mejor dicho tal vez, la guerra ya empezó y los ninjas rivales estaban invadiendo konoha, muchos ninjas corrían, otros se empezaron a refugiar.

anciano: y bien tsunade, dígame de una buena vez, acepta el tratado, o prefiere que ellos destruyan todo.

tsunada: cierra fuertemente los ojos y hace puño- es...esta bien...

anciano: muy bien, entonces, ya no se preocupe tanto que gaara debe estar en la villa, el acabara con todo esto.

tsunade:- no podía creer lo fuerte que se había vuelto gaara, pero aun mas no podía crees que este pasando todo esto.


	4. MI PROMETIDA

watch?v=p71OfnhoeBk

gaara: ATAÚD DE ARENA.

ninjas: ahhhh!...

gaara: ...- mira de reojo un nuevo atacante.

ninja: te matare...-ve a gaara y se quedo inmóvil- e...eres...gaaraaa...

gaara: Ò_Ó...Y BIEN...no piensas atacar...

ninja :ah!...-no pudo decir nada ya que otra presencia acabo con el, sin previo habiso.

gaara: ¬_¬...- ve que se acerca la persona no muy misteriosa-

sakura: kazekague, esta usted bien...- ambos jóvenes cruzaron nuevamente sus miradas-

gaara:- le da la espalda y empieza a marcharse pero alguien lo detiene- U_U..

sakura: espere!...digame que hace usted aquí, usted llego justo hoy y justo hoy esta habiendo un atentado, que significa...digame!.

gaara: que yo este aquí no te interesa Haruno, pero agradece que este en tu aldea...

sakura: que!...- dio un salto poniéndose frente a gaara- no me interesa que sea el kazekague, si usted ah venido aqui para hacer daño o algo

por el estilo créame, que no dudare en matarlo.

gaara: - sonriendo- matarme dices?, inténtalo

sakura: ah!...- frunció el seño- te atacare ...

gaara: se pone en posición de ataque- vamos, inténtalo-en eso ve que un ninja se acerco a toda velocidad intentando atacar a sakura-

ATAÚD DE ARENA- dicho esto, gotas y gotas de una pequeña lluvia rojiza empezó a caer encima de la pelirosa

sakura: maldito, como pudiste hacer eso...

gaara: iba atacarte niña tonta!, acaso no te fijas, andas tan distraída diciendo que me atacaras y no puedes ni defenderte.

sakura: lagrimas amenazaban con salir- eres...eres un idiota!...

anciano: acercándose- ola!...valla veo que ya se conocieron o mas bien veo que se conocen...

sakura: usted...usted es el anciano que estaba en el hospital...

anciano: pues si!... ^_^ ...- mira a gaara- kazekague, ya sabe que hacer cierto...- dicho esto, gaara desaparece y en un abrir y cerrar

de ojos, la aldea se lleno de arena ,una arena que no era de su color inusual, sino que se tornaba rojiza y húmeda

sakura: empezó a temblar- esto es...

anciano: bueno nosotros aquí terminamos, esperemos a que deseen atacar denuevo y estaremos listos...

tsunade: apareció de improviso- anciano, por venga conmigo por favor

anciano: esta bien- se alejo con tsunade dejando a una sakura totalmente inquieta- bien tsunade, hemos terminado por hoy

no debes preocuparte por este simple ataque, nosotros nos quedaremos un tiempo en la aldea, si me lo permite

tsunade: señor, se lo que me va a pedir ahora, por favor esperemos un poco de tiempo, tengo que hablar con sakura y también...

anciano: descuida tsunade, nuestro tratado ya esta, dejemos que esos jóvenes se inquieten un poco,se que falta poco para el festival y sus

bailes, dejemos ese pequeño tiempo para asimilen esto.

tsunade: gra...gracias...

anciano: ahora con su permiso, me dirigiré hacia gaara a informarle sobre lo que hablamos, tsunade..

tsunade: digame?

anciano: espero que tenga habitaciones en su casa, ya que como sabrá el kazekague y yo no nos podemos quedar en una posada

tsunade: si, de eso no se preocupe, ya mande a shisune a alistar su equipaje

anciano: es mejor así, ellos para bien o para mal terminaran viviendo juntos no...

tsunade: ¬_¬ pues...si...

anciano: bien pues, con su permiso- empèzo a caminar-(ah!...donde se habra metido este muchacho)-ah!, ahi esta kazekague- ve que gaara, empezó a retirar la arena

haciendo movimientos con sus manos- y bien?, supongo que ese fue el ultimo

gaara: pues, por el momento si, pero ya sabe...ellos regresaran

anciano: en eso tienes razón, espero que no sea tan pronto, ya sabe, no tener que hacer esperar a su prometida

gaara: np!...¬_¬

anciano: bueno kazekague, vamos, hablaremos mas tranquilos en la habitación donde la hokague nos tiene

gaara: (nos quedaremos en casa de tsunade?, rayos, que fastidio tener que hacer todo esto)

empezaron a tomar rumbo ala mansión de la hokague, al llegar ahí encontraron a tsunade junto a shizune, esperando en la entrada

shizune: buenos días, kazekague sama, gracias por ayudarnos a deshacernos de esos ninjas

gaara: ellos regresaran...

tsunade: lo sabemos kazekague

anciano: por el momento empecemos hacer los preparativos para la boda

tsunade: espero que también puedan comprender que ella aun no sabe nada de esto, solo lo sabemos nosotros cuatro, espero que tengan mucha cautela en esto no quiero exponer a mi hija al publico con esta noticia

gaara: extrañado- que?

anciano: bueno esta bien tsunade sera como usted diga, nos quedaremos hasta el festival y el baile, luego de eso nos marcharemos a nuestra aldea junto a su prometida kazekague aya se realizara la boda.

tsunade: no!, deseo que la boda se realize aquí, señor yo...

anciano: tsunade, usted sabe q la boda se tiene realizar en el país de origen del líder de la aldea.

tsunade: suspira- Aah!, esta bien pero quisiera pedirle un favor

anciano: diga

tsunade: sakura no debe de enterarse de nada de esto, se como se pondría si se entera

anciano: pero tsunade, debemos dejar que el kazekague atienda sus necesidades personales con su prometida no lo cree

tsunade: alzando una ceja- necesidades personales?, usted esta insinuando que...

gaara: basta, hasta ahora solo eh escuchado lo que han hablado, y puedo entender que la prometida es sakura cierto, entonces dejemos que yo decida que hago o no con ella

tsunade: mi hija no es un objeto para que hable de esa manera!.

gaara: tsunade, siendo ella mi prometida el único que tiene poder y derecho sobre ella, soy yo-suspira- pero descuide, yo no pienso tocarla ni un solo cabello quien cree que soy.

anciano: bueno, bueno, basta de discutir, sakura no se entera hasta que anunciemos formalmente el matrimonio, algo mas que desee tsunade.

tsunade: si,...quiero que gaara corteje a mi hija

anciano y gaara: que?

tsunade: si sakura se va a casar con gaara, siquiera desearía que sakura sea feliz, se aprenda a quererlo, o siquiera a estimarlo, no quisiera verla sufrir

anciano: cortejarla, bueno, eso se puede arreglar.

tsunade: y bien, que dices kazekague

gaara: pues ya que mas da, lo haré solo que no se como hacerlo

tsunade: ah!, sakura es una chica joven, simpática, talentosa, se que te enamoraras de ella gaara, en cuanto a ella deseo lo mismo, que si se casa, que sea por amor, y no por obligación.

gaara: (enamorarme de ella, no lo creo , ni siquiera la conozco muy bien, solo la eh visto unas cuantas veces, loo que tengo que hacer por suna, lo mejor es que solo siga la corriente o el viejo joderá de nuevo!) esta bien, cortejare a su hija... ¬_¬

anciano: bien pues, tsunade y digame donde esta sakura, deseo verla y quiero que desde ya el kazekague tome cariño con ella

tsunade: ella esta en el hospital, saldrá en unos cuantos minutos

anciano: bien pues, gaara porque no vas por ella

gaara: a?- mira a tsunade-

tsunade: desde ya tiene mi permiso kazekague, espero que sepa valorar lo que desde ya tiene, que es a mi hija

anciano: ^_^

gaara: - dio de por si, el suspiro mas grande que dio en su vida y desapareció con la arena-

tsunade: ah!, bueno... ¬_¬- mira al anciano- eh viejo

anciano: O_o

tsunade: usted toma?

anciano: tomar?, en mis tiempos

tsunade:. uff!... bueno vamos dentro de la casa, shizune

shizune: -al fin pudo hablar- si tsunade sama

tsunade: abre una botella de sake (ah!; sea lo que sea, gaara si es un buen partido para sakura)

shizune: si!...-empiezan a entrar ala casa-

MIENTRAS EN EL HOSPITAL

sakura: ah!... al fin termine- dijo esto pasando su brazo sobre su frente, bueno...ahora debo alistarme para irme

ninja: gracias srta sakura

sakura: (este es el ultimo aldeano que fue herido por ese ataque, me pregunto que estará pasando)- bueno debe descansar

ninja: si, gracias - se retira-

enfermera: srta sakura

sakura: si?

enfermera: afuera lo busca un joven, muy apuesto...(creo que se parece al kazekague de suna)

sakura: me busca a mi

enfermera: si..

sakura: okey, ahora salgo- se alisto rápido y salio- O_O...ka..kazekague sama que sorpresa...

gaara: ah!, tsunade me pidió que te recojiera

sakura: así?, y eso a que se debe?, tiene algo que ver con el ataque

gaara: (mucho), no

sakura: mmm...-lo miro de reojo y se sonrojo-(por dios, gaara a cambiado mucho)

gaara: pasa algo

sakura: no ehmm..nada..

gaara: entonces, andando-ambos jóvenes, nerviosamente empezaron a caminar viéndose a cada momento, sin saber porque, sin hablar , solo se miraban así llegaron a casa de la hokague, la cual encontraron ala misma junto a un viejo hombre,bebiendo sake

anciano: se que serán muy felices...^_^

tsunade: si...eso espero- mira a sakura- hija, al fin llegas, como les fue, díganme pudieron conocerse bien?...

gaara: tsunade, creo que ya bebió demasiado

sakura: tsunade sama...

tsunade: sakura, dime...

sakura: se acerca a ella- madre por favor, tranquila si, vamos a que descanses en tu habitación quieres, yo atenderé a nuestros invitados

tsunade: ah!; esta bien, pero solo si me prometes que trataras bien al kazekague, el, ahora es nuestro aliado

sakura: es...esta bien...

gaara: te ayudo

sakura: gracias

shizune: sakura san, kazekague sama, yo me encargo, se recuperar en un par de horas ya sabes sakura

sakura: si

shizune: por favor sakura atiende a los invitados si

sakura: hai...- ve como shizune lleva a su madre a su habitación y luego de unos minutos le explica a sakura la situación- aya okey, entonces se quedaran hasta el festival

shizune: asi es...

sakura: okey...- ve al anciano, que se quedo profundamente dormido- en que habitación se quedaran

shizune: empezó a explicar- aquí es la habitación del kazekague

sakura: pero esta al frente de la mía!, porque tsunade hizo eso

shizune, no lo se sakura

sakura: hai!...(espero poder dormir en la noche)

gaara: sakura

sakura: kazekague digame

gaara: no me digas kazekague, dime solo gaara, por favor

sakura: (por favor, por favor, por favor)- esas palabras no salían de su mente por un instante era la primera vez que ella, escuchaba esas palabras de gaara, eh hizo que esta se sonroje-es...esta bien,

gaara: llevare al viejo a su habitación

sakura: ah...esta bien, con permiso, estoy un poco cansada

gaara: descuida

shizune: bien, los dejo...

sakura: hasta mas tarde kazekague

gaara: sonrojado- O_O...ha..hasta mañana sakura...( mira que me paso, porque me bloquee de esa manera por esa niña, y este estupido calor

en mi rostro)

sakura:- entra a su cuarto y se tumbo en su cama- ah!, no cabe duda que el colchón es uno de los mejores inventos...O_o...-MIRA EL RELOJ-

carajo, son las 5, aun es temprano...que hago, tomare una ducha...

mientras tanto en suna

temari: ya te dije que no se nada!, ahora lárgate de aquí

matsuri: no me iré, hasta que me digas donde se marcho gaara, el nunca deja la torre ni sus que aceres, mucho menos por mas de dos días!

temari: ya te dije que no lo se...

kankuro: gaara salio a una misión muy importante junto con el líder del consejo

matsuri: a una misión!?, y que clase de misión

temari: -golpea a kankuro en la cabezo, tonto...no tienes por que darle explicación a ella

kankuro: lo hice para que se valla de una vez

matsuri: responde temari donde fue de misión gaara

temari: hay ya márchate... ya te dije que no lo se - cierra la puerta con ira

masuri: gr...maldita, ya veras averiguare donde se fue mi amado gaara- empezó a caminar-

temari: detrás de la puerta- ah!..-suspira- al fin se fue, esa mocosa me sacara canas verdes...

kankuro: tu tienes la culpa por abrirle la puerta

temari: pensé que era alguien importante

kankuro: si como no...seguro pensaste que era shikamaru...¬_¬- sintió nuevamente un golpe- T.T

temari: cállate!...- recupera la postura- solo espero que gaara este tomando la mejor desicion

kankuro:- sobandoce la cabeza- gaara no es tonto...el sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer...o no?

temari, espero que si.


	5. conociendo mas de ti

watch?v=Tm6-SEfRoBA

MIENTRAS EN KONOHA

gaara: digame anciano, porque sakura?

anciano: ya mejor- kazekague, ya se lo dije, usted es el representante de suna, merece lo mejor

gaara: que?

anciano: no la visto bien, digame son pocas las doncellas hermosas con buenas cualidades, no solo no tendrá problemas para enamorarse

de ella, sino que también ganamos mucho, ella es la mejor ninja medico de esta aldea, es hermosa, talentosa, bondadosa por lo que pude notar

es la elección perfecta para usted

gaara: pero ella no me ama

anciano: pero aprenderá amarlo, porque no la cortejas, tienes el permiso de la hokague para hacerlo

gaara: la verdad, es q no me interesa cortejarla, yo no siento nada por ella

anciano: podre ser viejo, pero mis ojos no me engañan, vi muy bien...observe que ambos se ponen nerviosos cuando están cerca el uno del otro

gaara: yo jamas eh cortejado a nadie

anciano: de eso me encargo yo, en mis tiempos era un galan, yo le enseñare exactamente que decir

gaara: -_-!...

mientras en la habitación de sakura

sakura: ah!.. q delicioso baño, ahora si me acostare a dormir, ah!...mañana me levantare mas temprano para entrenar...-empezó a caminar-

como me gustaría...que regresaras, naruto, sasuke, vean que ya no soy la niña llorana de antes, que me eh convertido en toda una mujer...

ah!...-suspira-sasuke, me pregunto que estarás haciendo-iba diciendo esto antes de echarse a descansar-

SUEÑO

sakura: que hermoso vestido, estoy tan emocionada por el baile- estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido color verde y blanco pegado a su cuerpo, tacones del mismo color del vestido, tenia el cabello sujeto, y un poco de maquillaje- espero que pueda ver a sasuke- levanta la mira- sasuke!...sasuke...

sasuke: que fastidio eres...sakura...déjame tranquilo

sakura: sasuke...-empieza a llorar- porque, porque me tratas tan mal...porque

sasuke: la ve- eres solo un estorbo

sakura: no!...-se puso de cuclillas y empezó a llorar- no entiendo, porque si yo solo quiero tu bien...

gaara: déjalo!...

sakura: levanta la mirada

gaara: deja ya de estar tras el...

sakura: ga...gaara...

gaara: extiende la mano- ven conmigo...

sakura:-se queda estática-

gaara: porque dudas, yo jamas te lastimaría...

sakura: abre fuertemente los ojos y ve a un sasuke mirándola y al lado de el estaba gaara, ambos estaban completamente guapos

sasuke tenia la mirada fría y un gesto de pocos amigos pero gaara, gaara la miraba como si fuera un ángel, su musa, su diosa, el tenia

una mano extendida y la mirada fija en ella- gaa...gaara

gaara: sakura, ven conmigo, no temas, que yo te protegeré...-su mirada reflejaba paz, armonía, amor, todo lo contrario a los ojos obscuros

del uchiha

sakura: corresponde ante la petición del pelirrojo- gaara...-mira al pelirrojo con cierto brillo en los ojos, esos ojos claros, sin previo aviso

gaara la jala hacia el, y todo empieza tomar color, su mundo se visualizo en un palacio, ambos en medio de la pista, con millones de invitados

alrededor- ah!, esto no es real...-aprieta lo ojos...

gaara: te gustaría que sea real?

sakura: -sonrojada- si...

gaara: entonces hagamos que esto sea real sakura- iba acercando su rostro al de sakura-

sakura:-empezó a cerrar los ojos y tratar de corresponder a lo que ya pensaba que podría ser un BESO!- (esto es tan hermoso...)

rin rin!, rin rin!, rin rin!

fin del sueño

sakura:. ah!...- se levanta por el escandaloso ruido del despertador y lo apaga- ah!...-suspira y ve el reloj- son las 4 de la mañana, dios...-empezó a recordarlo que minutos antes estaba pasando en sus sueños- no puedo creer lo que soñé, tratare d olvidar esto, de lo contrario, no me podre concentrar - miro nuevamente el reloj - dios! estoy tan loca para levantarme a esta hora... U_U...me alistare - empezó a vestirse rápidamente tomo unas cuantas cosas, las coloco en su mochila y se retiro del cuarto.

gaara: a donde vas?

sakura: ah!...-dio un brinco- ga...gaara..!...yo pues, estaba saliendo a entrenar, pero que haces despierto

gaara: yo no duermo...

sakura: a..nunca?

gaara: si lo hago, es solo que ...- ve directo a los ojos jades de sakura y se sonroja-(como podría dormir, si solo eh soñado con esa niña, no entiendo que me esta pasando, es esta maldita casa que me hace meter esas cosas en la cabeza), nada...olvídalo

sakura:-recordando el sueño- (en mis sueños, gaara se le veía dulce...pero ahora q lo veo, se parece mucho a sasuke, con esa frialdad en sus palabras

con esas ideas de altura que se dan...malditos hombres..)

gaara:¬_¬

sakura:(como odio esto, porque no puedo tener un día normal, sin soñar con sasuke, y ahora peor, soñé con gaara...T-T...dios llévame ya...!)

gaara: ¬_¬

sakura: (pero gaara en mi sueño sujetaba mi mano, era tan cálida)-se sonroja- gaara...

sakura: quisiera entrenar conmigo?

gaara: entrenar?

sakura: si, la verdad eh estado pensando en decirle a uno de mis amigos que me ayude a mejorar mi defensa...y ahora que lo pienso usted podría ayudarme

gaara: y que tengo que hacer

sakura: pues, pelear conmigo, ayúdeme a mejorar mi defensa, vamos...diga que si?...

gaara: -sonrojado- O_O...e..esta bien...

sakura: gracias!...^_^...- jala a gaara de la mano y salen juntos

tsunade y el anciano: ^_^parece que todo andará bien...

gaara: y bien?...eso es todo

sakura: ah!...ah!...ah!...Ò_Ó...claro que no...

gaara: no has logrado darme ni un golpe...¬_¬

sakura: ya ok, me rindo...ah!...- se dirige hacia sus cosas y saca una toalla- ah!...esta vez si que me canse como nunca...

gaara: ve como las gotas de sudor caían por el rostro sonrojado de sakura-ah!:.-suspira y se sonroja- bien pues ya habrán pasado un par de horas quieres seguir practicando o deseas que nos retiremos

sakura: no... un poco mas por favor...

gaara: U_U... entonces ya no descanses- se acerca a sakura con una super velocidad y hace algunas maniobras y sellos con las manos, haciendo que un mar de arena ataque a sakura

sakura: ah!...que te pasa...!...

gaara: si quieres mejorar...no debes reposar tanto, que el enemigo puede aprovechar esa debilidad tuya y atacar

sakura: frunció el seño- así?...ahora veras...

mientras tanto alas afueras de konoha, ya casi llegando hacia los limites de la aldea se encontraban 3 ninjas, uno de ellos tenia el cabello plateado, cubierto un lado del rostro, el otro era rubio, con una gran sonrisa, y el ultimo, pelinegro con aires de superioridad

naruto: ya casi llegamos ala aldea!...sii...ya pasaron 2 años que nos fuimos de konoha a realizar muchas misiones, solo quiero comer los ramen del ichiraku que tanto soñé muchos meses...T-T

kakashi: ^_^ y lo harás naruto

sasuke: baka!, tu solo piensas en comer... si acabamos de parar en ese restaurante de la aldea de la nube

narurto: si...pero jamas, probare algo tan delicioso como el ramen

sasuke: ah!..u_u...-suspira-

naruto: me pregunto como esta sakura chan!...hace semanas que no le escribo una carta

sasuke: ja...para que hacías eso, desperdicio de tinta...¬_¬

naruto: di lo que quieras, yo si eh extrañado a sakura

sasuke: pues que desperdicio de tiempo, en una niña llorona...

naruto: miro molesto a sasuke- algún día te arrepentirás de todo lo que dices sasuke

sasuke: cuando llegue ese día, me lo recuerdas ok

naruto: Ò_Ó

kakashi: ya chicos tranquilos, no discutan...recuerden ya estamos llegando a nuestro hogar, lo que menos querrán los demás es vernos pelear.

naruto: el empezó!..

kakashi: ya...basta chicos...^_^

EN EL BOSQUE

sakura: ah!.. U_U...ya no puedo...uf...

gaara: mañana continuaremos sakura

sakura: que?...

gaara: nota tres presencias acercándose hacia ellos- U_U

sakura: pasa algo gaara?

gaara: es naruto...

sakura:-abre los ojos a mas no poder- na...naruto...es enserio?..como lo sabes

gaara: puedo sentir muchas cosas sakura, con mi arena se quienes están cerca de nosotros a cuanto tiempo de llegada y hasta mas

sakura: gaara...na..naruto esta solo?...

gaara: frunció el seño- no, esta con dos ninjas mas

sakura: ah!...sa...sasuke kun...

gaara: mira molesto a sakura- que tanto te importa si viene acompañado o no

sakura: ah!...-trata de ocultar su interés pero ya era demasiado tarde- no ...no es eso, es solo que ellos eran mis compañeros

de equipo y yo, los extrañe mucho...

gaara: así?...pues mas parece que extrañaste a uchiha sasuke- no podía ocultar su enojo-

sakura: porque estas tan molesto?

gaara: le da la espalda- no estoy molesto, estoy un poco incomodo...

sakura: porque ?

gaara: olvídalo...ya llegaron...

sakura: que?...-después de decir eso sintió un peso encima suyo, ya que impacto contra ella haciendo que caiga- na..naruto,...

naruto: hermanita...te extrañe mucho...T.T

sakura: ajaja, me alegra de verte hermanito...enserio, pero podrías levantarte ...me estoy ahogando

naruto: ah..lo siento

sakura: -recomponiendo la postura- U_U...ahh!...naruto..-va y abraza a su amigo kyubi- te extrañe...porque ya no me escribiste-empieza a

llorar-

naruto:. perdóname era el trabajo sakura- gaara solo observaba la escena-

sasuke: parado al lado de ellos- (ja,lo primero que hace es llorar)-mira a sakura con desprecio-

gaara:-frunce el seño al percatarse de la acción del uchiha-(maldito, como puede hacer ese tipo de expresiones a una persona que lo ah extrañado tanto...O_O...esperen...porque siento este enojo...)

sakura: deja de abrazar a su amigo, abraza a kakashi y luego se dispuso a abrazar a sasuke pero este no lo permitió-...U_U..

sasuke: para, para...conmigo no tienes q hacer esas cosas...no las necesito..

sakura: sasuke...yo...te extrañe mucho...-agacho la cabeza- los extrañe a todos

sasuke: -empezó a ver detalladamente a sakura, noto su cambio radical, su facciones tanto físicas como características habían cambiado, ya no era la inusual niña que lo molestaba, quería abrazarla y así sentir mejor el cambio que dio pero su orgullo no lo dejaba- yo no!..es mas, hubiera preferido seguir de viaje

sakura: -empezó a llorar- (porque...porque después de tanto tiempo, ni siquiera pensó en mi...como puede ser tan cruel)

gaara:(maldito uchiha..)-sakura...vamos ala mansión...-se acerco a sakura, poso sus manos en ambos hombros - no necesitas hacer eso para demostrar lo mal que estas...se ve muy feo que una mujer tan hermosa derrame lagrimas por alguien que no vale nada

sakura: gaara...-se quedo asombrada-

sasuke: que dijo?...(que hace gaara aquí?)...- empezo a caminar y se pone en frente de ambos jóvenes- porque mejor no te la llevar de aquí, quédate con ella

creo que hasta hacen buena pareja

gaara: no lo escuches- le susurra al oído- pues creo que tienes razón, si yo tuviera a alguien como ella a mi lado seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo...

sasuke: entonces llevatela, has que se aleje de mi, ya estoy cansado de ella...

naruto: basta sasuke..

gaara: todo a su tiempo uchiha...U.U...-lo mira con superioridad-

naruto: es verdad que haces aqui gaara

gaara: ve a su amigo- luego te explicare naruto

kakashi: les dije claramente chicos, sin discutir

gaara: con su permiso nos retiramos-toma a sakura de la muñeca y la jala hasta desaparecer con la arena

kakashi y naruto: O_O...

mientras en la mansión

shizune: me alegra que ellos ya estén por llegar

stunade: a mi me preocupa mucho

anciano: por lo dice tsunade

tsunade: porque sakura esta enamorada de sasuke uchiha

anciano: mm, si ya había escuchado de eso,pero no se preocupe tsunade, nadie jamas rechazaría a un kazekague por un simple ninja, ademas ella es joven puede enamorarse sin lugar a dudas de gaara...

tsunade: y que pasaría si se negara a casarse...

anciano: pues fácil...gaara matara a todos en la aldea...

tsunade: que!...

shizune: O_o...

anciano: ^_^...descuide eso no pasara, porque se que ambos jóvenes estarán juntos...

tsunade: (dios...eso espero..T.T)

sakura: abre la puerta- gracias por traerme gaara-

gaara: de nada sakura...

tsunade: vea a su hija con los ojos inchados- que fue lo paso?

sakura: mira a su madre, y subió hacia su cuarto-(no puedo , no quiero que me vean llorar...)

gaara:-sintió el portaso del cuarto de sakura y desidio hablar en lugar de ella- fuimos a entrenar

tsunade: si?...y que paso?

gaara: naruto llego, junto a kakashi y a...

tsnude: sa...sasuke...

gaara: así es...sakura se impresiono, corrió a abrazarlos a todos pero el uchiha la trato mal

tsunade: maldito...-apretó el puño-gaara, gracias por apartar a mi hija de ese hombre, por favor te voy a pedir que por ningún motivo dejes que se acerque a ella

gaara: descuide, no permitiré que la lastimen

tsunade: bien...por favor cuida de sakura gaara, te estoy entregando en vida lo mas valioso que tengo...

gaara: no necesita decir mas tsunade, ya le dije que no permitiré que la lastimen...-empieza a subir-

SUEÑO

sakura: (porque, porque me pasa todo esto)-abre los ojos-...que ?...que es esto-se ve en un bosque lleno de arboles de cerezo-que hermoso es todo esto ah!, seguro estoy soñando nuevamente...

gaara: desearías que fuera real?...

sakura: ah!...-dio un brinco- me asustaste...pero..que haces aquí...

gaara: vine a protegerte...-se acerca a ella- no llores mas, que yo estaré aquí...

sakura: gaara...-empieza a llorar- no entiendo porque gaara, acaso hice algo malo...

gaara: tu no eres la del problema sakura, no pienses eso...

sakura: entonces porque me hace todo esto...siempre quise que el me vea como hinata ve a naruto o como tenten a neji...pero

gaara: eso es porque el no es el indicado para ti

sakura: que?

gaara: el destino no dejara que este con el, porque el no es para ti...

sakura: entonces...

gaara: sakura...-se acerca a su rostro y toma su mentón- déjame quererte

sakura: abre los ojos- que?

gaara: déjame quererte, ábreme tu corazón...yo soy tu destino...

sakura: -empezó a correr un fuerte viento- ah!...gaara!...

gaara: sujetándola de la cintura- tranquila estoy aquí...sakura...despierta

FIN DEL SUEÑO

sakura: ah!...-se toca la cabeza en señal de dolor- maldición, me quede dormida, cuanto tiempo abre dormido...

gaara: solo te quedaste dormida digamos una horas

sakura: ah!...ga...gaara, que...que haces aquí...

gaara: vine a cuidar de ti...

sakura: que?...

gaara: no me gusta ver que maltraten a una mujer

sakura:- recordó lo que paso en la mañana- (entonces fue real todo lo que paso...sa...sasuke)-empieza a llorar

gaara: si dije eso no es para que vuelvas a llorar...tienes que ser fuerte!

sakura: gaara...

gaara: ...

sakura: alguna vez te has enamorado?

gaara: yo...pues no

sakura: ...entonces no puedes entender como me siento

gaara: tal vez no, pero si el amor es eso...prefiero no enamorarme...

sakura: lo mira con ironía- tal vez algún día puedas comprenderme

gaara: créeme, que lo intento...pero si una persona no quiere nada de ti, deberías dejarlo ir...porque quiere decir que nunca sera tuyo

sakura: -vuelve a llorar- pero yo...lo amo..

gaara: -sintió un lijero incon en el pecho- (maldición que es esta sensación)-tu lo amas...y ese amor a donde te esta llevando- sintió ganas de partirle la cara al uchiha, pero al ver lo vulnerable que se veía sakura-

sakura: sintió que la jalaban hacia un fuerte pecho, acurruco su cabeza en este, sin dejar de sentir su aroma- O_O...

gaara: tranquila, yo se que lo amas...-no pudo evitar sentirse mal- pero ese amor no te llevara a nada bueno, debes superar...

sakura: no supo como reaccionar,solo sentía el abrazo del pelirrojo , se tenso...y pensó en todo lo que le dijo sasuke...en sus sueños...en que

podría significar,y empezó a llorar-...

gaara: llora sakura...llora todo lo que puedas, que yo estaré aquí...llora todo lo que puedas porque de aquí, en adelante no volverás hacerlo-la lagrimas, los gritos de dolor, desesperación, nostalgia, invadieron la habitación hasta que esta se calmo, se canso de llorar, hasta el punto en que nuevamente quedo profundamente dormida- sakura-paso una mano por su rostro- maldito uchiha...-hizo puño- juro que si vuelve a tratarla asi delante mio, lo matare...

sakura: gaara...

gaara: sorprendido- esta...esta soñando...acaso ella esta soñando conmigo?...

sakura: gaara

gaara: se echa a su lado, tranquila...aqui estoy...

sakura: inconscientemente abraza al pelirrojo, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho y durmiendo plácidamente

gaara: se ve tan hermosa cuando duerme...(maldición...que cosas digo...yo soy el kazekague...debería mantener mi posición firme y serio)-decía esto mientras veía el rostro de la pelirrosa- (creo que debería irme)-empezo a recordar como uchiha trato a la pelirrosa- es un maldito...


	6. ENAMORANDOME DE TI

watch?v=EC327NdVuL4

sakura: abre pesadamente los ojos, recordando lo que horas antes el pelirrojo la estuvo consolando- maldición..ah...como pude comportarme asi frente a gaara pensara que soy una llorona- ve alrededor del cuarto- parece que el ya se fue- empieza a levantarse y a vestirse- que hora es -ve el reloj- ah!...maldición ya es muy tarde, se me hace tarde para el hospital!...

tsunade: U_U...-escucha un gritillo de parte de su hija-

anciano: valla, parece que algo o alguien la asusto

shizune: jejeje, en algunas ocaciones es así

gaara: ¬_¬...

sakura: ola, ola, ola, a todos...adios gracias por el desayuno

todos: O_O...

tsunade: sakura, hija no estas comiendo nada

sakura: lo siento, es solo que ya es demasiado tarde...

gaara: ve el rostro de sakura, estaba demacrado, sus ojos aun rojos por lo del dia anterior- ¬_¬

tsunade: aunque sea llévate algo...

sakura: gracias, comere algo en el hospital...- salio y cerro la puerta

anciano: valla tsunade, se ve que es muy responsable...

tsunade: y lo es, en algunas ocaciones le vence el sueño, pero trata de levantarse mas temprano de lo normal para entrenar e ir al hospital...

anciano: me parece bien...

gaara: U_U...bueno...- se levanta de su asiento- gracias por el desayuno, yo me retiro, iré a ver los alrededores

tsunade: kazekague...- antes que pudiera decir mas, este ya se habia marchado-

anciano: calma tsunade.

gaara empezo a caminar y caminar, viendo la aldea completa, a sus habitantes, no pudo evitar pensar en que en esa aldea había crecido sakura, le parecía pacifica, tranquila, dio vueltas y vueltas por cada rincón de la aldea, buscando algo sospechoso y cuando no encontró nada, se dispuso ir al lugar donde el día anterior había estado con sakura

gaara: ah!...- miro alrededor del espeso bosque recordando como había estado entrenando con sakura- ja...-dio una pequeña risilla- esa niña

no pudo tocarme ni un dedo...sakura...- se sonrojo

sasuke:-apareció derrepente-ja, desde que los vi supe que algo se traían...

gaara: nota su presencia...¬.¬- que quieres uchiha...

sasuke: eso es lo que quisiera saber yo, que te traes con sakura...

gaara: eso a ti no te importa, como puede importarte eso si la tratas tan mal

sasuke: yo la trato así por que se lo merece, es una débil, llorona y asi aparente ser fuerte o entrene mucho, seguirá siendo lo que siempre a sido para mi...UN ESTORBO!

gaara:- lo mira con ira- si es un estorbo que haces aquí?...

sasuke: aquí yo también suelo entrenar, no es culpa mía que esa niña aya querido entrenar en el lugar donde yo lo hago...

gaara: hacías..

sasuke: lo hago...porque ahora que estoy aquí...seguiré con mi entrenamiento... en este lugar...así que lárgate de una vez!...

gaara: sonríe maliciosamente...-jajajajajajaja

sasuke: de que te ríes!..-frunce el seño-

gaara: que tratas de aparentar uchiha...que siendo orgulloso y frió conseguirás algo...lo único que hace tu soberbia es alejar alas personas

que se preocupan por ti...

sasuke: como a sakura?..

gaara: -deja de reírse y frunce el seño-ò_ó

sasuke: jajajaja... como lo pensé, ya decía yo...porque un monstruo protegería tanto a una débil...-ve que gaara hace puño- te gusta no?...que lastima que ella no sienta lo mismo...

gaara: que ganas diciéndome todo eso...

sasuke: sabes para lo único que podría servir es para...

gaara: -le propina un golpe- cállate!...

sasuke: maldito...esta me las pagaras maldito arenero!

gaara: si vuelves hablar así de ella, juro que te matare!- da media vuelta y empieza a marcharse

sasuke:(maldito...juro que me las pagara...), me las pagaras maldito arenero...

HORAS DESPUES en casa de la hokague

sakura: ah!...ya llegue- nota la presencia de sus invitados- ola señor feudal!..ola gaara

gaara: buenas noches sakura, dime te siente mejor?

sakura: si, bueno solo estoy un poco cansada...

tsunade: sakura hija...come algo cariño, debes alimentarte bien...una de las enfermeras llamo y dijo que no almorzaste!...

gaara: la mira molesto-

sakura: ah!...esa chismosa!...mañana me las pagara...

tsunade: nada de eso!.. ven hija te eh preparado algo muy rico...

gaara: que te pasa sakura, tu como medico debes ver primero tu salud, así no podrás ayudar a nadie...

sakura: U_U...a!...esta bien gaara...ya deja de regañarme...

gaara: si no quieres que te diga nada, entonces cuídate...

sakura: claro, claro.. como diga su majestad!...

gaara: te estas burlando de mi

sakura: como cree realeza!..

gaara: se le acerca, quieres que te haga sufrir mañana en el entrenamiento no

sakura: a?...eso quiere decir que mañana entrenaras conmigo de nuevo?...

gaara: claro...tu me lo pediste no?

sakura: kia!...-abraza a gaara haciendo que este se sonroje- okey, okey, okey...comere todo!...-empieza a comer

y mira a gaara- gracias por todo...en verdad pensé que eras diferente pero veo que no..eres un gran amigo!...

gaara: en verdad, me consideras tu amigo?

sakura: claro que si!...-lo ve directo a los ojos y se sonroja-(dios!...que me pasa, cuando estoy con gaara mi corazón

late en frenesí, siento algo en mi panza y lo peor de todo es que hay!...todos me están viendo...T-T...)

tsunade: me alegra que te lleves bien con gaara hija!..

sakura: si!..^_^

mientras en suna

baki: ya te dije que no se nada matsuri!...

matsuri: maldición, aquí nadie sabe nada..., ya ha pasado una semana y nadie sabe nada de gaara

baki: ehi..mas respeto de como te diriges a el!..

matsuri: gr...- da media vuelta y se va-gaara!, maldita sea donde estarás!..

ala mañana siguiente

sakura: ah!...

gaara: maldición...-esquiva un golpe- aprendes rápido mis movimientos-

sakura: cuídese kazekague, porque puedo ser una pesadilla si me lo propongo

gaara: ja...eso piensas- con la velocidad que poseía burlo a sakura, haciendo que esta caiga junto con el- O_O..

sakura: estaba tan cerca de gaara que podía ser su agitada respiración- ga..gaara...

gaara: sa...sakura...- reacciona y se pone de pie- disculpa yo...

sakura: no...perdóneme a mi...9.9 -gaara la ayuda a levantarse-ambos jóvenes se miraban, sin disimularlo, sus sentimientos empezaron a crecer, ese sentimiento era puro, sin miedo, sin temores, sin apuros solo intercambiaban miradas tiernas con sentimientos sinceros...

sasuke: sakura...

sakura: voltea de improviso- sa...sasuke...

gaara: ò_ó

sasuke: ve a gaara- creo que los interrumpo, vendré en otro momento

gaara: (y a este que le pasa?)

sakura: no...espera..no estábamos haciendo nada...osea.. dime ...- empezo a ponerse nerviosa- venias a entrenar

sasuke: no...-se acerca a sakura sin tomar importancia la presencia del pelirrojo- yo vine porque sabia que te encontraría aquí

gaara:-frunce el seño-

sakura: vi..viniste por mi...-se asombro-

sasuke: claro, osea..quería pedirte disculpas, de la manera como te trate hace dos días, discúlpame, yo no se que me paso...

creo que sentí celos...

sakura: celos?...pero de q...

gaara: (maldito mentiroso,ya se lo que tratas de hacer pero no te lo permitiré uchiha)-se para al costado de sakura y toma su mano-

sasuke: no lo se, no te eh visto hace mucho tiempo y cuando lo hago te veo con el kazekage de suna, osea me bloquee y no supe como reaccionar creo que me moleste...

sakura: sonrojada- gaara es mi amigo sasuke- suelta la mano de gaara-...yo...acepto tus disculpas

gaara: que es lo que quieres uchiha, tu actitud da mucho que desear..., sakura...por favor vamonos de aquí...

sakura: no...gaara, por favor ve tu...deseo hablare un momento con el...

gaara: que?, no

sakura:-ve sorprendido a gaara- que?

gaara: no dejare que este maldito te haga daño de nuevo, sakura no seas ingenua

sasuke: tu cállate arenero no te metas!...

sakura: sasuke...basta, no insultes a gaara, que te pasa...

gaara: -se alegro al ver que sakura lo defendía de los insultos de sasuke-

sasuke: ah!...lo siento sakura, es solo que ese monstruo me saca de mis casillas...

gaara: que!...-empezo acercarse a sasuke-

sakura: basta...sasuke ya te dije que acepto tus disculpas- ve a gaara- por favor hablaremos mejor en otro momento...vamonos gaara..

gaara: -sonrisa victoriosa- mm...

sasuke: -miraba de reojo la escena- no creas que esto quedo aquí maldito monstruo.

sakura:- ya dentro de la aldea- gracias por todo gaara, pero porque no dejas que hable con sasuke

gaara: ya te dije que no, no me gusta verte llorar y menos por alguien que lo te merece...

sakura:O.O...-se sonroja-

ino: valla valla...miren lo que trae un hermoso día soleado...

gaara: ¬_¬

sakura: ola ino ...

ino: sakura, uhhh...que bien lo tenias guardado...

sakura: -_-.!...no es lo que piensas tonta!..

ino: si como digas!...adios chicos!...a y por cierto hacen una hermosa pareja...O.U!

sakura: ah!...-suspira-

gaara: que pasa?...

sakura: estoy segura de que esa chismosa ira a contarles a todos que tu y yo salimos o algo asi

gaara: y que con eso?...

sakura: a?... acaso no te molesta que te involucren con alguien como yo, osea...dios...-empieza hacer expresiones graciosas- yo sabaku no gaara kazekague de suna, estoy saliendo con una kunoichi llorona y fea, o perdón señores!... pero ella es mi novia!...ajajajajajajajaajajajaja...-empieza a reír-

gaara:O_O...- (se ve tan bella cuando rie...), te vez mejor cuando ries sabes...

sakura: -deja de reír y lo ve-

gaara: a mi no me parece que seas fea...-empieza a caminar-

sakura: yo...-se ruboriza-

gaara: pienso que lo natural es mejor , ademas no eres débil un poco llorona quizás...pero eso se puede arreglar...

sakura: así?...-empieza hacer una pequeña sonrisa-

gaara: así...

sakura: como ?

gaara: como lo hiciste ahora...sonriendo...

sakura: -se sonroja- gracias gaara, eres un gran amigo...

Así pasaron dos meses, en las cuales la supuesta amistad de gaara y sakura marchaba de maravilla, ella se había acostumbrado

ala presencia del pelirrojo, este aun mas con la joven, en muchas ocaciones con los entrenamientos y las salidas que ambos

jóvenes daban por las calles de konoha estuvieron a punto de besarse, ambos intercambiaban miradas, experiencias laborales, se

divertían diariamente, se estaban acostumbrando a pasar así lo días, las cosas marchaban bien, pero el pelirrojo sabia, que ella

aun guardaba sentimientos por el uchiha, cosa q que lo molestaba mucho, el se había dado cuenta que se estaba enamorado de la

joven de los ojos jade, quería decirle la verdad, pero le daba temor que ella lo rechazara, el pensaba que ella solo lo quería como

amigo y por el momento tal vez sea así, pronto se acercaba el festival, ambos ayudaban en los preparativos del festival, gaara empezo a conocer

mas y mas a los compañeros de sakura, uno que otro no le caía muy bien ya que notaba un cierto interés por la pelirrosa, interés que a el no le

agradaba, pero trataba de no hacerse notar tanto.

neji: por favor kazekague podría llevar esto ala torre de la hokague

gaara: esta bien U_U...-llevo algunas sillas con la arena- algo mas -¬_¬

neji: -_-!

tenten: por favor kazekague sama, podría llevar esto ala torre de la hokague

lee: kyaa!...gaara sama, lleve esto ala torre de la hokague

gaara: U.U...!...- ya dejen de estar dándome ordenes ò.ó, ademas si necesitan algo, ustedes mismos pueden llevarlo...

neji, tenten, lee: pero tu tienes ventaja por la arena...Ò_Ó

gaara: por la...!:...

sakura: gaara...-se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla- gracias por ayudarnos...

gaara: -sonrojado- no, no es por nada...no necesitas algo mas sakura?...

sakura: -pone un dedo en sus labios- mm...no, creo que no...-ve alos chicos- chicos falta llevar alguna cosa mas?

todos: siii!:..

lee: mi hermosa flor, podrías decirle a gaara, que lleve todos estos adornos con flores

gaara: okey yo lo haré-jala a lee hasta un lugar donde no los escuchen- pero deja de llamar asi a sakura...

lee:O.o,esta bien...

gaara: -voltea y ve a sakura conversando y riendo con neji- ò.ó

sakura: ajajaja!...- nunca pensé que te pasaría eso neji

neji: si...U_U...espero que lo mantengamos en secreto sakura

sakura: en secreto...pero porque...debería saberse...

neji: coje a sakura de la cintura y le tapa la boca con la otra mano- silencio...

gaara: (maldición porque carajos pasa, doy media vuelta y otro viene a acosarla)

sakura: a!...-se safa del agarre- neji por dios...casi me matas

neji: no exageres...

sakura: bueno...esta bien...pero prométeme, que se lo dirás...

neji: ok, lo haré...algún día

sakura: no!...tiene que ser hoy...de lo contrario hablare!...

neji: ok, esta bien...pero con una condición

sakura: cual es?...

neji: se acerca a sakura y le susurra- que también se lo dirás a sasuke

sakura: -baja la mirada- yo...

neji: yo se que estas enamorada de el, y aunque en estos últimos meses, estuviste evitándolo, se que quiere hablar con el

sakura: para que decirle que aun lo quiero si el lo sabe...

neji: sakura...prometemelo...

sakura: esta bien!

gaara: de que tanto hablan!...

neji y sakura: O_O...

sakura: nada gaara!...-lo jala del brazo- vamos te ayudo a llevar todo lo que falta...^_^-.


	7. un beso y un odio

watch?v=bE3JMG-rImM

NARRA GAARA

Día a día, las semanas iban pasando hasta que llego el día del festival, si, tienen razón en algo...acepte casarme, aprovechando una circunstancia que en realidad no debí, pero lo hice por mi pueblo, por suna, por mi gente, nunca pensé que la persona que escojerian para mi seria la misma chica, ala que trate de lastimar cuando trate de matar a sasuke uchiha, como lo odio...SASUKE UCHIHA, lo detesto, porque tiene a una persona que se preocupa por el, que intento dar la vida por el, yo quisiera algo así, a una mujer que me ame con la misma intensidad que ella lo ama a el, que de todo por mi, ya saben LA VIDA POR MI, ahora que se que ella es mi prometida, lo pensé, y pensé, no entendía, la tenia ahora a ella, todo lo que quise, tengo ala mujer que ama al uchiha, que se preocupa por el, ahora las cosas cambian...quise conocerla, quise entender porque ella lo amaba con tanta intensidad, pero ahora descubrí otra cosa...no quiero aceptarlo...pero, rayos!...ESTOY ENAMORADO DE SAKURA, al principio tuve dudas, pero luego...me di cuenta que soy humano, que soy hombre y que la deseo como mujer, la deseo para mi quisiera que ella me amara como ama al uchiha, no quiero...me duele que ella no me ame, o tal vez si?, tengo que saberlo, y dios!...casarme con ella, pero no por suna ala mierda!..todo, al principio no pensaba en mi!...pero ahora, las cosas cambian...se lo diré hoy, en el baile, le diré mis sentimientos, y QUE SE CASE CONMIGO,pero que sea su desicion...no mas mentiras, ya no mas!...

NARRA SAKURA

Sentía que algo me ocultaban, quería saber que era, y pasaron los días, quería saber porque ellos estaban ahí, al principio me cayo como una patada en el hígado que gente que no era mi familia se quedaran en mi casa, y para colmo, querían que yo atendiera al kazekague, uf!, pero no puedo negar que desde que lo vi no eh dejado de pensar en sus ojos...fui conociéndolo día a día, semana a semana, y se ah vuelto una persona especial, dios...siempre desee poder olvidarme de sasuke de su maltrato, de todo su rencor hacia la gente, el era diferente...es atento, es amable, paciente, modesto, cordial, no se que mas podría decir para describirlo, dios!...era perfecto..., pero rayos!, tenia que volver aparecerse...sasuke uchiha!, lo vi después de años, y volví a pensar en el, pero y gaara!, que me pasa!...en muchas ocaciones estuvimos apunto de besarnos, me hubiera gustado hacerlo, tener mi primer beso con el, y descubrir que era el amor junto a el, pero uchiha, no me ah dejado en paz, me buscaba a escondidas, de la nada!, DESPUÉS DE HABERME TRATADO TAN MAL..., no se que es lo que quiere, pero lo sabre hoy en el festival, dijo que quería decirme algo importante...dios, los nervios me matan, siento que aun lo quiero pero no como antes...ahora pienso en!...GAARA...

NARRA SASUKE

Dios que hermosa se puso sakura, creció mucho en estos últimos años, odio tratarla tan mal, pero tengo que demostrar que no soy débil...y dios, ahora que lo noto también veo que se lleva bien con el arenero ese, maldito arene, la otra vez me dio un golpe muy fuerte en el rostro, pero hay algo que note también, tiene un interés especial en sakura, lastima que ella me ame a mi...o no?, rayos que me pasa...no soporto estos sentimientos, sakura tiene que ser para mi, porque simplemente es así...y que se joda gaara!, se como hacer que le duela tanto ...me las pagara...le quitare lo que mas quiere...

NARRA TSUNADE

al principio sentí que el mundo se me venia encima, dios!, mi pequeña se casara!, nada mas ni nada menos que con el hombre mas poderoso del país del viento, gracias a su apoyo ya no tenemos atentados...gaara hizo un buen trabajo, cumplió con lo que dijo, la verdad fui conociéndolo poco a poco, y me parece muy frió, en algunas ocaciones muy serio pero cuando veo que esta con mi hija, todo cambia, lo veo mas animado, mas calmado, MI HIJA MERECE LO MEJOR...el kazekague es un buen partido para ella pero no me gustaría que sea en contra de su voluntad, ahora que sasuke volvió, me di cuenta que la busca a escondidas, trate de no llamar la atención por evitar algún conflicto con gaara o con ese viejo, que si me cae mal, porque todo lo quiere perfecto!, dios!...deseaba matarlo, pero cuando me di cuenta que deseaba lo mejor para mi hija todo cambio, no es tan malo el viejo!..

NARRA EL ANCIANO

Me alegra mucho que tsunade aya aceptado la propuesta que le hicimos, suna se merece lo mejor y lo mejor es SAKURA, es una chica muy noble, buena, bondadosa, amable, y sobre todo es muy simpática, sus hijos saldrán bellos, y en cuanto a gaara, eh llegado a estimar mucho a este muchacho no solo porque hace lo que sea por suna sino porque, es un joven modesto, y solitario, merece ser feliz, y como no con la mejor kunohichi de konoha!.

sakura: peinando su cabello- dios...U_U...ya es tarde para el festival...- ve el reloj- okey...sakura respira- se ve al espejo- soy un desastre T.T

tsunade: sakura!...hija llegaron tus amigas!...

sakura: gracias...haslas pasar...

hinata:-abre la puerta de la habitación de sakura- wau sakura...esta muy hermosa!

tente: si O_O...estas mejoro que nosotras...

ino: como hija de la hokague esta bien que estés así...debes dar el ejemplo mija!...^_^

sakura: cállense, mirenme, no me veo bien..U_U...

ino : mmm, ya se que te falta...

hinata:-sonríe- te ayudo!

ino: luego de un momento- y bien!..ahora si...estas mas que bella...

sakura: -se ve al espejo y que estaba maquillada- dios!...

ino: que sucede?

sakura: T-T...no nada...gracias chicas...-se sonroja-

hinata:. nunca te eh había visto maquillada, te vez bien sakura...

sakura: gracias...^_^, creo que ya estoy lista

tenten: entonces que esperamos...a lucirnos chicas!...

todas: siii!...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

las chicas se dirigieron al salón mas grande de la torre, todos los invitados quedaron impactados y mas con aquella pelirrosa que estaba mas q bella eran el centro de todo, sakura, llevaba un vestido escotado largo color negro pegado al cuerpo tacones negros también, dejaba ver bien sus atributos,tenten estaba vestida con un vestido color perla largo y con mangas tacos cremas, hinata, estaba con un vestido azul marino largo con blondas a los contados y tacos igual pero con diamantinas y por ultimo ino, estaba con un vestido crema con caída al lado tacones perlas, están muy bellas, los invitados no dejaban de verlas sabían de quienes se trataban, en eso aparecieron los chicos, ninguno pudo apartar la mirada de ellas...

sasuke: (mierda!...esa es sakura...O_o)

naruto:. dios...hinata, estas hermosa

hinata: -sonrojada- gracias naruto...

neji: tenten, estas radiante...

tenten: gracias

ino: no piensas decir nada sai?

sai: siempre te vez hermosa belleza!...

ino: hay...te amo!...-se lanza a su novio...

sakura: heyyy!... no coman en frente de los pobres!...

ino:. ya te tocara sakura...tu sabes a que me refiero...

sakura:-sonrojada- dios!.pero que dices

lee: dios sakura, te vez hermosa!..

sakura: gracias lee- buscaba con la mirada a cierto pelirrojo-

sasuke: - lo nota- sakura, aceptas bailar conmigo?...

sakura: sasuke...O_O...yo...bailar...

sasuke: claro...me encantaria bailar con la chica mas hermosa de la aldea...

todos: ohhhh!- en eso aparecen tsunade y gaara para empezar la ceremonia-

gaara: -ve que sasuke sujetaba la mano de su prometida- tsunade...

tsunade: -dirige la mirada hacia donde v el pelirrojo- ah!...sakura!...

sakura: nota la presencia de su madre- dame un minuto sasuke si?...- se dirige hacia ellos-

sasuke: si...-maldito arenero, no arruinaras esto!..

sakura: mande hokague sama!...

tsunade: por favor olvide algo en casa, tengo que traer algunos papeles con el señor feudal...podrías quedarte con gaara un momento?

sakura: claro..^_^

tsunade: -ve a gaara- los dejo...

gaara:-ve de pies a cabeza a sakura- (dios...que hermosa esta...), te vez bien sakura...-baja la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo-

sakura: gra...gracias- se sonroja-

gaara: dime, hoy no te vi en la tarde, estuviste ocupada...

sakura: si ir de compras con todas las chicas y ver como se pelean por cojer los mejores vestidos de las tiendas es estar ocupada

entonces si...estuve a full!..

gaara: me alegra que tengas sentido del humor...

sakura: jajaja, claro...-lo ve directo a los ojos- me alegra que estés aquí...conmigo

gaara: enserio?

sakura: si...te has convertido en mi mejor amigo...

gaara: así?... y solo me consideras tu amigo?...

sakura: -extrañada- que?...

sasuke: aparece derrepente- sakura, podríamos hablar un momento...

sakura: -ve a gaara- kazekague...

gaara: adelante...(maldito uchiha ya me las pagaras)

sakura: - va con sasuke al otro lado del salón- dime sasuke de que querías hablar...

sasuke: sakura...-ve que gaara no perdía de vista a la pelirrosa- podríamos hablar afuera de la torre?

sakura: a?, pero porque

sasuke:. hazme caso, solo sera un minuto...

sakura: -suspira- ok pero no tardes, tsunade puede llegar y si no me ve, armara todo un escándalo

sasuke: ok...-salieron de la torre-

gaara: -buscaba a sakura- maldición donde estas sakura!...

AFUERA

sakura: ya ok, aquí esta bien...dime sasuke...

sasuke: le da la espalda a sakura- sakura...cuando desidi marcharme a entrenar hace dos años, me fui con mucha tristeza

sakura: que?...

sasuke: sentía que dejaba parte de mi corazón aquí en konoha...la verdad siempre me mostré frió, molesto, hasta en ocaciones te eh tratado

mal, lo se...pero había algo malo en mi,...quería corregir este error que me mata...yo...-voltea para mirarla-

sakura: que me estas diciendo sasuke...

sasuke: perdóname por todo sakura...

sakura:-lagrimas amenazaban con salir- que?

sasuke: -hizo puño- la verdad es que me comporte como una basura contigo, perdóname por haberte tratado tan mal, por todas las veces que llorabas por mi, por todo el dolor que te cause, nunca fui por ti, jamas intente secar tus lagrimas ni calmar tu llanto...tengo un hueco en el corazón, me siento basura tu diste todo por mi...y yo?...PERDÓNAME SAKURA...

sakura: ya cállate sasuke por favor ya no sigas!...-empezo a llorar-

sasuke: quería regresar pronto, quería verte...donde quedo todo lo que me dijiste...los te amo sasuke, nunca te olvidare...

sakura: ya no sigas!...

sasuke: dime, acaso dejaste de amarme y me olvidaste...

gaara:-busco tanto a sakura que salio hasta llegar a ellos, los vio y no pudo evitar escuchar parte de la conversacion, se quedo estatico sin que lo

vieran o eso pensaba el-

sakura: por favor sasuke!...

sasuke: dímelo..acaso ya no me amas sakura, todo tu amor solo fueron palabras!...

sakura:-corre y loo abraza- por favor,...ya no sigas sasuke...jamas pude olvidarte, lo que sentí y siento siempre se mantendrá en mi corazón...

gaara: sintió que le clavaban un puñal en el corazón, el solo miraba asombrado la escena-(sa...sakura...nunca pudiste olvidarlo cierto...dios!, pero porque me siento así...odio esto...que hago aquí!...)

sakura: sasuke!...ya no quiero que sufras, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, por ti...

sasuke: sakura!...-la besa-

gaara: (noooo!..., dios!...porque a mi... maldición!...)-entra ala torre- porque rayos me pasa esto a mi-lagrimas amenazaban con salir-porque mierda tuve que enamorarme de ella, ella nunca me amara, nunca sentirá lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora...me rompieron el corazón y ella ni siquiera lo sabe...ella ama al uchiha, y yo como un invesil...pensando que podría gustarle...

naruto:-le pone una mano en el hombro- gaara...stas bien

gaara: -recompone su postura- si...-empezo a buscar a tsunade y al señor feudal...

naruto: pero?...que fue lo que paso?...-sale de la torre-

sakura:-deja de besar a sasuke- basta!...no lo vuelvas hacer!

sasuke: sorprendido- sa...sakura...

sakura: sasuke lo que dije fue cierto...yo jamas te eh olvidado y nunca lo haré, siempre guardare tu recuerdo en mi corazón, pero ya no es como antes...

sasuke: que dices?

sakura: yo te quiero sasuke, daría hasta la vida por ti nuevamente...pero como hermano!...como mi amigo...no mas!...

sasuke: -asombrado-

sakura: en todos estos años de tu ausencia aprendí a vivir en la soledad, siempre estuve llorando pensando en que hice mal o en que me equivoque para que no me quieras, y sabes que descubrí...que ni tu ni nadie que me trate mal...merece mis lagrimas...tu fuiste cruel y yo ya te perdone hace años y cuando volviste si...creí que ese sentimiento volvió, hasta creí que tal habrías cambiado pero no!..pero ese mismo día que me trataste mal...llore...llore por muchas horas!...y bote todo ese dolor que me mantenía aferrada a ti...y sabes que, yo no te odio, ni tampoco te amo!, me di cuenta que falle en muchos aspecto en primera por pensar que yo teniendo 11 o 14 años podria saber lo que significa amar, yy sabes que no...amor significa mucho y tu no sabes lo que es...y amor de mi no conseguirás, porque yo...ya no te amo!...

sasuke: que maldita eres...te enredaste con el primero que se te cruzo...ya decía yo...que tenias algo con ese monstruo

sakura: ese monstruo como tu lo llamas...es mas humano y tiene mejores sentimientos que tu...ese monstruo resulto ser mas hombre que tu!...porque el ama...ama a su pueblo con la misma intensidad con la yo te ame a ti, el daría la vida por su pueblo...-abre los ojos-(gaara...)...como me hubiera gustado conocerlo mas antes!...

sasuke: ja...ya no tengo por que escucharte mas...adios molestia...-da media vuelta y empieza a caminar-

sakura:-dio media vuelta y ve a -naruto?...que haces aqui...

naruto: O.O...sakura...amiga...-va y la abraza-

sakura:-sorprendida corresponde el abrazo y se pone a llorar-

naruto tranquila...ya paso sakura...

sakura: -deja de abrazar a su amigo- gracias...me siento mucho mejor de haber dicho todo lo que tenia aqui dentro!...

naruto: te felicito amiga mía...me siento feliz por ti...vamos ala torre, nos han de estar esperando...

sakura: si!...


	8. TE casaras conmigo!

watch?v=sbkjZhjXtGQ

anciano: pero kazekague, hoy anunciaremos el compromiso...

gaara: como quieres q te lo diga maldita sea!...ella no me ama...

anciano:. ya hablamos de eso gaara...un kazekague debe entender que el pueblo esta mas primero que los sentimientos, este ella o no

enamorada del uchiha, ella debe casarse por su aldea...

gaara: no lo haré!...

anciano: porque cambio de parecer tan rápido...

gaara: -lo ve con ira- porque!..porque..porque yo me eh enamorado de ella

anciano: valgame dios!...al fin te diste cuenta?

gaara: que?...

anciano: yo lo note hace mucho...pero eso te beneficia a ti...vas a tener lo que deseas...

gaara: yo quiero que ella sea feliz!...

anciano: y lo sera señor, pero a su lado...

gaara: no...-da media vuelta-

ancino: tan fácil te rinde, tan fácil deja de un inferior a usted le robe todo ...usted aun puede hacerla feliz, digame que va hacer ella

al lado de un hombre así...usted tiene un deber y ella también, hoy lo sabrán todos y le guste o no deben acatar la ley...no lo haga por usted

hágalo por suna, si dice que ya la perdió a ella...pues vea que aun no pierde a suna!...

gaara:- da media vuelta y lo ve- tiene razón!...yo me casare con sakura!...(pero ahora todo sera distinto...)

NARRA GAARA

maldita sea, y cuando todo estaba saliendo bien, tubo que aparecer ese mal nacido de uchiha, se llevo a mi novia, yo la busque y busque, y cuando al fin la encuentro...ambos estaban declarando sus sentimientos, dios,...que rayos hice mal...odio al uchiha por que se que lo hizo para molestarme, la odio a ella por ser tan hermosa y buena que hizo que me enamorara perdidamente de ella, y me odio a mi por haber caído tan bajo...yo...soy sabaku no gaara, jamas eh amado y jamas debí amar...ahora, conozco el rechazo el desamor, la desconfianza, me rompieron el corazón y por dios!...ella no lo sabe... pero hay algo que aun puedo hacer...me casare con ella!...y la haré infeliz! porque la separare de lo que mas ama...lo haré porque yo la amo y quiero que sienta el rechazo que yo sentí, quiero que sufra como yo sufro ...si no es para mi, no es para nadie, carajo...ala mierda todo...

NARRA SAKURA

el me beso, y dios me separe rápidamente de el...no quería que pensara que aun lo amaba, me sentí bien al decirle todas sus verdades...pero no dejo de pensaren que sentí que alguien nos observaba, mantuve la calma, intente no llorar pero bueno lo hize, y bueno me desahogue, al final el tubo lo que se merece y al fin lo rechace tantas veces el me rechazo a mi...me siento bien por eso...ahora solo me queda volver al baile y hablar con gaara que a propósito dijo que me quería confesar algo...

tsunade: BIEN!...VAMOS A DAR INICIO A NUESTRA CELEBRACIÓN

todos: wuuu!...viva!...

la noche paso lenta y acogedora, gaara no apareció en ningún momento, sakura lo buscaba con los ojos pero no lo encontró...

hasta que por fin...tsunade iba a dar por finalizado el baile y ahí estaba el!...gaara se había cambiado...se había colocado su

tipica vestimenta de suna(kazekague), todos se reunieron para escuchar las palabras de su líder, sakura se acerco hacia su madre y se paro

al lado de gaara, intento cogerle la mano pero es no se dejo, era mas frio pensaba ella...algo andaba mal...

tsunade: bueno , ahora doy la palabra a nuestro señor feudal de la aldea de la arena y nuestro invitado de honor y aliado el kazekague de suna!...

todos: wuuu!...viva!...

anciano: bien...de antemano agradecerle a cada uno de ustedes por su compañía la noche de hoy, como ya saben ahora somo aliados...somo amigos, vecinos... nosotros apoyaremos a konoha ahora y siempre y mas ahora que tenemos una fuerza mayor por la cual cuidar de konoha!...nuestro kazekague se nos casa!...

gaara: U_U...

sakura: (casarse?...pero como...con quien?)

anciano: que mejor que unir mas los lasos de nuestras aldeas que con un matrimonio!...una hermosa flor diría yo, la mejor de todas las doncellas...

sakura: tsunade...de que esta hablando

tsunade: ...sakura, luego hablamos por favor...

sakura: empezo a ponerse nerviosa

anciano: la mejor medico ninja de toda la aldea , la srta SAKURA HARUNO...

todos:...viva...sakura...viva el kazekague...

ino: que?...

tenten: de que están hablando...

neji: sakura se casara con gaara?...

sakura: que!...como porque...-empezo a temblar-

gaara:-la coje del brazo- vamos!...

sakura:-camino junto con gaara- (dios...que esta pasando...)-empezo a llorar

gaara: deja de llorar maldita sea, compórtate como una ninja!...

sakura: ga...gaara...-dolían sus palabras-

anciano: gracias por su presencia señores, el día de mañana partiremos a suna hacer los preparativos de la boda y obviamente, que les haré llegar las invitaciones a cada uno de ustedes...-se despide de todos y se retira-

gaara:-alza la mano para despedirse de todos y se retira jalando a sakura consigo- avanza!...

sakura:-no dejaba de llorar-(porque...que esta pasando aquí...porque me hacen esto...que significa todo esto!...)

gaara:-la ve molesto- si sigues llorando...te golpeare!...así que mas te vale que dejes de hacerlo

sakura: q...que!-lo ve sorprendida, donde estaba ese gaara tierno y que la consolaba pensaba-

tsunade: gracias a todos-se retira-

EN EL CUARTO DE SAKURA

tsunade: cálmate sakura por favor!...

sakura: como voy a calmarme si me acabo de enterar que me voy a casar de esta forma!;que es lo que pasa!...porque

tsunade: le explica la situación y le dice toda la verdad a sakura-

sakura: (osea que todo esto fue por eso, esa amabilidad, esos gestos, todo lo hizo por eso), porque...porque yo

tsunade: hija cálmate por favor...

sakura: como pudiste aceptar algo así!...

tsunade: sakura por favor...piensa las cosas que te dije si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez no hubiera habido festival, nada de esto...estaríamos en guerra y tal vez perderíamos...otra guerra sakura...por favor...

sakura: yo hubiera peleado...hubiera dado la vida por mi país si fuera necesario...

anciano: entra al cuarto- y lo harás sakura, deberías sentirte afortunada, demostraras lo que tanto dices, darás la vida por tu pueblo uniéndote en matrimonio con el kazekague...

sakura:-empezo a llorar- que dice!...

anciano: gaara lo esta haciendo por suna y tu lo harás por konoha!...que diferencia hay

sakura: no!...no quiero...

tsunade: sakura, por favor, intenta quererlo...inténtalo...

sakura: no!...(como puedo pensar en quererlo si todo lo hizo por ese maldito tratado, solo me uso...me mintió!, me hizo pensar que tal vez

el me quería)

tsunade: sakura?...sakura me oyes...

sakura:-dio un salto ala ventana de su habitación y empezo a correr...

tsunade: sakura!...

anciano: déjela tsunade...ella volverá se lo aseguro...

sakura, corrió y corrió y infiltro en el denso bosque sin importar que las llamar y las espinas estaban rasgando su hermoso vestido que aun traía puesta, se quito los tacos para poder correr mas libremente, corrió y corrió hasta que sin darse cuenta se sintió perdida en la oscuridad del bosque, vio una luz...eran los limites de konoha, no sabia que había hecho, se comporto como una niña berrinchosa, ella sabia que tenia que hacerlo, casarse o se iniciaría una nueva guerra en ese momento odio tanto a gaara, que lo maldijo durante varios minutos, se vio a si misma y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un lago en cual miro su reflejo en el agua, estaba desgreñada, sucia, con el vestido roto, arañada y con los ojos rojos, ella se hecho al agua, intento desaparecer de ahí, abrió los ojos y pudo ver la obscuridad de las profundidades,tubo miedo, pero volvió a cerrar lo ojos eh intento no abrirlos mas...

Los rayos del sol hicieron que ella se despertara, abrió pesadamente, se vio ella misma y noto que estaba con distinta ropa ala que traía puesta las horas, anteriores, recordó lo que paso y empeso a llorar, se abrazo así misma maldiciendo una y otra vez la miserable vida que le toco vivir, vio a los lados de su habitación y vio varias maletas ya preparadas se dirigió a su closet y vio que todo lo que contenían las maletas eran sus cosas ya acomodadas

sakura: porque...dios!...PORQUE -volvió a llorar-

tsunade:-abre la puerta de sakura- hija!, ya despertaste...

sakura: quien me trajo aquí?...-dijo muy seria secándose las lagrimas-

tsunade: cuando te fuiste, gaara fue atrás de ti...no dijo mas y salto detrás tuyo...

sakura: -levanto una ceja- así?...acaso le remordió la conciencia

tsunade: sakura, hija, se que esto es difícil pero...

sakura: nada de eso...yo...me voy a casar, y ya no hay nada que hacer...porque no se pudo impedir...

tsunade: sakura!...

sakura: yo soy como un objeto al que pueden negociar y llegar a acuerdos, soy como un animal al que pueden trasladar de un lado a otro, soy

una cosa ala que no les importan si tiene sentimientos o no!...SOY!...

gaara: BASTA!...

sakura:-mira directo a gaara-

gaara: recuerda que yo también estoy haciendo un sacrificio sakura!...

sakura: -lo mira enojada- porque me escogieron a mi!...

anciano: por tus cualidades y tu temperamento-aparece detrás de gaara-

sakura: yo...que significo para ti gaara!...-lo mira directo a los ojos a punto de llorar-

gaara:- la ve directo a los ojos, quería decirle que la ama, que si sentía algo por ella, pero recordó lo que paso con sasuke, y sintió

mucho ira- como podría sentir algo por una llorona...

tsunade: gaara!...

anciano: U_U...-se quedo mudo pero agacho la cabeza en señal de negación-

sakura:-empezo a llorar- y si dices tantas cosas feas de mi, porque carajos me haces esto...!...-estaba demasiado dolida-

gaara: yo...-no dijo mas porque sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara-

sakura: abofeteo a gaara y lo vio con desprecio- yo no me casare contigo!...

gaara:-lo mira enojado- eso no lo desides tu...

sakura: óyeme bien...si me haces esto!, yo haré tu vida miserable!...

gaara: pues...-la sujeta del brazo- creo que la que sufrirá aquí seras tu...-pudo ver en los ojos de la pelirrosa enojo, ira,

decepción, dolor-

tsunade: por favor ya vasta!, sakura...por favor ya hablamos de esto!

sakura: tu hablaste!...yo no...tu me explicaste que el tenia que casarse con una ninja de koonoha!...pues bien...-coloca la mano sobre su banda-

tsunade: sakura!, no lo hagas!...

sakura: RENIEGO DE MI DESTINO!, DE MI PAÍS...PORQUE CUANDO MAS LO NECESITE NO ESTUVIERON PARA MI!...YA NO SERÉ MAS UNA NINJA DE KONOHA!...

-se quito la banda haciendo se su cabello que estaba sujetado cabellera al baiben, acto seguido, arrojo la banda con fuerza-

anciano:U_U...,creo que nos equivocamos con ella...

sakura : ò.ó

tsunade:-lagrimas amenazaron con salir-sakura...que hiciste...

anciano:-ve a tsunade- hokague!...esto es un desmán...-da media vuelta-

gaara:-suspira con decepción- U.U

tsunade: kazekague...señor feudal por favor!...

anciano: esto es la guerra hokague sama!...

sakura: que...-empezo a respirar agitada-

tsunade: por favor, esperen!...no hagan esto!...por lo que mas quieran...

gaara: -voltea- no lo haremos...siempre y cuando la srta se retracte de sus palabras y nos pida por favor...

tsunade:-hace puño y empieza a llorar-

sakura:-ve a su madre en este estado y se dio cuenta de lo que hizo- tsunade sama...!...-se acerca a ella pero no la escuchaba-por favor...

señor feudal...no haga esto...

anciano: ya escuchaste al kazekague...

sakura:-desesperada se dirige a gaara-gaara por favor!...

gaara: señor kazekague para usted srta haruno...no sea igualada,no esta hablando con sus amigos!...

sakura: -llorando empezo a rogarle que no lastime a sus seres queridos- por favor...le pido perdón kazekague!, no se lo que me paso...yo...si deseo casarme!...por favor...

gaara: levanta tu banda ya!...

sakura:-hace puño y va a recoger la banda casi rota- Ù_Ú...POR FAVOR!...

anciano: bueno...entonces todo fue un mal entendido...coje tus maletas sakura...y va monos ya!..

sakura: por favor déjenme despedirme de mis amigos...

gaara: ahora!...-casi grita-

sakura:-tubo que obedecer a gaara, el estaba dolido, estaba molesto y decepcionado, y se desahogaba tratando mal ala mujer que tanto amo- si...-dijo en tono triste- adios madre...-gaara, hizo movimientos con ambas manos y desaparecieron con la arena-

tsunade:-ve que desaparecen y cae al suelo llorando- SAKURAAAAAAA!...

shizune:-entra ala habitación- tsunade por favor...calmece...

tsunade: mi hija!...SAKURA.!...

shizune:-no pudo evitar sentirse mal con tsunade y pensar en el futuro que le aguardaba a sakura-(dios...que pasara ahora...)


	9. nuevamente enamorado

watch?v=Ib-wz_OHqHc

pasaron dos días de la partida de sakura,tsunade se tranquilizo al saber que llego a salvo, pero tenia el corazón estrujado, no solo por su partida sino porque ella sabia que gaara la amaba pero ahora la trataba mal, y ella no podía intervenir, solo obedecer las leyes y esperar noticias de su hija, por otro lado naruto y los demás al enterarse de las noticias, no dudaron en querer tomar rumbo a la aldea de gaara, pero tsunade lo prohibió, sasuke no lo podía creer, era algo que no podía entender, sentía dolor en el pecho al saber de la partida de sakura, el no entendía el porque pero, cuando lo supo..ya era muy...muy tarde.

NARRA SAKURA

pasaron los días y las semanas...y yo, encerrada en las 4 paredes de un lujoso cuarto, sin saber nada ni de mi madre ni de mis amigos, gaara no venia para nada ni para decirme ola, yo sufría, me dolía, no tengo hambre, no quería comer...solo quería desaparecer, odiaba a ese hombre, porque me hizo eso...estraño tanto a mis amigos, que fue lo que paso para que cambie tan repentinamente...por favor dios!, dame una señal...ayúdeme a salir de aquí, ya se acerca la boda y tengo miedo, no solo porque no estarán mis seres queridos presentes, sino también porque no quiero casarme!, mucho menos acostarme con el hombre que mas daño me hizo, pero lo extraño, por alguna razon, lo extraño...

NARRA GAARA

ahí estaba sakura, durmiendo...ella no sabia que iba todas las noches y las observaba dormir hasta que amanezca, pasaron muchas semanas y mis hermanos que están mas pendientes de ella me dicen que no quiere comer, que no deja que nadie pasa y que la escuchan llorar todos los días,que fue lo hizo para amarla de esta manera tan posesiva, dios...no quiero verla sufrir, pero me duele que no me ame, que piense solo en uchiha!..., ya se acerca el día de la boda y no se como reaccionara ella o yo, cuando nos demos el si, osea, es para siempre, temari dice que hable con ella, pero no ...no lo haré!...ella deberá hacer todo lo que yo digo...y cuando sea mi esposa, las cosas seguirán igual...

gaara:-estaba sentado llenando algunos papeles-U_U

matsuri: -empezo a gritar- ya me canse de que nunca hables gaara!...has cambiado que paso contigo!...

gaara: basta!..-se levanta de su haciento- el único motivo por el que te deje pasar es para que entregues lo que estoy firmando...ya te dije que no me molestes

matsuri: te vas casar con alguien que no amas, el consejo no puede hacerte esto...osea...porque no escojieron a alguien de suna, porque ella!...

gaara: deja de decir tantas tonterías ademas a ti que te importa si me caso sin amarla o no...

matsuri: porque te conozco!, tu no eres asi...

gaara: conocerme?...solo te enseñe un par de veces y nada mas...ni siquiera soy tu sensei, tu no me conoces...

matsuri: dime...-se para frente a el- acaso estas enamorado de esa mujer!

gaara: -empuja a matsuri con la arena-déjame en paz!...

matsuri: tu no amas a esa mujer-se para nuevamente frente a gaara- si la amaras estarías con ella, pero se que no lo estas-sonríe- yo podría hacerte feliz

gaara: -frunce el seño- me estas espiando acaso?, tu que sabes de mi... solo estas detrás de mi mendigando amor, cuando sabes que no siento nada por ti

matsuri: puedes decir lo que quieras gaara- se acerca asu rostro- pero yo se que te alejas de mi porque sientes algo por mi...

gaara:-la enpuja con la arena de una manera mas tosca- lárgate de mi vista, no quiero volver a verte...y no te vuelvas acercar a mi -desaparece con la arena-

matsuri: digas lo que digas gaara, haré que tu corazón me pertenezca...acabare con esa molestia que tienes ...

gaara: maldita...-empezo a caminar por la densa arena sin rumbo- quien se cree para hacerme esa acusación...ella que sabe...-ve a lo lejos a su hermano-kankuro?

kankuro: gaara!...-grita-

gaara: que paso?...

kankuro- agitado- es sa...sakura...-empieza a respirar- ella...esta mal...

gaara:- sintió su corazón desprenderse de su cuerpo- vamos!...

kankuro: si...-desaparecen con la arena-

en casa de los sabaku no

temari: sakura!...por favor...despierta...-lloraba- por favor...-sujeta la mano de sakura

gaara:-tira la puerta y entra- temari!...-respira agitado- que paso...

temari: gaara, sakura, no reacciona...yo...le traje algo para que coma...

gaara: que paso?, dime...

temari: converse con ella y al fin logre que acepte comer un poco... y cuando cogió el plato se desvaneció...

gaara:(maldición)-se arrodilla para estar a altura de su hermana y sakura que estaba tirada aun en el suelo-(maldita sea...)-le coje la mano- su...su pulso es muy débil!...

temari: -aun llorando- esta sufriendo gaara!...ella puede morir si sigue en este estado...

kankuro:- entra- y que esperamos!, carajo llevemosla a un hospital de inmediato...

temari: ve a gaara- gaara?...

gaara: -ve a su hermana adivinando lo que iba a decir- temari...primero es la vida de sakura!...no importa el que dirán...

temari: si hermano!...-empieza a levantarse-

gaara: esperen!, yo la llevare...-carga a sakura y desaparece con la arena-

YA EN EL HOSPITAL

enfermera: ka...kazekague!...-ve que traía a una mujer en sus brazos-

gaara: por favor...ayúdenme...

doctora:-sale del hospital- rápido...traigan una camilla!...-ve a gaara- señor kazekague ella es?...

gaara: ella es mi prometida- baja la cabeza con vergüenza-

doctora:-sorprendida por el estado de la joven- esta bien...no se preocupe nos ocuparemos de ella...usted tiene que esperar señor...

gaara: yo quiero estar a su lado!...quisiera entrar con ella...

doctora: el cuadro que la srta presenta es un cuadro de desnutrición, mira las ojeras que tiene...esta mujer esta muy débil...es posible que

necesitemos donantes de sangre, ahora...usted no puede ingresar, porque la trasladaremos a una zona de sumo cuidado y...

gaara: dije que ME QUEDARE CON ELLA!...

todos: O_O...-si kazekague...-empezaron a preparar la sala para tratar a sakura

gaara: Ù_Ú!

doctora: -sacandole muestras de sangre- mmm...-analizando la muestra- como lo dije...necesitamos sangre

gaara: yo donare...

doctora: lo ve- usted no sera suficiente necesitamos dos donantes mas...

gaara: ok...-se acerca ala doctora- cuídela de lo contrario usted lo pagara!...

doctora: O_o...

gaara: saliendo ala sala de espera- kankuro, temari...

temari, kankuro: dinos gaara...

gaara: por favor necesito su ayuda...necesito donantes yo...

temari: pone una mano sobre su hombro- tranquilo hermano...

kankuro: nosotros estamos dispuestos a todo, pero gaara... necesitamos decirte algo antes...

gaara: que es?...

temari: debes desistir de sakura...

gaara: que?...

kankuro: que sentido tiene ayudarla si seguirá encerrada ... si seguirá sufriendo...

temari: debes terminar con esta farsa ya!...

gaara: no lo haré!...

temari: gaara...tu me contaste lo que paso...y entiendo tu enojo...pero es injusto que la trates así...es injusto para ambos...

gaara: no...-recuerda el beso de sasuke con sakura- ella debe pagar - hace puño- por lo que hizo...

temari: y dime que fue lo que te hizo!...si ni siquiera sabia que estabas enamorado de ella...

kankuro: gaara...mira a tu alrededor...no crees q es suficiente lo que le esta pasando...ella puede morir..

temari: mas aya de todo esto gaara...esta en riesgo su vida...

gaara: yo...lo pensare...

temari: esta bien..-ve a sus hermanos- vamos!...sakura nos necesita.

NARRA SAKURA

ME vi corriendo por unos pasillos obscuros, corría y corría, sin darme cuenta me vi descalca...porque sentía tanto frió...sentía mis manos

congelarse, sentía mis labios secos, y mis muñecas adolorida...como si me hubieran incado miles de agujas, sentía poco aire...no se que me pasa...porque me siento así, recuerdo que hablaba con temari...le conté lo que paso...y ella me dijo algo que me llamo la atención...gaara vio cuando sasuke me beso, y no solo eso...el piensa que aun lo amo, pero porque me importa tanto lo que opine o no, el me hizo daño no?..temari dijo que gaara no es una persona que muestra sus sentimientos...pero que se sintió muy frutado y confundido por todo, porque..quisiera preguntárselo...ya me canse de correr...siento tanto frió...y ahora...U_u...siento que mis labios están tibios...que paso?...de pronto veo una luz...acaso estoy muerta no!...si estoy muerta..dios...por favor...quisiera ver por ultima vez a mis amigos!...a gaara!...hace meses no lo veo, la ultima vez fue cuando llegamos ala aldea y me encerró en ese cuarto... si estoy muerta dios!...quiero verlo por ultima vez.

NARRA GAARA

Mierda!, sentía que la perdía...los latidos de sakura pararon en cuando le pusieron la segunda transfusión... no respiraba...dios!... y todo es culpa mía porque mierda le hice esto...los médicos se alejaron de ella, dijeron que ya no había nada que hacer...vi a temari llorar, a kankuro a un lado de la puerta como un niño castigado...yo no me resigno!, sakura prometió casarse conmigo...mierda, aun sigo pensando en eso...si no fuese por ese maldito acuerdo ella no se encontraría aquí...no me resigno a perderla...la bese...empece intentar reanimarla...darle aire por la boca..no responde...sakura!...no te mueras!...trate y trate...todo es culpa mía...tun tun...tun tun...oí a lo lejos ese sonido...su corazón!...esta latiendo...mierda...llore de alegría..sakura...estaba viva...dios gracias...lo ultimo que deseo en este mundo es que ella muera...quiero decirle que la amo...siquiera por primera y ultima vez.

pasaron 2 días

sakura: abre pesadamente los ojos- que...que fue lo que me paso...-sintió un leve peso entre sus piernas- ga...gaara...- se sorprende- gaara...-empieza a respirar rápidamente, ve sus muñecas vendadas

gaara:-sintió que sakura se movió- sakura...despertaste...

sakura:-sintió temor- que...que hago aquí...que haces tu aquí...-intento levantarse-

gaara: no lo hagas..aun estas devil...-la ayuda a que vuelva acostarse-

sakura: que paso?...

gaara: sakura...yo...-baja la cabeza- perdóname...

sakura: -lo ve directo a los ojos- gaara...porque?...

gaara: enmendare el daño que te hice...-sujeta su mano-

sakura: enmendaras el daño?...de que me estas hablando...

gaara: sakura...el compromiso se ah roto...

sakura:-abre a mas no poder sus ojos- q..que?

gaara: puedes volver a konoha...

sakura: lo...lo dices enserio?

gaara: si...

sakura: gracias gaara...yo...

temari: sakura!...-llego junto con un hermoso adorno de flores- despertaste...

sakura: si...ya me siento mucho mejor...

temari:-ve a su hermano- me alegro sakura...gaara...el doctor dijo que hoy en la tarde la evaluaran nuevamente, y si todo esta bien

mañana mismo te darán de alta sakura!

sakura: enserio?...

temari: claro!...

gaara: bueno...yo...tengo algunos asuntos que atender en la torre...me retiro...-ve a sakura- cuídate sakura...

sakura: gaara...-no pudo decir mas ya que se había marchado con la arena-

temari: tranquila sakura...ya tendrán tiempo para hablar...

sakura: temari...ya no hay tiempo...gaara me dejo ir a konoha...

temari: que?...-se sorprende-

sakura: cuando estuve en ese cuarto...día tras día...sentía que lo odiaba...quería entender el porque me hizo eso...pero...cuando tu me contaste lo que paso y el motivo por el que estaba así conmigo...pudo comprender un poco...y...

temari: y?...

sakura: temari...me dolió mucho que tu hermano sea indiferente conmigo...trate de entender ese lado...lo pensé y lo pensé...y ahora que lo entendí me siento mas tranquila...estoy empezando a querer a gaara...es extraño porque la mayor parte del tiempo no lo eh visto, estaba molesta porque no ni siquiera se dignaba aparecer aunque sea para saludarme y preguntarme si estoy bien...se supone soy su prometida...bueno..lo era...-baja la mirada-

temari: sakura, como te comente el no es de expresar sus emociones...pero cuando me contó lo que paso...pensé...sakura haruno es la primera mujer con la que veo que mi hermano es celoso...cuando me contó cuando entrenaban...lo vi sonreír...y cuando me contó lo del uchiha...pues ya sabes...todo lo contrario.

sakura: por eso mismo temari...tengo que aclarar algunas cosas con el...

temari: te iras a konoha?...

sakura: la verdad...creo que ya no estoy segura si quiero regresar...

temari: -sonríe- sakura...tu eres la única que puede hacer que gaara cambie...pues ya de por si...te considero de la familia...

sakura:-se sonroja- gracias...

temari: bueno bueno...esperemos a que el doctor ese te de el alta y nos vamos ala torre

sakura: gracias...

LUEGO DE UN PAR DE HORAS EN LA TORRE DE SUNA

matsuri: y bien...que desidiste gaara...

gaara: hice lo que me aconsejaste...

matsuri: enserio?...-sonríe- eso quiere decir que te deshiciste...digo que terminaste con sakura?...

gaara: lo hice porque tenias razón...no puedo obligar a alguien a un matrimonio...

matsuri: gaara...se lo que suna quiere...se lo que el consejo desea...el quiere verte feliz...

gaara: -la ve- tu...

matsuri: yo siempre me eh preocupado por ti...gaara...yo te amo!...

gaara:(escucho que dice amarme...pero porque no siento ninguna emoción...no es lo mismo que escuchar esas palabras de los labios de sakura...porque carajos ella no me amo...)

matusi: gaara?...

gaara: si?...-sale de sus pensamientos-

matsuri: estas bien?...

gaara: si, gracias...

matsuri: -sonríe- te vez tan lindo...-se acerca y acaricia su rostro-

gaara: (porque...porque dejo que me toque...si no siento nada por ella...como me gustaría que ella fuese sakura...que me ame..como ella dice amarme...sakura...sakura...)-no se dio cuenta que matsuri se estaba acercando a sus labios-

sakura:-entra al cuarto y ve la escena de matsuri acariciando a su EX prometido y el...bien gracias!...se dejaba o estaba tonto...- (que?...que significa esto...si el decía tanto que me amaba o bueno eso es lo que me dijo temari...y ahora se esta besando con ella...porque...y porque me duele...)-sintió que resbalaban de sus mejillas gotas saladas- (dios...estoy llorando...soy una desastre...no se que hago aquí...debería irme...)

gaara:-se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y se separa de matsuri pero cuando lo hizo era demasiado tarde, vio a unos cuando pasos una melena rosa,una cara un tanto demacrada, lagrimas en un bello rostro, por dios!, vio a sakura llorando-sa..sakura...-empuja a matsuri-

matsuri:- ve a sakura- ò.ó tu debes ser sakura...te advierto de ahora en adelante...que te alejes de gaara...el es mi novio.. y no quisiera hacerte daño niña...así que LÁRGATE!...

sakura:- salio corriendo del cuarto-(dios!...soy una tonta al pensar que todo esto podría cambiar...porque...porque me pasa esto...primero..sasuke juega con mis sentimientos...ahora gaara...porque...)

gaara: porque le dijiste eso!...

matsuri: para que..ella solo te hace daño...dime, para que estuvo aquí..obviamente solo quería acerte daño

gaara: después me encargare de ti...-sale corriendo detrás de sakura-

matsuri: no!...-sale detrás de gaara-

...

temari: ve que sakura sale como una bala de la torre- sakura!...-empieza a seguirla-sakura!...-la alcanza- sakura...que...que fue lo que paso...

sakura: gaara...-respira agitadamente- el... el y matsuri- empezo a llorar- el...la beso...- en cuando dijo eso volvió a correr como el viento

gaara:-alcanzando a temari- temari...sakura...donde esta...

temari: desgraciado!...yo que te estaba ayudando...y tu ...como te atreves hacerle eso...

gaara: no temari...todo es un mal entendido...por favor...dime...donde se fue...

temari: se fue por aya...

gaara: -ve a lo lejos a matsuri- por favor temari...

temari: -sigue con la mirada a su hermano- entiendo...ve...yo me encargare del estorbo...

gaara:-empieza a correr-

matsuri: -ve que gaara volvió a correr- ah!...maldición...gaara!...

temari: -la detiene con fuerza del brazo- maldita- la gira para quedar ala altura de ella -

matsuri: temari!...-sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara-

temari: quien te crees para interferir en su relación...maldita...eres una resbalosa

matsuri: deja de insultarme...que yo no hice nada...solo quiero que gaara este bien...

temari: para ti es el kazekague...maldita...no creas que no se la clase de mujerzuela que eres...intentaste enredar a mi hermano...lo besaste justo cuando entro su prometida...

matsuri: para empezar ex prometida... y segundo, yo no sabia que esa mosca muerta estaba en la puerta...

temari: -vuelve a golpearla- mas respeto con sakura...ella sera la esposa de mi hermano...y créeme que cuando gobierne suna junto a gaara

me encargare que desaparezcas de aquí...

matsuri: no vuelvas a golpearme...!

temari: o q?...me vas a retar desgraciada...tu no le llegas ni a los talones a sakura...maldita...aléjate de mi hermano...porque te las veras conmigo...

matsuri:-frunce el seño y no pudo hacer mas, tubo que retirarse vencida mas no derrotada-(maldita, ya verán gaara sera mio...cuente lo que cueste)

CON GAARA

gaara: llegando a los limites de suna- maldición...donde puede estar...-ve a todos lados y al final pudo ver a lo lejos, a sakura correr hacia

el desierto-sakura!

sakura:-aun con lagrimas en los ojos- lárgate...aléjate de mi!...

gaara:-la alcanza y la sujeta para que ya no corra mas- por favor...

sakura: que...-respira agitada- que quieres...

gaara: porque actúas de esa manera!...me confundes...

sakura: que?...quiero entender una cosa...el día de hoy...terminaste conmigo y en este mismo día..te besas con otra...que clase de persona eres...

gaara: -sorprendido- para empezar...yo no la bese...y bueno pues...no quería terminar esto...yo...lo hize por tu bien...

sakura: por mi bien..?...si yo te hubiera importado no me hubieras encerrado en ese cuarto...

gaara: por dios...te vi con el uchiha...que querías que hiciera...

sakura: tus excusas no tienen sentido...yo no sabia nada...y de pronto me vi...era la prometida del kazekage...y estaba encerrada como una prisionera...

gaara: lo se...hice mal y lo reconozco...pero tenia tanto miedo...de que te vallas...con el uchiha...

sakura: no entiendes...que sasuke no significa nada para mi!...-abre lo ojos sorprendida- (sasuke...realmente el no significa nada...para mi...yo dije eso?...)

gaara: -sorprendido- es enserio?

sakura:(sasuke...siempre quise ser la sra uchiha, pero al final termine siendo la prometida del kazekague)...lo que siento ahora por sasuke es solo amistad...y si me lo preguntas...el fue quien me beso...

gaara: entonces...(dios fue un gran estúpido al pensar que sakura estaba con el uchiha...vuelven a reaparecer estas sensaciones...yo...me encantaría saber que siente ella por mi...)

sakura: por favor...déjame ir..ya no quiero estar mas acá...

gaara: que?...-la coje del brazo- sakura...por favor...dame una oportunidad...

sakura: lo ve directo a sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que ella tanto soñó- oportunidad..para q

gaara: para que me conozcas, para que veas que no soy la persona que crees, perdóname por todo el daño que te hice, pero si...estaba celoso, tenia miedo de perder algo que aun no tenia que era tu amor...

sakura:-recordó lo que temari dijo acerca de su hermano- U_U...gaara...yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, hay veces actuamos por impulso...yo..

gaara: se mi amiga nuevamente, y dame la oportunidad de que me conozcas mas, ábreme tu corazón sakura...-se arrodilla

sakura: gaara!...que haces...

gaara: sakura, por favor cásate conmigo...que sea por tu voluntad...aceptas casarte conmigo? - saca de su bolsillo un hermoso anillo de oro con un diamante al medio-prometo que no te presionare en nada...solo dame la oportunidad

sakura: gaara yo...

gaara: no te presionare sakura!, el día que nos cacemos sera diferente...todo sera como tu lo desees

sakura: lo dices enserio...

gaara: -se levanta y coloca el anillo a sakura- como tu lo desees...haré lo que me pidas

sakura:- sonrió y un leve tono rojizo apareció en su mejilla- esta...esta bien...si...si quiero conocerte mas gaara, quiero casarme...-abraza al pelirrojo-

gaara: -sonrio-


	10. una decisión fatal

sakura: Quiero ser feliz, quiero experimentar el amor de alguien que no es sasuke ...

sasuke: y crees q podras acerlo ... se que me amas y eso noo cambiara asi tu loo niegues ... amar a gaara? ... jajaja ... no me hagas reir

sakura: porque haces todo esto sasuke, que te hice para q lastimes ...

sasuke :. tus sentimientos siempre seran mios sakura, asi estes con ese monstruo se q tu aun me amas ... y yo, volvere por ti ...

sakura: -ve directo a los ojos de sasuke- sasuke! ...

sasuke: -se acerca a su rostro y la besa-

sakura: -muy sorprendida intenta safarse sin exito alguno, solo pudo ver a lo no muy lejos un hombre de cabello rojiso- ga ... gaara! ...

gaara: como pudiste sakura, yo te entregue todo de mi, y tu ...

sakura: - se suelta del agarre de sasuke - no gaara, no es lo que tu piensas ...

gaara: asi ?, pero si estas casando con ese maldito ...

sakura: que? ...- se me asi mal y ve que se encuentra en una iglesia vestida de novia- esto ... esto no es real ..- sujeta su cabeza con fuerza- no! ... esto no es real

sasuke: siempre seras mia! ... jajajajajaja ...

sakura: no! ... se levanta de improviso- ah! ... ah! ... ah! ... dios! ... fue un sueño! ...

gaara: diras una pesadilla ...

sakura: ahhh ... gaara me asustaste ... -ve a su prometido sentado al final de su cama-

gaara: que paso sakura, que fue lo que soñaste como para q grites asi ...

sakura: yo ...- recordo - soñe ... soñe con sasuke ...

gaara: -frunce el seño- bien ... U_U ...- se levanta y se dispuso a irse-

sakura: gaara ... como tu lo dijiste fue una pesadilla ... no se porque lo soñe, fue algo raro ... yo ..

gaara: -no la dejo terminar-basta! ... no me interesa saber que fue lo que soñaste con ese tipo ... alista tus cosas ...

sakura: que? ...

gaara: te iras a konoha hoy mismo ...

sakura: de que hablas gaara ...

gaara: lo estuve pensando sakura ... y no puedo mantenerte aquí conmigo, todo esto te hace daño ...

sakura: pero lo q me dijiste ayer ...

gaara: discúlpame por todo ... es mi ultima palabra ...- venta del cuarto- (sakura ... sera lo mejor ...)

destello

matsuri: gaara por lo que mas quieras reacciona ... solo es una obsesión, estas obsesionado por esa mujer !, ella no te ama

gaara: cállate, mira matsuri, la verdad no se que haces aquí, porque me persigues!

matsuri: escúchame gaara, ya no lo hagas por ti ... mírala a ella, dime que bueno a salido de todo esto ... porque casarte con una mujer que no te ama ...

temari: -entra ala habitación del kazekague- que haces aquí matsuri ... se acerca a ella ... te adverti que te alejaras de mi hermano ...

matsuri: no te tengo miedo temari, solo quiero tener ver a gaara que lo que esta haciendo esta mal, mantener aqui a esa mujer es un error ...

gaara: ¡Para tu información sakura esta aquí por su voluntad !, yo pude hablar con ella y ella quiere quedarse a mi lado por su voluntad

matsuri: asi ?, y por cuanto tiempo ... un dia ?, una semana? ... se que se alejara de ti ... en cuanto sus amigos y su novio vengan por ella ...- sintio que la sujetaban del cuello- ah! ...

gaara: deja de decir mas estupideces y largate ...- la suelta- vete antes de que yo mismo te mate! ...

temari: ya lo escuchaste matsuri ... largate! ...

matsuri: te duele gaara ... la verdad siempre duele ...- venta del cuarto-

gaara: -golpea la pared con fuerza- ah! ... maldicion ... SAKURA! ...

temari: gaara ...- se acerca a su hermano- tranquilo ... no creas nada de lo dijo esa mujer ...

gaara: temarive a su hermana- crees q sakura llegue a amarme algun dia ...

temari: gaara ...

gaara: dime temari ...- la abrazadera de los hombros- tu pudiste hablar con ella ... acaso en algun momento dijo que me amaba ... o que queria estar aqui conmigo ...

temari: gaara sueltame! ... me lastimas ...

gaara: ah! ..- la suelta y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta

temari: gaara a donde vas! ...

gaara: - se detiene- tu tambien piensas igual que matsuri no ...

temari: que !?

gaara: dejame pensar temari ... eh tomado una desicion temporal ...

temari: decisión temporal a que te refieres con eso ...

gaara: dejare ir a sakura ... si ella desiste y decide quedarse a pesar de todo ... pues la desposare y la son mia ... de lo contrario si se va ... pues bien ... que le valla bien

temari: estas loco gaara ... sabes que puedes perderla para siempre ...

gaara: como podría perder algo que nunca tuve temari ...- venta del cuarto-

temari: gaara espera! ...

fin del flash

sakura: -alistando sus cosas- como puede hacer esto ese hombre ... ah! ... que fue lo que paso ...- venta del cuarto con una maleta-

gaara: -estaba parado al frente del cuarto- (asi que desicidio irse.) ...- ve su maleta-

sakura: -lo mira - U_U ... adios ...

gaara: -hace puño-supongo que ... te iras con sasuke ...- suspira- espero que seas lo mas infeliz posible ...

sakura: (dios, que fue lo que le paso ... porque me dice esas cosas) ... si eso es lo que piensas ...- comienza a caminar-

gaara: -la ve con desprecio- ... juro que tu vida sera miserable de ahora en adelante ...

sakura: venta de la casa

gaara: sa..ku..ra ...- comienza a golpear el suelo- maldita! ... juro q no te dejare en paz ...


	11. porque volviste!

NARRA SAkURA

nunca pensé que gaara me haría esto ... no entiendo que paso ... el mismo me pidió una oportunidad, y ahora para que me diga que me valla, dios que fue lo que paso ... pensé que seria diferente con el, pero no ... es igual a sasuke ... es un desgraciado que intento burlarse de mi ... pero no me dejare derrotar dice que me ire con sasuke! ... quien se ah creído ...

NARRA GAARA

fue la peor decisión que tomé, ni bien le dije que podría irse ... lo hizo ... ella lo hace porque quiere irse con el uchiha ... pero que tiene ese tipo que no tengo yo ... ah! ... pero la seguiré ... ella es mía, y así todos piensen lo peor de mi, ella volverá a mi así tenga q traerla ala fuerza de nuevo ... no titubeare ... si la veo con el uchiha, haré su vida miserable .

y así, pasaron dos días de las cuales sakura llego a su aldea, se reencontró con su madre, quien sorprendida no podría creer que gaara la dejo venir, ella no le contó lo que había pasado pero tsunade no era tonta, ella suponía que debería pasado algo malo mas no le quiso preguntar mas, su hija estaba junto a ella y eso era lo único que le importaba, pero sabia en el fondo, que tarde o temprano gaara vendría por ella, sabia lo codicioso que es el consejo y lo impulsivo que es gaara

tenten: me alegra que estés aquí sakura ... la verdad no podrás creer lo que paso en el baile ... es algo increíble en verdad ...

ino: basta tenten ... sabes que sakura debe estar mal por todo lo que le paso y tu solo le haces recordar eso ...

sakura: tranquila chicas ... yo no me siento mal..la verdad estoy en una etapa de mi vida, que intento superar todo esto ... y que mejor que con mis amigas ...- ríe alegremente-

naruto: sakura cha! ...

sakura: ah, naruto cuando dejaras de ser tan altanero! ..

naruto: bueno solo quería preguntarte si entrenaras mañana ...

sakura: claro que si ... no puedo descuidar mi entrenamiento por tantas emociones ...

naruto: en el lugar de siempre? ...

sakura: claro amigo ...- se despide de el y comienza a caminar a su casa- ah! ...- mira al cielo- no puedo creer que ya ayan pasado 4 dias ... y no se nada de ti .. .-suspira- gaara ... me pregunto donde estarás ... q harás.

sasuke: quien lo diría ...

sakura: ah! ..- voltea de improviso- sa ... suke ...

sasuke: no puedo creer que después de todo lo que te paso ... pienses en ese monstruo

sakura: que haces aquí

sasuke: pues esta aldea también es la mía no eres la única que vive aquí ...- la ve de pies a cabeza -... la verdad no me sorprende verte, sabia q regresarias ... obviamente, quien podría estar tanto tiempo al lado de un monstruo

sakura: ah ..- suspira y comienza a caminar- si sasuke, lo que digas ...

sasuke: - la tira de la muñeca con fuerza- no me digas, que te utilizo solo para sus placeres, pero que se puede esperar tratándose de ti ...

sakura: ah !, suéltame ...

sasuke: mírate ... ni siquiera puedes defenderte, que te paso sakura ... estas muy pálida, muy demacrada, acaso se canso de usar tu cuerpo ese monstruo- no dijo mas porque tiene un puño en la cara-

sakura: ah! ... ah! ... maldito ... ah ... no me vuelvas acercar, y deja de decir tanta idiotez ... ah! ...

sasuke: mm ... la verdad ese golpe no fue tan fuerte ... q paso con tu fuerza ... a donde se fue ...- se acerco rápidamente y golpeo en el estomago a sakura-

sakura: ah! ..- cae al piso de dolor- sasuke, porque lo haces ...

sasuke: no soporto a las débiles ... para que volviste ... si te ibas a casar con su majestad el kazekague, o esque el no fue lo suficientemente fuerte hombre para ti ...

sakura: ah! .. sasuke, dime que te hice para que me trates de esa manera

sasuke: lárgate ...

sakura: que? ...

sasuke: si quieres dejar a todos aquí, a tu madre, a tus amigos a naruto ... y me dejaste a mi ... por irte con ese monstruo, no entiendo para que volviste ...

sakura: tu no sabes nada ...

sasuke: lo se todo sakura, es solo que no puedo creer hasta que punto llego tu debilidad, ni siquiera pudiste ponerte fuerte y decirle a ese idiota que no lo amas y que no te casarías con el porque me amas a mi! ...

sakura: - se pone de pie nuevamente- ahora entiendo ... estas molesto que gaara me aya llevado con el ... entonces porque no hiciste nada para ayudarme! ...

sasuke: - se quedo mudo- ...

sakura: yo no quería esto! ... casarme a mi edad!? ... quien quería hacerlo ... yo solo quería ser libre y enamorarme de alguien que de verdad me merezca ... pero ...

sasuke: pero q ...- la ve con odio-

sakura: pero gaara, me demostró que no es para mi, yo acepte ir eh incluso pensé que tal vez podría funcionar todo esto, pero no fue así ... el ... es otro idiota que solo se burlo de mi ... pero ya no mas ... no me volverán a ver la cara nunca mas ...- se acerco a toda velocidad y tiro varios metros sasuke con un golpe en la boca- y no vuelvas a golpearme ... jamas! .. .

sasuke: -escupiendo sangre- ja ... ese es toda tu fuerza ... me gusto jugar contigo sakura ...

sakura: jugar? ... quien esta jugando maldito ...

sasuke: se que mañana entrenaras con naruto, estaré ahí ... y en el entrenamiento te daré tu merecido ...- desaparece-

sakura: ah! ...- corre hacia su casa y se tira a llorar- porque ... porque dios! ... gaara! ... gaara ... te odio! ...- se mira así misma- porque ... que me pasa ... porque pienso en el ... porque ...-

del otro lado de la escena

NARRA GAARA

la vi muy radiante, muy hermosa, pero ala vez muy pálida aun, un poco demacrada, ella estaba hablando con sus amigos ... la iba a dejar para hablar con tsunade, pero cuando vi que se retiraba nota una presencia ... era sasuke ... el la estaba siguiendo, quería ver hasta donde llegaba, tenia que seguirla ... y cuando los encontré, vi a sakura en el suelo sobándose la boca del estomago ... acaso ese mal parido la golpeo ... se atrevió a golpearla, lo quise matar pero me detuve ... ya no tenía necesidad de interferir ... ella sabría que estoy ahí ... pero dios ... quería mínimo partirle la cara al muy maldito, ah ... sakura intento defenderse, pero se que esa no es toda su fuerza ... se que aun esta debil ... y cuando ese idiota se dispuso a irse, vi como ella se marchaba también fue fugas, como alma que lleva el diablo, senti su llanto su dolor ... estaba sufriendo ... es mi culpa ...y yo.. duele ... pero si no ... si ella esta llorando por el uchiha, eso me mataría mas ...

tsunade: ah! ... pero que dia fatal-entra a su casa y nota la presencia de su hija yase tirada en la entrada de la casa- sakura! ..

sakura: -abre pesadamente los ojos- ah! .. tsunade ... que pàso? ... yo me queda dormida ..

tsunade: y no solo eso ... tambien lloraste por lo que veo ... sakura, me puedes decir que pasa

sakura: -la ve a los ojos y empieza a llorar- no lo se!, porque me pasa esto...madre porque a mi..porque nunca puedo ser feliz...

tsunade: tranquila sakura- ve hacia el techo y suspira-las cosas pasan por alguna razón hija, hay veces nos toca olvidar...olvidar duele lo se...pero es un dolor necesario...porque al final todo pasara...

sakura: pero...cuanto mas...me duele... y no quiero...

tsunade: -se separa de ella- sakura, quisieras que te encargue una minios?

sakura: una misión?

tsunade: claro, de esa manera te distraerás...

sakura: esta bien..-se seca las lagrimas- si..prefiero irme lejos por un tiempo...

tsunade: bien...entonces dame dos días para encargar todo...y darte un destino para tu misión, prometo que mas que una misión, serán unas vacaciones hija...

sakura: sonríe- esta bien gracias...-abraza a su madre-

tsunade: -corresponde el abrazo- (se que gaara esta cerca de aquí, puedo sentirlo)-ve el suelo y nota rastros de arena- bueno hija...anda ve date una ducha y bajas que esta vez te llevare a un lugar muy especial para que cenes algo.

sakura: si...^_^

tsunade:- espera que sakura suba y rapidamente sale de la casa- se que estas ahi kazekague, baja ...no querrar que yo valla hacia ti...

gaara: -aparece detras de tsunade- aqui estoy tsunade


	12. reencuentros y sorpresas

tsunade: U_U ... a que ha llegado

gaara: -se quedo en silencio-

tsunade: que mas quieres de mi aldea, o de mi hija ... te entregue todo gaara ... y tu lastimaste lo que mas amaba en el mundo

gaara: tsunade ... yo ...

tsunade: no quiero que te acerques a sakura ...

gaara: tu no puedes prohibirme eso ... sakura es aun mi prometida ...

tsunade: eso lo dices tu ... pero hoy llego a mis manos una carta ... la cual el consejo me explica lo que paso ...

gaara: yo ...

tsunade: juro por lo mas sagrado - voltea y se pone ala ala altura de gaara- que no dejare que lastime a mi hija ... NUNCA MAS! ...

gaara: -U_U..jum ... crees que eso me importa ...

tsunade: te lo advierto ...

gaara: no te advierto a ti ... no te metas en mis asuntos ...

tsunade: lastimosamente tus asuntos involucran a mi hija ...

gaara: tu hija, es la persona que yo escoji como pareja

tsunade: -lo mira con odio- sakura no te quiere ... acaso es no es suficiente ...

gaara: y acaso eso importa ... tsunade ... creo que hasta aquí llego nuestra alianza ... espero que consideres que esto es una guerra

tsunade: pues ... como desees kazekague ...- hace puño- entonces no tengo porque contenerme ...- golpea a gaara, pero se da cuenta que era un muñeco de arena- pero que? ...- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se ve envuelta con arena, de pies hasta el cuello sin movilidad-

gaara: que desias tsunade ... ¬_¬ ... crees que tu aldea este en condiciones de ganarme solo a mi ... ya no soy el mismo de antes ...

tsunade: no puedo creer que te haya vuelto un desgraciado, olvidaste todo lo que nos hiciste, naruto es tu mejor amigo ...

gaara: cayese! ... yo respeto mucho a su aldea, naruto y asta usted ... pero algo que odio es que se metan en miss asuntos ... acordamos algo en nuestra alianza ... un compromiso, y su hija es el intercambio. .. yo di mi vida ... y ella la suya nuestros destinos están unidos ...

tsunade: tu no amas a mi hija ... solo estas obsesionado con ella ...

gaara: usted no es nadie para dudar de mis sentimientos ...

tsunade: demuestra que amas a mi hija entonces ...

gaara: yo vine hasta aqui por ella ...- comienza a cogerse la cabeza-

shukaku: matala ...

gaara: ahh ...

tsunade: -siente que la arena de debilita- kazekague ... deje a mi hija libre ...

shukaku, gaara: ¡NO! ...

tsunade: (esa no es la voz de gaara ...)

shukaku, gaara: ella es la mujer que escogimos para que sea nuestra pareja, y no dejamos a nuestra pareja

tsunade: (dios!, es su demonio interno ... el esta manipulando al kazekague?) ... gaara ... no dejes que el bijju te controle ... si realmente dices amar a sakura, pelea ... sabes que ese demonio solo la intenta daño ... debes controlarlo ...

shukaku, gaara: desde aquel dia ... que aquella niña se interpuso en mi camino, demostrando su valor por defender a aquel miserable, supe desde entonces que algún día, nuestros destinos se cruzarán nuevamente ... solo espere ... mi deseo es matarla ... pero lastimosamente ... este cuerpo vacio de emociones y sentimientos ... descubierto uno de ellos ...

tsunade: ga ... gaara ...

shukaku, gaara: asi es ... gaara se enamoro y eso me impide matarla ... mi cuerpo se ata mas y mas al deseo de su sangre, ella podra tener cuidado de su corazón ... pèro su alma ... siempre sera mio ... y su amor jamas podra liberarlo de mi ... YO SOY EL UNICO QUE PUEDE TENER PODER DE EL! ...

tsunade: Ô.Ô ... gaara ... se que me oyes ... pelea ... si no lo haces ... el sera el unico que podra separte de sakura

gaara: (dejame ir maldito ... demonio ...)

shukaku, gaara: ¡ah! ...- cogio su cabeza en señal de dolor- no! ...- ve una tsunade y desaparece con la arena-

tsunade: gaara! ...

sakura: venta de la casa con una toalla en la cabeza- tsunade ... que paso! ...

tsunade: sa ... sakura ...- mira a su alrededor- no paso nada ... pasa ala casa ...

sakura: -extrañada- si ...

gaara: -mira a los dejos como tsunade entra junto con sakura- ¡ah! ...- suspira y ve al cielo- sakura ... per ... perdoname ...- comienza una marcharse de la aldea- (no dejare que shukaku te lastime ... si me quedo aqui ... el .. . tomara control de mi ... y yo ... no podre detenerlo ...)

Dicho esto gaara se dispuso a marcharse a su aldea, dejando todo atrás, a sakura, a naruto todo ... prefirió el bien de sakura ante todo, sabia que shukaku quería matarla, porque se interpuso ante su necesidad de desaparecer al uchiha, en parte el también quería lo mismo, desaparecer a sasuke, pero sakura era diferente, el admiro su valentía desde aquel día, y más cuando conoció más aquella mujer, tenia todo lo que desea, y la queria para el, pero no soportaba la idea de pensar en que ella no lo amaba, el prefirió la soledad ...

ver? v = CGw3lfCs2VM

NARRA GAARA

han pasado ya un año y 4 meses, perdí a mi demonio a causa de akatsuky ... supe que naruto, la abuela shio y sakura, ayudaron a revivirme cuando ellos me mataron ... solo recuerdo la cara de sakura, estaba lastimada. ..abrazando conseguí un shio, y cuando me recuperé quería agradecerle ... pero nuevamente estos sentimientos están aflorando en mi ... desidi alejarme de ella hace más de un año ... pensé que podría olvidarla ... no sabia nada de ella mas lo que mi hermana me contaba, que estaba en misiones, incluso llego a decirme que sasuke uchiha desidio irse de la aldea, y ella fue en su búsqueda ... eso me rompió el corazón pero me dio fuerzas para olvidarme de ella. ..pero no se si lo supere ... aun la pienso ... ahora ... que se están pactando acciones para una nueva alianza con konoha ... no se que pasara,

NARRA SAKURA

pasaron mas de un año ... sasuke se fue ... me dolió mucho ... porque supe que aun me importa pero no como hombre sino como un hermano, como un amigo ... aun estaba dolida por lo que gaara me hizo , pero dios ... cuando supe que lo secuestraron ... no dude y fui hacia el ... pero..cuando lo vi tirado y sin vida ... mi corazon se estrujo, que le paso ... supe que le extrajeron al shukaku, pero en ese proceso el sufrió el dolor ... no me puedo ni imaginar en que condiciones fue su deceso, solo se que tenia que hacer algo ... lo vi ... toque su rostro pálido y frió, no podría resistirlo ... quería abrazarlo, decirle que me disculpe si fui injusta con el ... pero ya no estaba ... lo perdí..lo perdí ... pero no ... al final shio dio la vida por el. ..sin pensarlo naruto y yo dimos nuestro chakra para ayudar a revivirlo, y pude sentir que respiraba ...

tsunade: bueno ... U_U ... SEÑORES, COMO BIEN saben el motivo de esta reunión es para fijar las fechas en la cual daremos a conocer nuestra aldea las alianzas de paz que tenemos con la aldea de la arena

anciano: tsunade, sabemos lo que paso hace casi un año y medio, usted sabe lo de su hija y el kazekague ...

tsunade: U_U eso ya es pasado, ahora que el kazekague ya no tiene mas al shukaku, podemos estar seguros de algo ... el ya no representa una amenaza para nosotros ... supe de buena fuente que ah cambiado mucho ... loo que paso antes quedo asi, pasado ... no se volvera a tocar ese tema y menos en presencia de mi hija ...

anciano: ¬_¬, como desee LOR HOKAGUE.

shizune: LADY TSUNADE! ...- entra de improviso -

tsunade: shizune! que pasa para que entres de esa manera ...- todos los mienbros del consejo prestan atencion ala morena-

shizune: -se acerca a tsunade y le entrega una carta- loo enviaron los ambus ...

tsunade: - lee el contenido- que! ...- golpea el escritorio- señores, se termino esta reunion, ahora tenemos que hablar sobre otro tema

anciano: que es lo que esta pasando ...

tsunade: AKatsuky ...- todos quedaron inmoviles- sa ... sasuke derroto a su hermano itachi uchiha, y ahora, se unio a la organizacion! ...

anciano: se levanta - te lo adverti tsunade, debimos habernos desecho del el cuando lo ayamos, pero usted ... con ese tema de sentimientos ...

tsunade: -solo escuchaba los regaños de todos los mienbros del consejo- basta señores ... yo ... (yo lo hice por sakura y naruto, no podria terminar con el ... sabiendo que ellos sufririan) ellos me dijeron que traerian un sasuke de vuelta ...

anciano: y usted lo cree ...

tsunde: yo creo en mi hija y en naruto ...

anciano: un mes ...

tsunade: nani? ...

anciano: tiene un mes tsunade ... para demostrarnos que puede traer a sasuke devuelta ya restablecido ... de lo contrario, no titubearemos en enviarle lo mejor que tenemos, ya que de por si es un traidor ...

tsunade: tiene mi palabra ...

shizune: lady tsunade-vuelve a entrar -

tsunade: ah! ... shizune ahora que pasa ...

shizune: es ... el kazekague y el consejo de sunagakure

anciano: y bien ... háganlos pasar ...

tsunade: esperen un minuto ... que estan pensando ..

anciano: esta es una buena forma de demostrar su interés por la alianza, necesitamos un testigo para esa brillante búsqueda

tsunade: el kazekague ah vendrá para tratar de otros temas señores, no podemos involucrarlos en esto.

anciano: estoy seguro que el kazekague enviando a sus mejores ninjas para esa precipitada tarea ...

tsunade: señores por favor! ...

anciano: usted que cree tsunade, que sasuke vendrá por su cuenta, y si así fuera del caso usted cree que akatsuky dejara que lo lleven, ellos darán pelea ... y nosotros le respondemos ...

tsunade: - hace puño- (tie..tienen razón estos vejestorios ... pero gaara !, como puedo pedirle que nos ayude a buscar a sasuke si ...) - comienza a recordar lo que supo de sasuke y gaara- no tengo otra salida no? ...

anciano: pues no si desea una posibilidad de recuperar a su traidor ...

tsunade: esta bien ... pero no ira sakura! ...

anciano: tsunade, supuesta mente usted nos dijo que ... sakura y naruto le informó su palabra para ...

tsunade: -no lo dejo terminar- lo se ... pero ustedes saben lo que paso entre el kazekague y sakura ... entonces como pueden pedir que vallan juntos ...

anciano: esto es una cuestión de principios ... suponemos que la señorita HARUNO sabe bien que no está en condiciones de elegir con quien iré a buscar a ese traidor y mucho menos naruto ... así que nosotros elegiéremos quienes irán acompañándolos, y el kazekague puede desidir si ir el mismo o enviar a otro shunin.

tsunade: - se retira de la sala-

anciano: eso pense ... señores ... gracias por su tiempo y usted srta shizune, haga pasar al kazekague por favor ..

shizune: esta bien ...

DEL OTRO LADO DE LA TORRE

sakura: jajaja, es enserio ... no puedo creer lo que me estas contando neji

neji: pues como lo oyes sakura, crei que no podria aceptarlo pero bueno ... ahora mi hermana esta con tu mejor amigo ...

sakura: pues quien lo diria hinata y naruto ... juntos ...

neji: pues si ...- ve a sakura y se sonroja-

sakura: y tu neji ... cuando piensas buscar una pareja, alguien que te meresca ...

neji: pues la verdad por el momento estoy bien así ..

sakura: hay neji por favor ... debes superarlo, tenten y lee, se les ve bien juntos, nadie sabe lo que deside el corazón ...

neji: pues lo mismo debería preguntar por ti sakura ... acaso ya superaste a gaara ...

sakura: - deja de mostrar una sonrisa y su rostro cambia a tristeza- yo ...

neji: por lo visto no ...

sakura: pues la verdad si ... ya supere muchas cosas ...

neji: así ...- muestra una risa burlona- pues entonces cambia esa cara sakura ..- le coje el mentón en señal de coqueteo.

gaara: -saliendo de la torre con todos los miembros del consejo y su madre-O_O ... (sa..sakura ... esta con ... neji) -sintió una opresión en el pecho no solo por volver a ver a sakura sino también por la escena

tsunade: sakura! ...

sakura: - ve hacia el lado donde se oye la voz de su madre y queda muy, pero muy sorprendida- (ga ... gara ...)

neji :. lady tsunade, kazekague- hace reverencia - que estará pasando, que hace gaara ... y sakura ..- ve a sakura- (parece que le choco volver a ver al kazekague...)

gaara:-deside dejar de ver a sakura y ve hacia otro lado- tsunade...a lo que vinimos por favor

neji: -no dejaba de ver a gaara- creo que sobro aqui, te dejo sakura-le da un fugas besos en la mejilla-

gaara:-mira de reojo el gesto y frunce el seño- ò.ó...(que es ese tipoo de sakura?, dios...acaso ellos estan juntos?...

tsunade: -le explica a detalle lo que esta sucediendo- U-U

sakura: entiendo tsunade, tengo que informarle esto a naruto

tsunade:. descuida, ya fueron a informarle

anciano: se acerca- como comprenderá srta haruno debemos partir lo mas pronto posible...

gaara:- se acerca a tsunade- partiremos mañana

sakura:-nota la frialdad del pelirrojo pero no se sorprende, ella de por si sabia que lo frió q era sabia también que en el transcurso del tiempo cambio-esta bien- lo dice en tono frió

gaara:-ve directo a sakura- tsunade, con su permiso iré a ver algunos asuntos

tsunade: pase kazekague - no puede creer el cambio tan drástico que dio gaara, no solo era mas frió que antes, sino que también no dejo notar ni una pisca de simpatía por sakura, en parte eso a ella no le agrado, porque sabia de ante mano todo lo que el pobre joven sufrió-

sakura:- espero a que gaara se alejara junto con los miembros de su consejo- tsunade...

tsunade: dime hija?

sakura: gaara...gaara es diferente ahora, cierto...

tsunade: veo que si, al ya no tener a shukaku, se desiso de muchos sentimientos...entre ellos creo que los que tubo contigo sakura...-baja la cabeza-

sakura:-sintió una opresión en el pecho- ya veo, pues es mejor así- sakura se había vuelto mas orgullosa ya que las personas que ella quiso le hicieron daño, ella ya no quería sufrir mas, no dejaría que nadie se vuelva a burlar de ella jamas!-


	13. pequeña mision

NARRA GAARA

que día mas fatal ... volví a ver a sakura, sabia que la volvería a ver en algún momento ... pero no así con ese chico del clan HYUGA, es increíble ... acaso esta saliendo con el ?, sakura estaba mas cambiada, se le vio más radiante que antes, el tiempo no pasa en vano, tenia el cabello más largo que lo que recuerdo pero ahora su rostro se tornaba más serio, dios! ... que me pasa ... se que perdi a mi demonio, pero creo que tengo algunos hábitos se quedaron conmigo ... desearía matar a ese hombre ... dios! ... dios! ... gaara que estas pensando ... U_U ... de lo que estoy seguro ahora es que ahora que volví a verla no puedo acercarme mas a ella ... no cometeré el mismo error, ella ahora es una mujer libre ... y puede hacer de su vida lo que desee ... o no? ! ... espero poder aguantar este largo trayecto ...

NARRA SAKURA

gaara cambio mucho ... lo se, se le nota hasta por encima de la vestimenta ... esta mas creído que antes ... huy! ... dios! .. que antipático! ... que odioso..que guapo esta! ... O_o ... esperen ... hay que cosas digo! ... gaara me lastimo, no solo casi muero por culpa suya sino que también jugo con mis sentimientos !, eso jamas se lo perdonare no ...

INTERIOR: admítelo, ahora que lo volvimos a ver, revivió nuestros sentimientos por el

sakura: maldita !, que haces aquí ...

INTERIOR: pues, tengo que venir abrirte los ojos, gaara fue nuestro prometido, y en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, ni un beso, ni una caricia ...

sakura: pues, eso no me interesa ... solo quiero buscar a sasuke ... y regresar a mi aldea ...

INTERIOR: y que pasaría si el kazekague desea una segunda oportunidad?

sakura: tsunade dijo que gaara en persona lideraría la expedición, no puedo creerlo ...

INTERIOR: ovio !, sasuke es su rival y el nos ayudara a encontrarlo, no crees que la vida es irónica! ...

sakura: ya cállate ... déjame tranquila ...

INTERIOR: bueno si no deseas escuchar a tu subconsciente aya tu ... pero no me busques cuando necesites de mi! ...

Sakura: U_u. hay ... pero en parte tiene razón ... todo el tiempo que pasaremos ahora ... no quiero ni imaginarme que pasaran en estos días! ...

pasaron las horas y los ninjas alistaron todo ya que al amanecer partiran de inmediato, luego de ordenar todo se dispusieron a descansar una cuantas horas mas hasta partir, todos excepto gaara que aunque no conservaba mas a su demonio, el ya se había acostumbrado a no dormir, lo hacia en algunas ocasiones, para el, el acostarse y dormir era algo nuevo del cual aun no se acostumbraba, saltaba de rama en rama, mirando la noche fría de la aldea de la hoja, no era su hogar eso era obvio! , pero algo lo hacia ir de aquí para aya sin rumbo, o eso era lo que el creía, y al fin se paro en una de las ramas de un viejo árbol, este daba frente a un gran balcón, un aroma peculiar hizo que saltase hacia el otro extremo y el espejo por la ventana de aquel balcón, daba hacia una cama, el cual una silueta llamo su atención,el inconscientemente miro hacia el cuarto y observo

gaara: (que hago aquí !, esto no esta bien) -veía en medio de la penumbre obscuridad una silueta que refleja la única luz que llega al cuarto- (sa ... sa..sakura ..) - deicidio acercarse ya que sus pupilas empezaron a acostumbrarse a la obscuridad, cada vez vio más y más claro

sakura: -respiraba calmadamente-

gaara: -paso una de sus manos por sus finos cabellos sin quitar la mirada de su rostro- (dios, no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, no se porque lo hago, pero siento la necesidad de estar acá ... quisiera protegerla, poder tocar sus labios, poder probarlos) - empezo a recordar cuando sakura era su prometida, ni una sola vez la toco, ni una caricia, ni una palabra de amor, se sintió culpable de lo que hizo, pero ya no había marcha atrás , las cosas pasaron y el solo se verá así mismo como un pobre miserable tratando de robar un poco de su espacio, y estar a su lado con o sin su consentimiento- (no puedo más, a quien engaño ... yo te extrañe sakura !, me jodió !, que estés con el HYUGA, acaso el significa algo para ti? -se acerco a su rostro hasta el punto de sentir su respiración-

sakura: -entre sueños empezo hacer algunos murmullos- sa ... sasuke! ... regresa ...-ella soñaba con el día la partida de sasuke, el dolor que le causo no solo a ella sino también aquellos que también lo querían-

gaara: -al escuchar el nombre del uchiha se separo rápidamente, con un semblante molesto y decepcionado ala vez, salio igual a como ingreso y empezo nuevamente a correr de rama en rama- como pude haberme rebajado tanto! ... yo ... aun pensando en ella, y cuando llego lo veo con neji hyuga y ahora oigo que llama al uchiha! ... maldita ... es solo una ...- hace puño y sigue saltando por los arboles, pasando horas y horas renegando y maldiciendo, hasta que llego el amanecer y deicidio ir alas afueras de la aldea y esperar al grupo-

naruto: ah! ... gaara! ... estas ahí desde rato? ...- fue el segundo en llegar al encuentro-

gaara: -se encontraba recostado sobre uno de los muros que limitaba la aldea- no

naruto: uhmm! ...- se acerca a su rostro- hey te noto mas serio que de costumbre, dormiste bien?

gaara: yo no duermo

naruto: mmm, gaara, quiero agradecerte lo que estas haciendo, no solo porque aceptaste ser tu mismo quien valla con nosotros, sino porque también eh notado tu cambio, te siento mas ...

gaara: mas q?

naruto: tu sabes ... ya no eres el frió asesino de antes ...

gaara: U-U, no tienes porque agradecerme nada naruto ...

naruto: -posa una mano en su hombro- se que esto nos unirá mas, no solo como amigos sino también como compañeros en alianza

gaara: - lo ve asombrado- naruto, tu de verdad crees que ya no soy como antes? ...

naruto: claro ... ajajaja. es mas estoy seguro que ahora sakura si querría una cita contigo ...- lo dijo en tono burlón a los que gaara se incomodo- hay! ... perdón gaara yo ...

gaara: sakura ya no me interesa naruto! ...

naruto: ok gaara, la fregué zorry !, yo

gaara: lo diré esto solo una vez- se pone serio sin darse cuenta empezo hablar sin percatarse que cierta pelirrosa había llegado- sakura no me interesa, para mi ahora no es mas que una ninja llorona que ni sabe lo que quiere o a quien quiere, yo solo estoy yendo ala búsqueda por nuestra alianza, lo que le pase en el camino es problema suyo! ...

sakura: -sintió una puñalada en el pecho- (ga ... gaara eso lo que piensas de mi ahora), puedes explicarte mejor gaara! ...-lo ve con cara de enojo

gaara: -la ve un poco sorprendido pero no se hizo notar-ya lo escuchaste niña !, y soy el kazekague para usted haruno, así que respeto, si desea que te respete, no estamos de igual a igual!

sakura: claro, de eso me di cuenta desde que llego ...

neji: -llegando- disculpen la demora! ...

gaara: y a este quien lo llamo

neji: frunce el seño- tsunade me mando a que ayudara con la búsqueda

gaara: oh! bien mas estorbo-da media vuelta-

naruto: gaara..basta amigo...

gaara:- da media vuelta y empieza a marcharse- vamos

sakura: espera!, y los demás...iremos solo nosotros?

gaara: lo tenemos todo planeado, un grupo salio ayer en la tarde ellos, darán con el primer ataque

sakura: ataque?

gaara: escucha niña...-se acerca hacia ella- no creas que estamos yendo de paseo, esto es tratas de recuperar a un traidor, ellos no nos lo entregaran asi de facil, y el mucho menos querrá venir igual!

naruto: gaara tiene razón!...

sakura: sasuke...es un traidor...-pone la mirada triste-

gaara: ah!...-mira el cielo- no matare a tu novio, así que no e preocupes de eso, pero si se pone terco, pues...

sakura: (mi novio?...que..que cosas piensa...), andando!...

gaara:¬_¬

neji:- se acerca a sakura- tranquila sakura...

gaara:- frunce e seño y naruto se da cuenta- ò.ó

naruto: vamos gaara!...-empezaron con la búsqueda-

Iban a toda velocidad, sabían que una vez cruzados los limites entrarían a zonas donde solo entran los desterrados o ninjas rebeldes, ellos tenían ya una guía, un pequeño mapa entregado por ambus que vigilaban y rondaban las zonas mas peligrosas de todas las regiones, solo lo sacaron una vez y fijaron los destinos, ellos sabían que habían dos puntos el cual sugería una división, pero cuando llegaron al lugar se percataron que no habían dos puntos sino 3 entradas a diferentes zonas del bosque.

naruto:. y bien!...ahora que haremos

neji: BYAKUGAN!-empezo a inspeccionar la zona con su habilidad- no cabe duda que nos están siguiendo, esto lo hicieron a propósito

sakura: quiere decir que ellos saben a que vinimos?

neji:-vve a sakura- no...no creo que lo sepan

gaara: tal vez nos siguen porque ven que no somos ninjas exiliados, querrán saber que hacemos aquí...

naruto: entonces tendremos que dividirnos en 3

gaara:- bueno...neji, tu ve hacia la primera entrada, naruto tu y sakura vallas hacia la otra y yo iré por esta

sakura: esperen - todos ven a sakura- yo se cuidarme sola!...

neji: nadie te dice lo contrario sakura...

sakura: esque estoy cansada que aquí el señor-señala a gaara el cual la ve seriamente- siempre desida todo y me trate como si no supiera defenderme

gaara:. dime una cosa haruno, que harías si te encuentras sola con miles de ninjas renegados...

sakura: pues pelear!...

gaara:. te das cuenta de lo que dices...

sakura: gaara!...acompañame un momento!

gaara:. kazekague para usted!

sakura: hay!...-jala a gaara de la ropa y lo lleva a unos cuantos metros para hablar con el

neji, naruto: O_O!

gaara: U_U, bien podrias soltarme

sakura: tu que te traes conmigo!...

gaara: de que hablas!

sakura: crees que no me eh dado cuenta, desde que te vi...estas tratándome como una inferior o como una simple ninja

gaara: y acaso no lo eres

sakura: no!...yo soy sakura, subordinada eh hija de tsunade la hokague de konoha!, soy la mejor ninja medico después de mi madre!

gaara: ¬_¬, así...entonces actúa como tal...se supone que eres la ninja medico, sabes que no puedes morir en combate

sakura: y no lo haré!...

gaara: mira haruno, la única razón que se desidio que estés en esta expedición es justamente por la hokague, si mueres o no, no me importa!, pero lo que si me importa es q no solo estamos arriesgándonos para traer a un traidor de vuelta aun sabiendo que este no volverá, sino que también estamos llevándole al kyubi a akatsuky...

sakura: ah!...naruto!...

gaara: así es...por que crees que aun no nos atacan!...ellos están esperando el mejor momento, pero si tu estas de esta manera, pues bien entonces yo ire con naruto y tu vete sola!

sakura: yo...no lo pensé así, no debemos arriesgar a naruto

gaara: y crees que el escuchara!

sakura:...bien!...-empieza a caminar pero se detiene de improviso- tu!...sabes lo que harán con naruto si logran atraparlo

gaara: naruto no vivirá...créeme

sakura: yo no quiero perder a otro amigo

gaara:-suspira- debemos seguir, deja de ser tan terca y deja de ponerte así que nada conseguirás lamentándote

sakura: cambiaste mas gaara, ahora eres peor que antes

gaara: por que crees q cambie...mi vida no ah sido muy feliz que digamos

sakura: pues, todo lo que te paso fue culpa tuya

gaara: lo se, y es por eso que lo pague en vida- empieza a caminar dejando a una sakura totalmente triste y confundida

neji:- se acerca a ambos- y bien?...

gaara: yo iré con naruto, sakura sabe cuidarse sola

sakura: Ù.Ú

naruto: sakura...estas segura

sakura: ve naruto!...ve con el señor insensible

neji:. -_-!...

gaara: ¬_¬...si vamos naruto...dejemos ala señorita caprichosa...

sakura: huyy!..., eres un idiota

gaara: si claro...engreida

sakura:. que dijiste!, orgulloso

gaara: niña engreida

sakura: tonto!

gaara: princesita llorona

sakura: kazetonto!...

naruto: basta!...que les pasa a ustedes dos...-se detiene a pensar un momento- ahh! ya se...

gaara: ¬.¬

naruto: con razón demoraron tanto aya...creo que hubo reconciliación...

neji: -_-!

sakura: que!...

naruto: bueno es normal que los novios se peleen...pero no lo hagan delante de los demás

gaara: no digas tonterías, yo jamas estaría con ella!

naruto: si claro

sakura: pues lo mismo digo!...

naruto: pues muy bien!...- empieza a caminar- vayámonos neji, demos le espacio ala pareja...

neji: bien, yo iré por aquí!...- entra a una de las zonas

naruto: yo iré por aquí...

gaara: espera un minuto tu iras conmigo naruto!...

naruto:- da media vuelta- hey!...si algo le pasa a mi hermanita ahi si habra guerra, y no me sigan!...nos encontraremos en el punto S que dice el mapa, busquemos pistas

sakura, gaara: ┴.┴


	14. sentimientos renacidos

gaara: bien ... ¬_¬

sakura: ah! ... hay naruto como te detesto!

gaara: si claro!, camina sino te dejare atrás

sakura: ah! ... ahora estoy en un lugar con este pesado!

gaara: camina princesita! ...

sakura: valla parece que cambiaste tu humor de pasa seca! ...

gaara: np ...

sakura: ¬_¬

gaara: ¬_¬ -iban caminando viéndose a cada momento, como dos niños a quien no les caía ni el uno ni el otro-

sakura: que me vez cara de tabla!

gaara: O_O! ... valla si nos ponemos a insultar ...

sakura: acaso te gusto

gaara: Dios me libre de ti niña, eres muy pesada, odiosa, antipática !, quien podría fijarse en ti!

sakura: aja !, pues mira quien lo dice, el señorito que quería obligarme a casarme con el hace años ... gracias a dios no paso ...- sakura dijo esto, haciendo que el joven deje de verla y ponga el semblante triste , esta comprendió lo que había hecho-

¡DESTELLO!

anciano: escúchame bien gaara !, si usted quiere seguir en el puesto de kague tendrá que volver a konoha de inmediato! ...

gaara: ya te dije que no lo haré - recuerda la conversación con tsnuade- sakura no me quiere ... yo no quiero estar atado a alguien que no me ama

anciano :. alguna vez eso le ah importado, en este momento esta en juego su puesto ... créame que es la única solución ...

gaara: esa solución fue por un tratado de paz, yo no voy un beneficiario con eso, es de cobardes ...

anciano: algún día el consejo mayor lo obligara a casarse ... que mejor que hacerlo ahora ... no podemos perder a esa mujer

gaara :. que tanta obsesión por que me case con ella ...

anciano: no lo ve, que mejor que con la hija de la hokague, es fuerte, hermosa, se ve que será una buena madre para el futuro kazekague de nuestra villa ...

gaara: valla ... ustedes tienen todo planeado

anciano: véalo de esta manera joven gaara ...

gaara: basta !, no me casare ...

anciano: va !, perdiendo la mejor oportunidad de su vida

gaara :. esa mujer se marcho de aquí, hacer su vida, con el hombre que realmente ama ... (sasuke uchiha) - hace puño- ella nunca llegara amarme, y gracias a su fantástica idea ...

anciano: se enamoro de ella como puedo darme cuenta, bien, kazekague ... no se case, pero escuche esto, algún día ... tenga que hacerlo y no pretenda que sera alguien como haruno!

gaara :. cuando eso pase ... créame que lo tendré mas claro que el agua

FIN DEL FLASH!

sakura: gaara, perdóname yo ...

gaara: descuida ...- baja la mirada- eso ... ya paso..yo ... soy quien debería pedir disculpa

sakura: que? ... porque ...- se detienen-

gaara: obliga a tu país a un matrimonio por la paz, por culpa de ello, sufre mucho, después de eso, yo te seguí tratando mal!

sakura: eso ya paso gaara ... por favor ya no grabamos ese tipo de cosas ... para bien o para mal, ya paso y ambos superamos eso no? ...

gaara: -la ve directo a los ojos- (tan rápido olvidaste todo sakura)

sakura: que te parece si volvemos a ser amigos?

gaara: amigos?

sakura: claro ...- le da la mano- como cuando entrenábamos, la pasábamos bien no? ..

gaara: -sonríe y le corresponde con la mano- pues, por algo se comienza no ...

sakura: ^ _ ^, bien, entonces sigamos señor cara de tabla ...

gaara :. claro "princesita"

empezaron nuevamente con el recorrido, no tardo mucho en obscurecer y ambos se preguntaban donde esta naruto y neji, ya que se cuenta cuenta q el camino que llevan cada uno guiaba al mismo sitio, de pronto escucharon unos gritos

gaara: ese grito fue! ...

sakura: es naruto! ... no ... no puede ser ...

gaara: iré a ver ... sakura quédate aquí, puede ser peligroso

sakura: no ... naruto es como un hermano ... no soportaría que algo malo le suceda, yo también iré ...

gaara: no seas tonta, si algo te pasa ... y si naruto esta herido quien lo curara, recuerda que eres ninja médico, y tu vida es prioridad por los demás ninjas

sakura: -de pronto escucharon otro grito del otro lado del bosque- ese grito fue de neji! ... dios ... que estará pasando

gaara: maldición! ... bien sakura, ve por el hyuga yo iré por naruto

sakura: hai! -salio disparada hacia la dirección donde fue el grito -

gaara: (por favor sakura, que no te pase nada ...) - sentimientos empezaron aflorar en aquel momento, nuevamente gaara se dio cuenta que sakura era muy especial para el, que la quería mas que una amiga, pero por ahora solo podría conformarse con su amistad-

sakura: -iba corriendo y corriendo, saltando y saltando hasta que llego al sitio, vio que neji estaba tendido en el suelo- neji! ...- acerco y empezo a curarlo-

neji: -toca el rostro de la joven- me alegra que vinieras tu!

sakura: tranquilo ...- lo ayuda a pararse-

neji: ah! ...

sakura: que paso? ... te duele algo? ... dime que paso !, quien te ataco

neji: eso no importa ahora ...

sakura: como que no importa ... dime y naruto! ... sabes algo del ...

neji: -la ve a los ojos sonrientes- me siento muy débil! ...- el sujetador de la mano

sakura: neji- algo andaba mal, sakura lo sabia, su compañero actuaba misterioso, de pronto empezo a sentirse mas y mas diablo- ah!, que me pasa ...

neji: creo que debes descansar ...- aprieta con fuerza la mano de la joven-

sakura: neji ... ah! ... me haces daño! ... (que me pasa! ... me siento muy diablo, ya entiendo ... me esta robando chakra! ... esto ... es una trampa), tu no eres neji! ... quien ... eres ...

neji :. ajajajajajajaja- de pronto la imagen de su compañero desapareció ... y apareció un hombre misterioso, era alto, pelinegro-con que te diste cuenta ...- suelta la mano de la joven

sakura: ah! ...- estaba agitada pero intento huir, de pronto identificado como un cuchillo roso su brazo- ¡ah! ...

ninja misterioso: - se acerca a ella y la coge del cabello y la golpea en el estomago- antes de matarte jugare un poco contigo ...

sakura: ah! ...

DEL OTRO LADO DEL BOSQUE

gaara: -tenia a naruto a su lado, estaba ayudándolo a caminar- tranquilo amigo ...

naruto: - con cara sonriente- gracias, no se que había sido de mi sin tu ayuda

gaara: -a lo lejos ve un reflejo que se iba haciendo mas y mas claro- sa ... sakura? ...

sakura: se acerca a el y lo besa sin previo habiso tirándolo al duelo y soltando a naruto-

gaara :. - se safa del beso- sa ... sakura que te pasa! ...

sakura: que? ... acaso no loo desean ...

gaara: que? ...

sakura: - comienza a desnudarse- se que lo desea ...

gaara: yo ...- sentio sus mejillas ardes, deseo pero sabia que no era real), sabes ... me gustado que todo esto fuera real, pero no en esta situación! ...

naruto: se levanta y ve directo a gaara- acaso no la quieres?

gaara: SABAKYU! -dicho esto, todos los arboles caen, dejando caer aquella mentira, era una ilusión, era clones de sombra convertidos en sus amigos

ninja desconocido: valla ... eres mas listo que tu compañera ...

gaara :. sa ... sakura ... maldito que le hiciste una sakura ...

ninja desconocido: yo nada, pero mi hermano es muy sádico sabes ... antes de matar a sus presas, la tortura, hasta en ocaciones las viola, pero eso a ti no te debe importar porque ahora mismo morirás.

gaara: tenía toda su sangre hervir con las mismas palabras- te MATAREEE! - antes de que el ninja pueda decir una palabra alguna, todo el dolor en su ser, gaara lo había rodeado con la arena haciendo que esta penetre en su piel y muriendo al instante -

POR OTRO LADO

sakura: ahh! ...- sus brazos estaban sangrando

ninja desconocido- desgarro parte de la blusa de sakura- ahora quédate quieta porque sino tendré que matarte, y no creo que quieras q yo desfigure ese bonito rostros -acercándose a ella-

sakura: aléjate de mi ... -concentrando chackra en sus puños y poniéndose en posición de ataque, sin darse cuenta el sujeto se acerco sin que ella lo supiera..era veloz .. y rápidamente cogió los puños de la kunohichi absorbiendo toda la energía que le quedaba la cualidad dejo mas débil a sakura que apenas podía sufrir en pie - .. que..que me hiciste ..no puedo moverme ...- cayendo al suelo-

ninja desconocido: solo absorbí tu energía..nada mas ..- ahora cogiendo ala pelirosa ..- la verdad tienes mucha energía .. estoy mas que satisfecho contigo -observo ala chica - .. pero creo que falta algo mas..eres muy hermosa sabes ..- estaba apunto de besarla-

sakura: ... no te acerque mas ..- sakura estaba demasiado demonio para defenderse, no podía hacer nada..ahí sola ... ella era muy fuerte..pero este hombre tenia mucha mas fuerza que ella..su fuerza solo se podría comparar con la de un kague o hasta mas..cuando este comenzó a besarle el cuello y de pronto acercaba su mano a su pecho para así desacerse de su blusa ... cuando

ninja desconocido: ahhgg… ..- y eso es lo único que puedo decir ya que sujeto estaba tendido en el cuelo yase muerto-

sakura: -Antes de que podría caer alguien la sujeto con fuerza- ah ... ahh! ...- estaba agitada

gaara: tranquila sakura ...

sakura: ah! ... gaara ...- se desmaya-

gaara: sakura!- la acostó en el suelo, vio lo lastimada que se encontraba- maldición!...- se saca la parte superior y la pone encima de la chica-

el bosque iba aclarando, todo se tornaba mas y mas brillante, gaara pudo darse cuenta que neji y naruto,estaban recostados y un árbol lleno de espinas, cuando se acerco para ayudarlos sintió que su cuerpo perdía energía

gaara: ya entiendo, este era el truco de esos ninjas...dejar sin chakra a los ninjas que pasaban y para que no forcejeen, les ponía ilusiones- con su arena saco del trance a neji junto con naruto-

naruto: abriendo pesadamente los ojos- ah!...gaara!, que paso...

neji: sa...sakura...- aun seguía un poco dormido-

gaara: frunce el seño- sakura?...( acaso esta soñando con sakura...ò.ó)- empezo a recordar el tipo de ilusion que le intentaron poner a el

FLASH!

sakura: se acerca a el y lo besa sin previo habiso tirándolo al duelo y soltando a naruto-

gaara :. - se safa del beso- sa ... sakura que te pasa! ...

sakura: que? ... acaso no loo desean ...

gaara: que? ...

sakura: - comienza a desnudarse- se que lo desea ...

gaara: yo ...- sentio sus mejillas ardes, deseo pero sabia que no era real), sabes ... me gustado que todo esto fuera real, pero no en esta situación! ...

naruto: se levanta y ve directo a gaara- acaso no la quieres?

FIN DEL FLASH!

gaara: jumm!...- le tira una bofetada a neji- despierta! idiota!...(deja de soñar con sakura!...)

neji: ah!... abre asustadamente los ojos!...ka..kazekague ...

gaara: que demonios te pasa...

neji:. per...perdóneme...no pensé que sakura aun ...- dicho esto, gaara se dio cuenta que el hyuga guardaba sentimientos por sakura-

gaara: (no dejare que nadie toque a sakura, que nadie se acerque a ella), levántense...

naruto: se pone de pie...gaara...- ve a su hermana recostada en el pie de un árbol tapada con la camina de gaara- sakura!

gaara: nos atacaron igual que ustedes, les advertí que no debemos confiarnos...

neji: -baja la mirada- sakura..

gaara: deben regresar, esta misión fue un fracaso...

naruto: un fracaso?... nada de eso...logramos descubrir algunas cosas...estamos a punto de lograrlo gaara!...

gaara: no expondré a sakura nuevamente naruto!

naruto: así que aun te importa sakura eh?...-neji al escuchar esto, no dejo de ver con sorpresa a gaara- bien...entonces que aremos...

gaara: ve a neji- neji...tu regresa con sakura ala aldea...-ve a naruto -

naruto: -entendiendo el mensaje- vamos!...

gaara:- se acerca a neji- no te atrevas a tocarla...- ve a sakura- cuídala yo volveré con naruto!...

neji: O_O...


	15. misión fracaso!

Matsuri: que! ... esta usted demente! ...

anciano: -frunce el seño- srta compostura por favor ...

matsuri: como que me calma, usted me esta diciendo que mi amado kazekague, se fue de misión con esos! ... (maldición, se fue con esa mosca muerta !, y tú que tratas como sea que no valla ...)

anciano:. Srta Matsuri, no lo entiendo porque el motivo de su visita aquí en la torre.

temari: esta es una reunión de emergencia matsuri, ordeno que te valla ahora!

matsuri: tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes

temari: a falta de mi hermano, como hermana mayor del kazekague y como consejera legal de este mismo, tengo todo el poder de asumir el cargo como kague hasta que mi hermano regrese ...

anciano: pues..tiene razón srta temari, podríamos continuar nuestra reunión ...- saca pergaminos-

martsuri: pues no me iré! ... quiero saber que es eso tan urgente que involucra a mi querido gaara!

anciano: pues, otro tema más entrega uno de los pergaminos a temari-

temari: - lee el contenido- matrimonio ?, pues, ya me esperaba esto, siempre hacen lo mismo ...

matsuri: (matrimonio), quiere decir que gaara escogerá- comienza a saltar de emoción y venta disparada de la torre- (gaara me escogerá a mi! ... si ... yo soy su mas fue compañera, el tiene que hacerlo, lo haré tan feliz, pues bien, esperare su regreso ... le daré la mejor sorpresa de todas!)

anciano: ya esta que le paso?

temari: -adivinando los pensamientos enfermos de la castaña- uhm! ... U_U, imagino que ella piensa que gaara la escogerá a ella

anciano: usted sabe que si nos queda de otra ... pues ...

temari: jamas acepta a matsuri como cuñada, primero mato a mi hermano ...

anciano: OO..bueno entonces

temari: esperemos a que gaara regrese, quien sabe tal vez nos de una mejor sorpresa ...

anciano: entiendo - ambos experimentaron a reir-

EN KONOHA, HABÍAN YA PASADO 4 DÍAS de las cuales, neji trajo a sakura, ella estaba muy delicada, estaba en la sala de recuperación, aun desmayada, neji, no se despegaba de ella, tsunade, supo lo sucedido por el mismo .

tsunade: así que gaara, la ayudo

neji: -baja la mirada- así es ...

tsunade: ... (no puedo creer que gaara aya hecho eso por ella, si antes ... se le cree en la mira que pareciera que la odiaba)

¡DESTELLO!

tsunade: U_U ... a que ha llegado

gaara: -se quedo en silencio-

tsunade: que mas quieres de mi aldea, o de mi hija ... te entregue todo gaara ... y tu lastimaste lo que mas amaba en el mundo

gaara: tsunade ... yo ...

tsunade: no quiero que te acerques a sakura ...

gaara: tu no puedes prohibirme eso ... sakura es aun mi prometida ...

tsunade: eso lo dices tu ... pero hoy llego a mis manos una carta ... la cual el consejo me explica lo que paso ...

gaara: yo ...

tsunade: juro por lo mas sagrado - voltea y se pone ala ala altura de gaara- que no dejare que lastime a mi hija ... NUNCA MAS! ...

FIN DEL FLASH!

tsunade: (por que la protegiste, acaso quieres, nuevamente estar con ella) - comienza a caminar fuera del hospital-

neji:. ¡Hokague! ...

tsunade: neji por favor ... tengo que ir ala torre, cuida a sakura ...

neji: no tiene porque pedirlo tsunade.

DEL OTRO LADO

naruto: es tuyo gaara ...- lanza con mucha fuerza y grupo de ninjas envueltos de una capa roja que utilizo con chakra

gaara: Ò_Ó **Ryusa Bakuryu (Avalancha del Desierto) - todos los ninjas enemigos desaparecen-**

**naruto: bien! ...**

**sasuke: ¡grande!**

**naruto: sasuke! **

**gaara: ya te lo dije, no importa quienes vengan, nosotros acabaremos con todos ellos**

**sasuke: ja, me parece extraño que después de mucho tiempo vengan a buscarme nuevamente, acaso esa niña llorona, volvio a pedir que me lleven**

**gaara: - muy enojado ataca a sasuke- ò.ó, no hables asi de ella ...**

**sasuke: ja !, acaso estas celoso que esa mujer me desea a mi ... a un desertor que a ti ... tu que te crees, tienes poder, eres fuerte eres un kague, pero ella me solicita a mi**

**naruto: gaara !, no lo escuches ...**

**sasuke: el hecho de que todos los akatsukys no estén no les hará fácil llevarme, ellos no tardarán en volver, fueron por un contenedor ...**

**naruto: nani? ...**

**sasuke: asi es, muy pronto obtendremos todos y conquistaremos a las 5 naciones mas fuertes, iniciaremos la tercera guerra ninja! ... jajajajajaja- rie sin parar-**

**naruto: como puedes hacer eso sasuke !, porque nos haces esto ...**

**sasuke: acaso no lo sabes naruto, tienes un demonio dentro de ti ... esa es un arma que defiende la aldea, pero para ellos fue un fracaso, por eso lo sellaron en tu cuerpo pero en si, tienes un arma dentro , igual que lo tenia ese animal ...- ve a gaara-**

**naruto: que!**

**gaara: ò_ó**

**sasuke: lastimosamente, te revivieron gaara ... pero no pasara lo mismo contigo naruto ...**

**gaara: como es posible que quieras matar a un amigo! ... el vino aquí por ti, para ayudarte ...**

**sasuke: después de haber ganado la guerra, reconstruiremos nuevamente el mundo ninja !, toda la escoria de este mundo desaparecerá, y yo ... al fin podre reconstruir mi clan ... a es cierto, no se los dije, la persona que escogí para reconstruir mi clan sera sakura, esa mujer sera la afortunada, para que mi descendencia no desaparezca!**

**gaara: eso no te lo permitiré ...**

**sasuke :. ajajajajajaja! ... y que piensas hacer tu, si ahora mismo iría hacia donde ella esta y le diría que venga conmigo, se q lo haría sin dudar**

**naruto: basta !, no permitiré que lastimes a sakura, ella a sufrido demasiado ... gr! ... tenias razón gaara! ... el ya no es nuestro compañero ...**

**sasuke: jum! ...- hace una sonrisa de victoria- que piensan hacer, no pierdan el tiempo ... conmigo, preocúpense por ella, se que esta en un hospital de konoha, aun no despierta por cierto ...**

**naruto: eso quiere decir que tu! ...**

**sasuke: así es ... ella ya esta elegida para mi !, por lo tanto ...**

**gaara: maldito! ... no te atrevas a tocarla! ...**

**sasuke: y que piensas hacer ... jajajajaja ...**

**naruto: ya basta! ...- comienza atacar a sasuke, a lo que gaara también lo hace- no te perdonare !, no dejare que le hagas daño a sakura ...**

**empezaron a pelear, estaban de par en par, Sasuke era fuerte, pero sabia que si seguir podría perder, enfrentar a naruto y gaara al mismo tiempo era una derrota segura, hizo una artimaña para poder escapar a lo que gaara desiso con su arena los gentjutsus que el moreno hizo**

**sasuke: ah! ...- cae herido- maldito! ...**

**gaara: - se acerco a sasuke apunto de darle el golpe final- muere!**

**naruto: no! ...**

**gaara: -se detiene a lo que sasuke aprovecho y le dio un golpe en la quijada y lo hizo volar hacia el extremo donde se tiene naruto- porque naruto! ...- lo ve con enojo-**

**sasuke: esto no se queda así! ...- desaparece en una especie de neblina obscura-**

**gaara: ah! ... naruto porque ... tu sabes que el no se quedara así !, podría ir tras sakura ...**

**naruto: como podría matar a sasuke sabiendo que fue mi compañero, mi amigo ...**

**gaara: tu lo dijiste, lo era, quieres que lastime a sakura**

**naruto: claro que no, yo protejo a sakura ...**

**gaara: ah! ...- se levanta muy enojado- esta bien naruto, pero te advierto, si el se atreve a tocar un solo cabello de ella, loo matare! ...**

**naruto: O_O !, valla !, por lo visto quieres recuperar a sakura no?**

**gaara: que? ...- se pone como un tomate- no, no es eso, es solo que ...**

**naruto: ajajaja, tranquilo gaara ...**

**gaara: ella es mi amiga!**

**naruto: si ... como digas! ...**

**gaara: Ò.Ó ... solo es mi amiga ...- comienza a caminar**

**naruto: ajam! ...- lo sigue**

**EN KONOHA**

**sakura: abre pesadamente los ojos- uhmm ... ah !. me duele la cabeza**

**neji: - se acerca apresurado- tranquila sakura**

**sakura: que me paso ?, y gaara -ve a su alrededor- donde estoy ...**

**neji: estas en el hospital sakura, ya estas a salvo**

**sakura: pero tu ...- ve a neji y comienza a recordar- neji ... donde esta gaara y naruto?-intenta pararse-**

**neji: sakura calma...no debes levantarte...ellos regresaran!**

**sakura: que?...cuanto tiempo ah pasado...**

**neji: pues, ya 5 días, estuviste inconsciente 5 días**

**sakura: ah...- intento no llorar- **

**neji:-posa una mano en su hombre- tranquila, ellos prometieron regresar**

**sakura: parece que solo fui un estorbo...-baja la mirada-**

**neji: claro que no...tu jamas vas hacer un estorbo..- quería acercarse a su rostro-**

**sakura:- voltea la mirada- gracias...ah!...-suspira- espero que regresen con bien...**

**neji: -supo que no era el momento de pensar ni hacer ese tipo de cosas- tranquila**

**doctor: -entra ala habitación- hola, hola!, como esta mi bella paciente-empieza a revisarle-**

**sakura: bien doctor, me siento un poco cansada es todo**

**doctor: me imagino, es porque absorbieron el 95 % del chakra de tu cuerpo , si no hubiera sido por el joven usted no estaría aquí!...**

**neji: U.U- intento no ponerse rojo-**

**sakura: doctor, quisiera irme a casa**

**doctor: uhm, déjame revisarte en un par de horas, si todo esta bien pues en la tarde podre darte de alta, te parece **

**sakura: esta bien doctor**

**pasaron las horas y cuando el medico volvió a examinar a sakura, se sorprendió ver la velocidad con la que la chica se recuperaba, dio de alta ala pelirosa no sin antes darle algunas indicaciones. sakura, fue acompañada por neji hasta su casa, neji sacando todo tipo de conversación para ella, para que no pensara en gaara ya que el chico sentía un poco de celos, pero sabia que era inevitable que ella no pensara en el, la salvo de un ataque,y este mismo empezaba a mostrar que si le importaba sakura, así paso el resto de la tarde, neji dejo a sakura en su casa, y esta al entrar converso con su madre, explicándole exactamente lo ocurrido.**

**ala mañana siguiente el día, estuvo tranquilo y callado, sakura esperaba en la entrada de konoha, sentía que sus amigos llegarían en cualquier momento, y de pronto ala lejos, vio dos personas que se acercaban, supo reconocerlas de inmediato, con la mirada trato de ver a una tercera persona pero fue en vano, supo que la misión fracaso, igualmente ella se sentía feliz que ambos regresaran y corrió a ****recibirlos, saludando con emoción a un bello y guapo pelirrojo y aun rubio!**

**naruto: sakura, como estas te sientes mejor**

**sakura: claro, como no voy a estar bien si neji me cuido todo este tiempo...**

**gaara:-frunció el seño- que!...(le dije a ese miserable que no se acercara a ella)**

**naruto:- pone una mano encima del hombre de gaara adivinando los terribles pensamientos que este estaba teniendo- gaara..**

**gaara: si...- empiezan a caminar hacia la torre de la hokague para explicarle lo ocurrido-**

**tsunade: ya veo...**

**sakura: -pone el semblante triste- sa..suke...**

**gaara: nosotros intentamos de todo, pero como le dije tsunade...**

**tsunade: si, lo se...no se puede hacer nada **

**naruto: tsunade: tenemos que hablar con usted de inmediato**

**gaara: esto ya no se trato de una simple búsqueda, hay algo mas...-nota a sakura lo triste que estaba- sakura...**

**tsunade:. hija, podrías salir un momento...**

**sakura: pero, hokague-sama!**

**naruto: en un momento saldremos sakura...**

**sakura: esta...bien..-extrañada por su comportamiento- los esperare fuera de la torre.**

**gaara:-le dedico una sonrisa- bajaremos ahora ...**

**sakura:- se ruboriza- (es la primera vez que veo a gaara sonreír de esa manera)**

**tsunade:¬_¬...(parece que lo que pensé era cierto)**


	16. me marcho sin decirte adios

ver? v = A3mf_Bh9xmM

NARRA GAARA

se supone que esto no debería pasar! ... se supone que no debería responder al deseo cuando toque mi puerta, esta mujer lo tenia todo, el color de sus ojos, su pelo, su cara, esa mujer lo tiene todo ... "como no desearla", me atrae , me gusta !, es mi primer pensamiento del día, sueño también en que un día me puedes decir ... me quieres ?, me amas ?, ya no basta con ser solo su amigo, me duele que aun no se de cuenta, hice lo que sea para olvidarme de ti, perdiendo mi mente no lo conseguí, algo tienes ... que me llama!

NARRA SAKURA

Tenia que resignarme aq sasuke ya no volvería, que el ya no formara parte de konoha, de mi vida ... sufrí demasiado, por un deseo tonto de niña caprichosa al que ver por muchas niñas enamoradas del mismo sujeto, me aferre a creer que yo también debería hacerlo, pero no más ... se lo que quiero, y lo que siento ... se que el ya no volverá, se también que así volviera nada serio igual, debo ahora solo enfocarme en seguir adelante con mi vida, enfocarme en mi carrera como médico ninja de mi aldea, en ayudar a quien necesite, con ayuda de mis amigos seguir adelante, naruto, neji, mi madre, gaara ... O_O ... ¿gaara? y porque el volvió nuevamente a mi, si yo no lo merezco, fui mala, dura y fría ... quedamos como amigos, eso es mejor que nada ... cambio mucho en tan poco tiempo ... no solo ayudo en la búsqueda de sasuke, sino que también me salvo,

Pasaron ya dos semanas ,, todo era tranquilo en la aldea, haciendo reuniones en las torres, y llamando también a los aliados más cercanos para fortalecer las fronteras de las aldeas, así para q ningún enemigo los tomara por sorpresa, toda la era paz y armonía en tanto duraba los días, sakura entrenaba junto a su rubio amigo, este problema de distraer ala pelirrosa para q ella no caiga en conversación el tema que tanto tsunade como gaara intentan no tocar.

sakura: (pasaron ya dos semanas y no se nada de gaara, me pregunto qué estará haciendo)

naruto: sakura?

sakura: a ... si naruto?

naruto: terminamos por hoy ... tengo hambre ...

sakura: okey ... n_n ..

naruto: te noto pensativa, dime te pasa algo?

sakura: que! ...- se ruboriza- no ... no es nada ...

naruto: jaaaa! ... apuesto que estas pensando en gaara!

sakura: no ... para nada ...- da media vuelta-

naruto: mmm? ... gaara esta muy ocupado tratando asuntos con tsunade, tal vez no sepamos nada de el, en mucho tiempo ...

sakura: que quieres decir?

naruto: pues, recuerda que es el líder de una villa, tiene que regresar a su país, y pues, no se como ni cuando, pero creo que será pronto.

sakura: (gaara regresara en suna) entiendo naruto, pero no estoy pensando en el sabes ...

naruto: ah! ¡Sakura, conmigo no tienes que fingir, yo se que te gusta! ... así digas que no ... almenos gaara no lo niega

sakura: que! ...- mas roja que un tomate-

naruto: pues si ... gaara si me lo llego a confesar abiertamente, que sigue enamorado de ti, pero el solo se limita a saludarte porque el piensa que tu no lo quieres mas que un amigo, el aun siente algo por ti.

sakura: na..naruto, pero que cosas dices tonto! ...- se va corriendo del lugar-

naruto: por KAMI! ... pero que dije! ...- da un largo suspiro- bueno, debo ir ala torre

EN LA TORRE DE LA HOKAGUE

kakashi: ¬_¬ ...

shizune: tsunade ... esta usted segura!

gaara: piense bien lo que va hacer

tsunade: U_U, lo eh pensado mucho y yo arriesgare! ...

todos: -suspenso- ¬.¬

tsunade:. yaaaa! ...- tira un manojo de cartas-vencí

shizune: no es posible ...

kakashi: no tan rápido -tira otro manojo de cartas- creo que yo vencí ...

tsunade: noooooo!

gaara: no tan rapido ... U_U- tira un manojo de cartas-

todos: noooooooooooo!

gaara: creo que la victoria es mía ...

naruto: aparece detrás de los ninjas- creí que estaban en una reunión importantisima

kakashi: siempre tenemos que tener un tiempo de relajación naruto, recuerda que todo esto es mucho estrés y que necesitamos un momento ameno

naruto: si claro

gaara: ola naruto ...

naruto: -se acerca y le da la mano a su amigo- buenos días gaara, creí que ya te habías marchado a tu aldea

gaara: corresponda el saludo- estoy en eso naruto, en 2 días regresaremos a la villa de la arena haciendo algunos informes sobre lo ocurrido y también para ver si todo esta marchando bien.

naruto: uhm ... ya veo ... espero que te despidas de los amigos, y no como la ultima vez q te fuiste sin decir nada ...

gaara: descuida U_U ...

tsunade: dime naruto, sakura ?, como esta

naruto: ella se encuentra bien

kakashi: no ah preguntado nada sobre lo que paso

gaara: ¬_¬

naruto: pues, eh tratado de mantenerla ocupada, mm ...- suspira- no, pues hasta el momento todo esta bien

tsunade: respira aliviada- me alegro-

gaara: bueno, con su permiso tsunade, kakashi-ve a su amigo-naruto, tengo algunas cosas que hacer

tsunade: ve gaara, después seguiremos

naruto: -ve que su amigo se marcha- parece que gaara trata de evitar conversaciones respecto a sakura

kakashi: no lo culpo, se nota que sigue enamorado de Haruno

tsunade: no puedo hacer nada por el, como lo dije hace tiempo, la única que puede tomar una decisión es sakura ...

naruto: pero ... yo creo que sakura también siente algo por gaara

kakashi: si es así, sus sentimientos afloraran, si realmente se aman, no importa la distancia ... ellos volverán a estar juntos

tsunade: en eso tienes razón, pero bueno ... dejemos todo al tiempo, en estos momentos hay cosas más importantes en que pensar ... cierto, naruto

naruto: pues si ... 6.6

yase de vuelta muy lejos de la torre, se encontraba un pelirrojo ahogado en sus pensamientos, sus ideas que trataba de mantenerlas en eso, solo ideas, mas una de ellas no dejaba de sonar, era..que pasara cuando todo esto de la guerra acabe, que debía hacer, solo marcharse y no saber mas de la aldea ni de la mujer que tanto quiere, no podría permitir que de nuevo que la vida le quite la oportunidad de ser feliz, pero y ella...lo amaba?, el creía que no, tenia q conformarse con solo ser su amigo.

gaara: - suspira- Por kami...que debo hacer - a lo lejos ve a un joven alto, reconocía sus facciones, era el amigo de sakura, neji, al chocar con el le dio una mirada asesina, cosa que el joven no paso por alto-

neji: me puedes decir que te pasa?

gaara: no, dime que te pasa a ti-se pone firme -

neji: de que hablas?

gaara: se que estuviste cuidando de sakura en el hospital, pero también se que tus cuidados no se reflejaban a un amigo

neji: gaara!...-da media vuelta- se que aun sigues enamorado de sakura...pero ya basta..., no puedes ni debes prohibir ala gente que se acerque a ella...

gaara: que?

neji:-da media vuelta y lo ve fijamente- tu ya perdiste tu oportunidad en el pasado!, sakura debe continuar, olvidar el mal rato que paso a tu lado...acaso quieres obligarla nuevamente a estar contigo!

gaara:. tu no sabes nada!...que te hace pensar que tienes derecho a juzgarme

neji: se que no, pero digo lo que veo, lo que escuche...te dejare algo claro gaara, podremos ser aliados tal vez hasta fingir que coincidimos en simpatía o que nos llevemos bien, pero seamos honestos, tu no me caes bien y yo se que yo tampoco a ti,pero a mi me gusta sakura, y no lo niego y se que aun la quieres, pero como te dije tu ahora formas parte de su pasado...

gaara: yo no niego amarla!, quererla para mi!, pasar los días, las horas para estar a su lado y hacerla mi esposa como debió haber sido desde un principio, pero también se que tengo que esperar, tengo paciencia porque la quiero de verdad...y si cometí errores los enmendare...tu por otro lado, no te considero mi rival...porque se que sakura no te ve mas que aun amigo...

neji: eso crees!

gaara: basta del tema, yo no eh venido aquí a pelear con aliados...neji! quiero arreglar mi vida!...entiendes

neji: nani?

gaara: no creas que odio la maneras en que vez a SAKURA, en que le hablas o tratas que ella se fije en ti...créeme que si no fuera el kazekague de suna, en este momento hasta trataría de raptarla, trataría de robarme su corazón ala fuerza...pero tengo que...controlarme, no cometeré los mismos errores de antes.

neji: pues esta dicho!, usted y yo no congeniamos en esta aldea mas que en ayudar a los nuestros... y por el otro tema, yo si tratare de conquistar a sakura...

gaara:- lo ve muy enojado-trataras de conquistar a sakura?

neji: si... crees que la dejaría sola, si ella me aceptara...no habra día en que no sea feliz, como dijiste hace un momento...si no fueras kague tendrías mas libertad eso lo se... y es un punto a mi favor...porque se que si estuvieras con ella seria diferente...acaso no lo entiendes...sakura estaría mejor conmigo

gaara: que?

neji: si te hubieses casado con ella...como crees que estaría...estaría fuera de sus amigos...estaría sola...porque tu estarías en tu oficina o que se yo...veo a tsunade...y se que tiene mucho que hacer, igual seria contigo...la dejarías sola.

gaara: yo no haría eso

neji: jum...si eso dices ...con su permiso...gaara- dicho esto ultimo deside marcharse.

gaara:-hace puño- (si no fuera kazekague...sakura...trataría de...dios...en que pienso)

naruto: hei gaara!...que haces tan tarde por aquí...

gaara:-levanta la mirada- naruto...

naruto:-ve los ojos humedecidos de su amigo, supo que algo paso- que paso?

gaara: nada...-voltea la mirada- (que me pasa ...estoy triste porque no puedo acercarme a sakura que...que es esta sensación...que me pasa)

naruto: gaara...porque no intentas acercarte nuevamente a sakura...

gaara:- lo ve- que dices naruto...

naruto: piensas que sakura no te aceptara?

gaara:-suspira- creo que sakura estaría mejor con alguien que nunca la deje sola

naruto: porque dices eso?

gaara: naruto...tu quieres hokague...cierto...

naruto: claro que si...

gaara: ah!..-dio un gran suspiro- cuando tuve la oportunidad de volverme kazekague, no lo pensé...porque sabia que era lo correcto...dar la vida por mi pueblo...pero ahora que lo soy...si me dieran a elegir entre sakura y mi puesto...créeme naruto...

naruto:- lo ve asombrado, asombrado del estado en el que se encontraba su amigo-

gaara: créeme naruto...que dudaría...


	17. se que te quiero

reloj? v = 2RZ0vi0LsMA

Era tarde, casi media noche, no dejaba de pensar en que si podría hacer algo todo podría cambiar ... tratar de hacer un último sacrificio por ella ... dejarla ir definitivamente, no intentarlo ... desaparecer para siempre de sus tortuosos recuerdos , el la ama, ya lo grito a los 4 vientos, la deseaba, la deseada pero así mismo quería que sea feliz, no lastimarla, no dañandola no ver atrás esas lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos, preferiría sufrir una vez más para ya no volver a verla de nuevo en ese estado, el creía que alejándose de su lado serio mejor.

Era época de frías lluvias, gotas que caían y helaban la piel pálida del muchacho, que ahogaba sus lagrimas y las mezclasba con las gotas, una vez más quisiera tenerte, una vez más quisiera verte, una repetición así mismo, una vez más perdí, una vez más sufrí, un amor que no tiene fin, una esperanza mala en este tiempo, la amaba, tanto que quería desaparecer para no volver a lastimarla.

NARRA GAARA

sera lo mejor, tengo que desaparecer de su vida, no puedo arruinarla de nuevo ahora que tiene un neji, yo soy un líder, jefe de una aldea ... tengo que velar por los míos, no puedo ocuparme de ella, tengo una vida muy complicada, y tengo muchos enemigos, no puedo ... sakura ... perdóname si no puedo verte ala cara y decirte adios ...

ALA mañana siguiente

naruto: entiendo -baja la mirada- así que se fue ... pero no entiendo porque no se despidió ... el dijo que lo haría

kakashi: trata de entender naruto ... en ocaciones suceden cosas ... cuando uno tiene un cargo ...

naruto: asi? ... como que ... olvidarte de los amigos ... decir una cosa y luego hacer otra ...- se altera-

tsunade: basta naruto !, porque te altera de esa manera ... el tubo algo que hacer ...- se acerca mal cajón de su escritorio y saca una carta-ten ...

naruto :. que ... que es esto ...

tsunade: hoy ... muy temprano lo encontré en la oficina naruto ... supongo que gaara lo dejo ..

naruto: coje la carta y luego de leerla se va corriendo- (gaara)

tsunade :. naruto! ...- deja de ver al muchacho ya que se desvaneció en el amanecer-

kakashi: digame tsunade ... usted leyó esa carta? ...

tsunade: U_U - cruza sus brazos-

¡DESTELLO!

tsunade: kasekague! ... buenos días ... es muy temprano para que cruze los limites de konoha no cree ...

gaara: la ve no muy sorprendido- jum ... no esperaba menos de usted tsunade ...- comienza a caminar-

tsunade: no piensas decirme el motivo de tu retiro de la aldea ... aun no hablamos de algunos temas

gaara: enviando a uno de mis hermanos ... en algunos días, para que este al tanto y mantenerme al tanto de las cosas en konoha

tsunade: - lo ve- no soy tonta gaara ... me cuesta entender tus motivos ... aunque ya los puedo adivinar ...

gaara: en su oficina deje una carta tsunade ... por favor ... désela a naruto ...

tsunade: y porque no se lo da usted mismo ... el es su amigo ...

gaara: prefiero esto tsunade ... quedarme aquí más tiempo no ayudara a sus deseos ..

tsunade: solo dime una cosa gaara ... porque ... porque de esta repentina desicion ...

gaara: U_U ... no pienso mentirle tsunade ...

tsunade: sakura?

gaara: ya no puedo ocultar esto, hasta cuando podría seguir así ... yo jamas podre darle lo que necesita ... yo ... tengo un cargo ...

tsunade: un cargo? ... acaso su carga le impide formar una familia ...

gaara: lo que paso hace años ... me hizo entender que no puedo obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere ... me lastima mucho saber que su hija no me quiere ni querrá ...

tsunade: y porque crees eso? ...

gaara: -suspira- tsunade ... tome una decisión ... yo ...

tsunade: sakura si te quiere gaara! ...

gaara: -la ve- ¬_¬

tsunade: me costo mucho..entenderlo ... pero sakura si llego a quererte ...

gaara: yo jamas podre tener tiempo para ella tsunade ... entiendo lo que mi carga me obliga ... yo tengo que pensar en los míos ... lo que paso paso! .. quedo en eso..pasado..yo. ..algún día ... olvidare a sakura ... me casare por el bien de mi aldea..formare una familia ... pero no con sakura! ...- hace puño-

tsunade: estas cometiendo el peor error de tu vida gaara ...

gaara: lo se ... tsunade ... pero ya lo disidi.

FIN DEL FLASH

kakashi: entiendo lo que paso tsunade ... me entristece mucho ...- suspira-ahh! ... jóvenes ... porque demonios no se dan cuenta de las cosas

tsunade: ¬_¬ ...

DEL OTRO LADO DE LA TORRE

naruto: maldito! ... como pudo irse así ... porque! ...- empezo arrugar la carta-

Querido amigo, no se como empezar esta carta, nunca escribí una así, perdóname por irme de esta manera, tuve muchos pendientes en suna y ... bueno hay quien trato de engañar ... la verdad es que ... no necesito mas esto ... me di cuenta que las ideas y pensamientos que tuve no me llevaran a ningún lado ... decidí marcharme porque quiero hacer algo bien..que es dejar que otras personas sigan su vida.y yo sigo con la mía, decidí tratar de olvidarme de todo de nuevo ... se que sakura sera feliz ... sabrás de mi amigo mio ... te lo prometo ... seguiremos siendo amigos naruto.

naruto: gaara ...- comienza a caminar-

ino: ola naruto! ..

naruto: -pasa de frente- ò.ó

ino: hey! .. te pasa algo?

naruto: a? .. no..no es nada ...

ino:. mm ... bueno..ha visto a sakura ...

naruto: (sakura) .. no..no la eh visto ...

ino: uhm ... bueno ...- comienza una marcharse-

naruto: que tengo que hacer ... tengo que hablar con sakura ... pero ... que le puedo decir ... gaara se fue por ella ... es un idiota ...

sakura: ola naruto! ...

naruto: a! ...

sakura: ahh -lo golpea-

naruto: me asustaste ... porque me golpeas!

sakura: porque me asustaste primero! ...

naruto: ah! ... no importa ...- deja caer la carta de casualidad-

sakura: -coje la carta- 6.6 ...

naruto: se da cuenta que sakura esta leyendo la carta- sakura ...

sakura: na..naruto ... ga..ga ... gaara se fue?

naruto: es ... si ... recibí eso hoy yo ... no se que pensar ...

sakura: na..naruto! ..- comienza a llorar- yo ... soy un monstruo! ...

naruto: sakura no digas eso ...

sakura: si ... gaara ... se fue por culpa mía! ... yo ...- comienza a ponerse nerviosa-

naruto: trata de calmarla- sakura..cálmate ...

sakura: yo ... yo le hice daño !, lo último naruto, el ... cambio por mi y yo..lorate tan mal, ignora sus sentimientos ... soy un monstruo!

naruto: no pienses mas eso ... como podríamos imaginar que tomaría esa decisión ... tu no tienes culpa alguna sakura! ...

sakura: como pude! ... noo ..- venta corriendo-

naruto: sakura! ... espera ...- corre tras ella-

sakura corrió y corrió hasta los límites de konoha, que pensaba, que creía ... se sentía tan mal que no pensaba en nada más que dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, que afloraban y la hacían comportarse de tal manera, por otro lado, ella no imaginaba quien o que la observaba desde las sombras, era el !, sasuke uchiha, que al observarla sufrir por alguien que no era el, le hacia enojar.

sasuke: como puede ... hace poco trato de traerme de nuevo !, tal rápido se olvido de mi ...- decia muy enojado-

ninja desconocido: y jefe !, que hacemos ...

sasuke: cállate! ...

ninja desconocido: disculpe por ser entrometido ...- desaparece entre las sombras junto a uchiha-

Así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron las horas, sakura pudo calmarse y al hacerlo desidio ir a suna, pedirle ala hokague que la ayude a hablar con el joven no estaba en los planes de tsunade, ella sabia que sakura reacciono a sus emociones al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el kazekague, era tarde acaso?, ella sabia sobre el pasado de ambos, gaara quiso casarse con ella ala fuerza utilizando consigo el chantaje, pero no funciono...no se caso con su hija pero en el trayecto surgieron una serie de cosas, que entristecían ala muchacha, cosas que día a día con el tiempo trato de sanar sus heridas...acaso se enamoro del muchacho que le hizo daño?

sakura: por favor hokague-sama déjeme ir!

tsunade: no sakura!, y es mi ultima palabra!

sakura: pero...porque no...

naruto:-pone una mano encima del hombro de la joven- tranquila sakura..

sakura: no!...-mira furiosa a tsunade- porque...

tsunade: que esperas sakura?...que harías si vas...que ganarías con eso...crees que gaara aceptara hablar contigo...

sakura: nani?

tsunade: gaara se marcho porque ya se arto de todo esto...se arto de ser el hombre invisible ante la mujer que quiere...el esta sufriendo hija...pero créeme no es tu culpa

sakura: yo quiero hablar con el!...quiero arreglar las cosas...

tsunade: para que?...acaso crees que el te aceptara...que te dirá sakura al fin te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos...vamos hacer felices...hija entiende...todo quedo en el pasado, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es alejarte de el...gaara ya tomo una desicion...pero tu ya no estas en sus planes...entiende...

sakura: hizo puño- yo...

tsunade: hija...por favor, recapacita...es lo mejor...

sakura:-se hecho a llorar encima de tsunade- porque!, es tarde para mi acaso madre...

tsunade: no hija mía...son cosas de la vida cariño!

naruto: sakura...las cosas pasaran créeme.

sakura: no...no pasaran, yo no olvidare a gaara...el no solo me salvo la vida...se convirtió en parte de ella...no dejare nunca de creer...que algún día...podríamos estar juntos.


	18. un matrimonio

Un fugas comienzo se viene, una lagrimas quedaron atrás, se perdieron en partes del bosque y del desierto, un joven llega hacia los límites de la suna, fue recibido con armonía entre todos en especial de sus hermanos, y de un joven de cabello castaño , quien era ella ... era su antigua alumna, o más que eso ... ella creía que podría algún día ser la primera dama de suna, que podría ganarse el corazón herido del joven ... ella no sabia casi nada de la joven que hizo que el joven enloqueciera tanto ... solo se dio cuenta que el al alejarse de aquella aldea ... lo dio todo por perdido hacia ella ... por otro lado ella trataría de conquistarlo a como diera lugar.

Así con los días ... las semanas ... y unos pocos meses, poco a poco el joven de olvidar esos recuerdos de la joven y en las oportunidades lo lograba, aunque sea por los ratos en que estaba en su oficina ... haciendo algunos papeleos, el enviado a temari, su hermana mayor para recibir y estar al tanto de las cosas que pasaban ahora con su aldea aliada, cuando temari llegaba a la aldea, ella tenía que hablarle de la joven de los ojos jade, pero el evitaba el tema ... detectar de no escuchar nada de la joven, nada que lo lastime, nada que le haga recordar, y en eso ... ante tu mirada, aparecía matsuri, su ahora compañera o secretaria por así decirlo, ya que pensar en ayudarlo en los papeles, problemas de distraerlo con temas de conversación sobre algunas estrategias o alianzas con aldeas vecina,gaara por otro lado considerado de seguirle la corriente ... todo que no tenga nada que ver con sakura era bienvenido en su vida ahora.

temari: ah! ... al fin ...- entro agitada al despacho de gaara- ola hermanito ... gracias por esperarme en la entrada eh! ..

gaara: ja ...- le dio una sonrisa- me alegro que ayas llegado bien ...

temari: sisisi ... como no ... también me alegra verte hermano ... y me alegra mas que ahora quetro no este la entrometida de matsuri

gaara: jajajaja, deberías llevarte mejor con ella..me eh dado cuenta que es una buena mujer temari ... ademas me ayuda mucho sabes ...

temari: si ... bueno ...- suspira- y dime como tiene estado ...

gaara: - comienza a contar las ultimas cosas que pasaron- y bueno en fin en uno de estos días firmaremos el tratado de alianza con el kague de la roca y ...

temari: hola gaara cierto..no sabes ... te tengo el ultimo chisme

gaara: ò.ó incluso escuchaste lo que te dije!

temari: pues no ... porque se que mi querido hermanito lo tiene todo bajo control no ...

gaara: ah! ...- suspira- bueno ... a ver dime temari ...

temari: pues ...- se levanta de su asiento y le da la espalda a su hermano- pues ...

gaara: créeme que no tengo ganas de bromear ahora

temari: ah! ...- toma aire- me comprometí con shikamaru ...

gaara: que! ... como pudiste hacerlo ...

temari: que, que que ... perdona ... me traicionan mis oídos ... me parece o no estas de acuerdo

gaara: pues claro que no! ...

temari: el es un gran ninja gaara!

gaara:. pero noo es bueno para ...

temari: así? ... y según tu quien es bueno para mi ... todos los ninjas huyen de mi solo por ser tu hermana !, pero a shikamaru eso no le importa ... el me ama! ...

gaara: tu que sabes del amor ...

temari: pues se mas que tu, jamas dejaría ala persona que amo ... y tampoco me alejaría de esa persona ...

gaara: shikamaru no es para ti!, tu te mereces algo mejor temari ... por ser hermana del kazekague mínimo otro kague no crees?

temari: pues ... cuando quisiste desposar a sakura, ahí si no hubo un "mínimo un kague" ... ¬_¬

gaara: sakura, es la hija de la hokague, y la mejor médico ninja de su aldea ... no hay comparación ...

temari: -sonríe- wau !, me alegra escuchar eso hermanito ... estas hablando de sakura ...- sonrisa picara-

gaara: no me cambies el tema!

temari: pues ahora que estamos hablando de sakura ... déjame contarte ...

gaara: no quiero que me hables de ella! ...

temari: -gnorando la orden su hermano- sakura supo cuando te marchaste ... de una carta que le dejaste un naruto ...

gaara: -quedo estático- que?

temari: parece que al tonto de tu amigo se le cayo por cualidad ... y cuando sakura lo leyó salio corriendo a buscarte ... 9.9

gaara: que? ... (que sakura quiso buscarme) .. temari ...

temari: bueno ... yo marcho tengo que hacer algunas cosas ...

gaara: temari ... déjate de tonterías ... dime que paso?

temari: a ... ahora si quieres saber no! ...- comienza a caminar hacia la puerta-

gaara: temari! ...

temari: si tanto quieres saber ... porque no vas a konoha! ... y hablas tu mismo con ella ...

gaara: que?

temari: te recomiendo que vallas ... ya que como sakura esta rodeada de muchos lobos ...- sonrisa victoriosa- ay por cierto ... el pedido de mano formal sera en konoha ... y no puedes faltar ... ni tu, ni el tarado de kankuro-venta de la habitación dejando un pelirrojo totalmente desconcertado-

gaara: OO..que! ... que sakura ... quería verme ...- hace puño- que debo hacer ... tome una decisión ... no debo doblegarme ...

matsuri: -entra ala habitación- kazekague, aquí le traigo 3 documentos que me enviaron el consejo ... indicaron que tenia que leerlos ... y ...- ve a gaara- le pasa algo kazekague ...

gaara: - ve a matsuri - debo salir matsuri ...- venta corriendo-

Matsuri: ¡Gaara-san espere! ...

mas lejos de la torre del kazekague, estaba una rubia muriendo de risa por la reacción de su pequeño hermano, a lo lejos se iba acercando este ... a una velocidad nunca vista por su hermana, ella supo lo que esperaba y empezo a correr tan veloz, así empezo una persecución hasta llegar al hogar sabaku no

temari: no! ...

gaara: ò.ó tienes que terminar de decirme todo! ...

temari: nooo ...

kankuro: porque tanta insistencia hermano

temari: nada, kankuro ... es solo que a nuestro hermanito se le dio por querer saber de su ex prometida ...

kankuro: asi? ... ahhh ...- suspira- la ultima vez que fui acompañando a este monstruo- señala a temarila la vi tan hermosa que siempre, es mas ... parece que esta cambiando ...

temari: -golpea a su hermano- cállate maldito ... pero en algo tienes razón ...

gaara: a?

temari: sakura nunca se ah preocupado por su apariencia, no debo negar que esa muchacha es muy bella, obviamente no tanto como yo..¬_¬ ... pero ahora esta tratando de ver también su apariencia física sabes ...

kankuro: - sonrisa pervertida- si ... esta mas hermosa ... se le ve mejor cuando no trae toda esa ropa pesada de sus entrenamientos ...

gaara: -le da un golpe a su hermano- que te pasa! ... deja de hablar de esa manera de ella!

temari: porque lo golpeas gaara ... ella ya no esta contigo ... tu decidiste alejarte de ella ... no tienes porque ponerte así con kankuro ... o esque acaso ...

gaara: ya cállense los dos ... no se porque me deje llevar por todo esto! ... solo quieren verme mal ...

temari: gaara ... claro que no queremos verte mal ... justamente por eso..es que tratamos de abrirte los ojos ...

kankuro: si algún día te dieras cuenta de lo que ha perdido ... pero fue tu decisión ...

temari: porque no te das una oportunidad gaara ... la ultima

gaara: - le da la espalda a su hermano- no..no puedo temari ... yo ... yo fui de la aldea asi..como un cobarde..yo

temari: yo hable con tsunade ... y ella no tiene ningún resentimiento por el pasado, es mas ... ella misma me dijo que espera que algún día recapacite ...

kankuro: ya vez gaara, que mas necesitas para ir por ella! ...

gaara: no ...- hace puño- tomo una decisión ... y ...

temari: entonces no importa que sakura pueda estar con otra persona ...- se acerca a su hermano- gaara ... sasuke podrá ...

gaara: -abrió los ojos a mas no poder- que?

kankuro: que dados temari?

temari: sasuke se ah convertido en el líder de la aldea de la lluvia ...

kankuro: pero el líder no era pein de akatsuki

temari: parece que akatsuki ahora se dedica a brindar bienestar a los que se unieron a ellos, y pein renuncio a su puesto ..

kankuro: sabes por que ...

temari: tsunade me contó que fue por konan ... decidieron alejarse de su organización -ve a gaara- tsunade no puede atacar a otras aldeas ... ahora sasuke tratará de hacer un tratado de alianza con konoha ...

gaara: no..tsunade no puede ser tan tonta como para aceptar ese tratado ...

temari: por tratar de parar así las peleas ... créeme hermano mio..tsunade lo hará ... y que crees que hará sasuke cuando sea aliado ... obviamente ... ira por sakura ...

gaara: no! ... maldicion ...- golpea la pared haciendo un agujero-

temari: ¬_¬ ... supongo que repararas la pared cierto ... ò_ó

gaara: temari ... te das cuenta de esto ...

matsuri: -aparece en escena- disculpe ... no quise interferir ... antes ...

temari: que haces aquí ...

matsuri: quería ver porque gaara estaba extraño ... disculpen no pude evitar escuchar parte de la conversación ... pero ... no crees que es mejor así ... ya no habra guerras ...

temari: -suspira- no te dirijas así a mi hermano niña ...

gaara: temari basta! ...

temari: ah ... ahora la defiendes ... cuando por culpa de esta ... sakura quiso marcharse de la aldea

gaara: ella no tubo la culpa temari ...

matsuri: -sonríe maliciosamente- uhmm

temari: gaara ... hazme caso ... a quien deberías alejar de tu vida es a esta..que parece una ...

kankuro: ya basta temari! ...

temari: que? ...

kankuro: lo que paso es pasado temari, no podemos seguir culpando a las personas

gaara: tienes razón ... eso fue mucho tiempo que ya no me acordaba ...

temari: ustedes no pero yo si ...- se acerca a matsuri- pero te advierto ... mi hermano se merece lo mejor ... y solo sakura puedes ser miembro de este hogar ... no acepta a nadie mas gaara. ..

gaara: calma temari ...

temari: esque no puedo ... tu ...

gaara: ah ...- suspira- esta bien! ...

temari :. ¿What?

gaara: haré lo que me pidas temari ... iré a konoha a fijar la fecha de matrimonio con el vago de shikamaru

temari: enserio? ...

matsuri: -sabia lo que estaba por venir si gaara iba a konoha- gaara-san ... podría ir yo también

gaara: que? ...

Matsuri: ¿Por favor?

temari: solo la familia puede estar ahi ...

matsuri: acaso no me considera parte de su familia gaara-san ...

gaara: es verdad ... tu me ha ayudado mucho ... en todo este tiempo ...

temari: pero gaara ... ella puede arruinarlo todo ...

gaara :. que podría arruinar ... solo iremos por tu fecha de matrimonio no?

temari: -se acerca a matsuri- no dejare que arruines esto ...

matsuri: jum ... como digas ...- le susurra- cuñadita

temari: que me dijiste! ...

kankuro: - coje a temari y la mete a casa- yaya ... monstruo del lago ness, yo me quedare en la oficina y usted irán a divertirse..que mas puedo pedir

gaara: anda a descansar matsuri ... mañana partiremos por la mañana ... y gracias por preocuparte por mi ...

matsuri: sabes que harás lo que sea por ti gaara ...

temari: -desde dentro- porque no te tiras de la torre!

gaara: en fin ... ya conoces a temari ...

matsuri: si ...- se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla- hasta mañana gaara

gaara: -ignorando lo que la joven hizo- ah! ... (si tan solo solo sakura fue como ella ... que me demuestre su amor así)-cierra la puerta


	19. mi regreso te hace daño

te deje ir, deje marchar los sentimientos que me mataban y llenaban mi mente de ideas innecesarias, jamas ame ... jamas di la vida por alguien ... que me hiciste, que fue lo que causé en mi.

Ala mañana siguiente, los sabaku no se dispusieron a dar marcha junto a la joven castaña, todo iba bien en el trayecto hasta la mitad del camino, se toparon con un ninja, su insignia y su vestimenta, tipica de los ninjas informantes que llevan mensajes a las grandes naciones significaba solo una cosa, este era de la aldea de la lluvia.

probablemente ganas de saber como y porque se dirigía a dirección a konoha, el ya no podría hacer nada porque supo que ahora la nación se volvió o se iba a volver aliada con konoha, pues como dije su hermana, sasuke volvió, y ahora seguro de las suyas Ese mismo día y tarde, casi las 9 de la noche

shizune: ah ...- trae hacia un gran salón, fuentes y sillas- creo que con esto ultimo terminamos!

tsunade: uhm..creo que faltaran mas flores ...

naruto: va ... no se porque tanto escándalo ... si es solo una pedida de mano ...

tsunade: no es solo eso ...

naruto: a que se refiere ...

tsunade: ya entendiste naruto ... ahora ve ... y ayuda a shizune a traer mas adornos para el salón

naruto: uhm! ...

neji: traje esto tsunade ...

tsunade: ¬_¬ y se puede saber que es?

neji: es el mejor whisky de mi hogar ... solo los hyuga lo hemos probado y ...

tsunade: dame eso ...- los novios brindaran con sake ... U_U ... no con esto ... pero lo guardare por ti ...

neji: uhmm! ... esta bien ... 9_9 ...

shikamaru: por favor ... espero que todo salga bien ...

ino: tranquilo shikamaru, apuesto que ella esta igual de nerviosa que tu

shikamaru: eso es lo que temo ... ustedes nunca han visto a temari de mal humor

hinata: han visto un chuji?

shikamaru: dijo que traería los bocaditos

tsunade: solo espero que no se los coma

shikamaru: el sabe que lo matare si lo hace

sakura: ah! ... aquí esta tsunade ... lo que me encarga ...- entrega una caja que contiene varias botellas de sake

shikamaru: hokague-sama ... no quiero emborrachar a mi novia ...-_-!

tsunade: tranquilo, una es para el brindis

sakura: y lo demás?

tsunade: -tose- bueno ... esto es ... para mi ... pues sabes que no puedo concentrarme en la oficina sin esto

temari: -abre repentinamente la puerta entrando de improvisto- ya llega! ... shikamaru espero que todo este acuerdo de como ... O_O

todos: O_O.! ...

shikamaru: (noo ... pensé que demoraría mas tiempo) .. ja! ...- sonrisa fingida- cariño..creo que tardará más en llegar

temari: .. sabes como es mi hermano de apurado ... ¬_¬

gaara: -empieza a entrar en la sala, quedando estupefacto y admirado de ver a una sakura totalmente diferente, esta se arreglaba mas, no estaba como antes, con ropa ninja o algo por el estilo, era totalmente como lo describió- (sa. .. sakura)

sakura abrió una mas no poder los ojos, vio una castaña cogía del brazo a gaara y esto le hizo entristecer aun mas, pero disidió salir de aquel lugar, cuando iba a salir la mirada del muchacho.

tsunade: sakura..espera! ...

neji: yo iré por ella tsunade ...- venta de la habitación sin importarle la fría mirada del pelirrojo.

DEL OTRO LADO DEL SALÓN

naruto: estas segura que era el sakura! ...

sakura: si ... no puedo creer que aya vinieron ... creo que vendría el consejo ... porque el ...

ino: tranquila sakura ...

hinata: debió haber venido por reemplazo de los padres de temari ...

sakura: no me interesa ... yo ... no quiero verlo ...

neji: calma sakura ...

naruto: -hizo puño - sakura, créeme esto pasara ...

neji: lo que me sorprendió es el vino acompañado de una joven ...

naruto: una joven ... pero que se cree como puede hacer esto ... (como puede traer a una compañera, después de todo lo q paso con sakura ...)

sakura: ya mas calmada- ya ... okey ... yo no quiero estar acá ... me iré a mi casa ...

neji: sakura ... te acompaño ...- se acerca a sakura cuando derrepente-

gaara: sakura ... déjame acompañarte a tu casa por favor ... necesito que hablemos

sakura: - lo ve asombrada pero después su rostro se ve reflejado enojo y angustia- ga..gaara ...

naruto: sakura ... ve a tu casa ... neji acompáñala por favor ...- ve a gaara- yo hablare con el

neji: si ... vamos sakura ...- deside llevarse a sakura dejando hablar a los jóvenes

hinata: bueno ... yo tengo q hacer algunas cosas ... con permiso

ino: hinata ... te ayudo! ...

gaara: -una vez que sin tío que estaban solos- naruto yo ...

naruto: porque volviste! ...- lo mira con enojo-

gaara: naruto ... amigo por favor ... déjame remediar todo

naruto: tu y yo ... ya no somos amigos gaara ... desidiste marcharte de esa manera haciendo sufrir a sakura ... sabes que la quiero ... ella es como mi hermana y no voy a permitir que nadie ...

gaara: naruto! ...

naruto: NADIE! ... la última vez

gaara: tu sabes como estaba ... naruto ... yo creí que ella

naruto: que ella que ... crees que huir se soluciona todo, dejas a las personas que se preocupan por ti ... te fuiste sin decir nada ... y dices que lo hiciste por ella, pues entonces vuelve a marcharte y déjala ...

gaara: no es lo que crees ... me fui porque creí que todo podría resolverse así ... me equivoque de nuevo ... y ya me aconsejó a todos naruto ... yo aun te considero mi amigo ... tu sabes cuanto sufrí ... crees que era bonito para mi ver ala mujer que amo ... siéndome indiferente ...

naruto: cuando te fuiste y sakura supo ... ella sufrió ... creyó que era la culpable de tus desdicha, que era la causante de tu sufrimiento, si tu realmente la querías porque le hiciste eso

gaara: naruto ... acaso sakura siente algo por mi ...

naruto: sakura no es como otras mujeres que se lanzan al primer hombre que ven ... como lo puede ser la amiguita que te trajiste ... sakura sufrió mucho por sasuke ... el siempre la rechazaba ... la hacia sentir culpable de todo ... y cuando ella quiere abrir su corazón nuevamente ... la dejaste! y no una ... sino dos veces! ... porque ya me entere de lo que paso antes ... ella decidió quedarse contigo casarse y ser feliz contigo ... pero después la rechaza ...

gaara: las cosas no fueron así naruto ...

naruto: como aya sido ... tuvo el mismo resultado ... porque querías hablar con sakura ...

gaara: quiero arreglar las cosas con ella ...

naruto: ahora ya es tarde gaara ... te recomiendo que te vallas por donde viniste

gaara: sabes que no lo haré naruto ... sabes que no me iré sin hablar con ella ...

naruto: no permitiré que hables con ella gaara ...

gaara: yo veré la forma naruto ... y otra cosa ... la joven que nos acompaña es matsuri ... tu la debes conocer, no es ninguna extraña ... ella está acompañándonos aquí ... porque es familia

naruto: que relación tienes con ella-lo ve-

gaara: -corresponde la mirada- ella me ayuda con los papeles de la villa, solo nos acompaño naruto ... yo no tengo nada con ella ...

naruto: si pretendes estar con esa mujer! ... y aun así quieres resolver algo con sakura ... te matare! ...

gaara: naruto ... tu me conoces ... en verdad crees que haría eso

naruto: creí conocerte gaara ... pero realmente ya no se a quien tengo en frente...

gaara: creí que podrías entenderme mas naruto...tu sabes que yo amo a sakura

naruto: no..tu no la quieres, menos la amas...sino...no te hubieras marchado, indirectamente le echaste toda la culpa a sakura, como crees que ella reacciono

gaara: yo creí, que tal vez ella seria feliz con alguien mas que le podría dar lo que ella merece...

naruto: pues hiciste bien...tu no puedes darle lo que merece

gaara: y el hyuga si?...o sasuke...

naruto: U_U...mira gaara...no voy a responderte eso...-le da la espalda- si te quedas en la aldea por unos días...tu mismo te darás cuenta, a...y lo de sasuke, si...ya sabemos que esta viendo la forma de aliarse con la aldea...pero eso es algo en lo que yo no puedo opinar...

gaara:...yo ..no dejare que eso pase...no, si se que el objetivo de ese sujeto es lastimar a sakura...- empieza a caminar a encontrarse con tsunade y los demás-

naruto: no te acerques a sakura...gaara...- empieza a irse en dirección contraria-


	20. la obsesión de matsuri

Ya era tarde, muy tarde, cuando gaara se movía hacia los demás, continuando con los preparativos de la unión de su hermana, estaban todos presentes, claro que sakura y naruto no lo estaban, solo alcanzo a ver al joven de los ojos claros " hyuga ", supo que dejo a sakura y regreso, en tanto la pedida de mano quirúrgica con normalidad, supo que aun era temprano para rendirse, ya esperaba algún tipo de rechazo o enojo por parte de su amigo ... pero por sakura? , eso lo des-concentraba.

En tanto acabo la reunión para fijar la fecha de matrimonio, era obvio que debían quedarse algunos días, por pedido del novio y de la hokague, para mostrarles su hospitalidad y ahora su familiaridad, en tanto tsunade, no dejo de recibir la una que otra mirada ala joven que vino acompañando a los sabaku no.

tsunade: ah! ... me alegro que todo aya salido bien ...

temari: si ..- suspira- hiciste un buen trabajo shikamaru-

shikamaru: gracias ...- la coje de la mano-

matsuri: ah ..- suspira- digame gaara-sama porque demoro tanto abajo ...

gaara: np ..! ... ¬_¬

tsunade: uhm ... y digame señorita, que parentesco tiene usted con el kazekague

matsuri: ah ...- se pone algo nervioso-yo ...- baja la cabeza-

tsunade: digo..¬_¬..como te refieres al kazekague por su nombre ...

temari: ella es la asistente de gaara ...

tsunade: a..su asistente ...- la ve directamente- y si es su asistente porque vino ... creí que esto era algo familiar

matsuri: pues ... yo me considero parte de la familia ...

temari: -le da una mirada asesina- (nomas quisieras! ... ah ... no puedo decir nada porque podría quedar mal a gaara, y porque no puedo ponerme un armar una pelea con esta mocosa hoy ... es mi fiesta de compromiso ...)

tsunade: parte de la familia? ... dime ... como te llamas niña?

matsuri: mi nombre es matsuri hokague -sama

tsunade: matsuri? - Le vienen ala mente recuerdos de cuando sakura llego a la aldea llorando y contando lo que había pasado, se pone de pie puesto que seguimos sentados- tu no eres la mujer, que intento separar a mi hija con gaara! ..- exalto-

matsuri: su hija? ...

tsunade: te hablo de sakura, ella es mi hija!

matsuri: disculpe tsunade-sama, creo que esta confundiendo las cosas

tsunade: no me llames por mi nombre, para ti soy la hokague !, y tu gaara ... como te atreves a traer a esta mujer aquí! ... (ahora entiendo porque sakura se marcho)

gaara: tsunade, por favor ... no es lo que usted cree, no puede armar un escándalo ahora, luego hablaremos mejor

tsunade: nada !, quiero que me digas de una vez gaara! ... que pretendes

gaara: créame, tsunade ... yo ...

tsunade: ya estoy cansada de niñerías, quiero la verdad, con total honestidad ...

gaara: si lo que quiere escuchar es que amo aun a su hija, pues si! ... ve molesto ala hokague, haciendo que los que aun estaban presentes lo miraran con asombro-

matsuri: -baja la mirada- (porque !, porque! ... maldita mujer ... juro que acabare con ella ... haré que gaara sea solo mio!)

tsunade: no quiero que lo digas ... por decir ... si lo que dices es verdad pues ... lo veremos ...- decide marcharse-

gaara: .ò.ó ...

shikamaru: -algo nervioso- bueno !, bueno ... jejeje ... que les parece si nos vamos a mi casa ... ya arregla todo para su estadía

temari: si ... sera loo mejor ...- jala a su hermano- gaara ... vamos ...

gaara: esta bien ...

matsuri: (maldita mujer ... como odio a esa chica ... ya no tiene nada con gaara sin embargo de una u otra manera se mete entre nosotros!)

Ala mañana siguiente, todo iba con normalidad, la aldea estaba calmada, gaara supo que el ninja que vio en el bosque, en efectivo era de la aldea de la lluvia, y no solo eso ... como lo pensaba, vino a enviar un mensaje de su ahora líder "sasuke", que más podría hacer ... tsunade, y los demás respiraron calma, al enterarse de que sasuke supuesta mente desidio cambiar de rumbo ... y enderezar nuevamente, esto trajo calma, por el momento.

gaara: -se sentó sentado arriba de un árbol, mirando el paisaje, recordando los días en que entrenaba con sakura, su sonrisa, su mirar- ah ... me pregunto si ella aún viene a entrenar ...

matsuri: gaara-sama !, gaara- sama -llamaba -

gaara: -oye los gritos de su compañera- ah! ... que querrá ahora ...

Matsuri: ¡Gaara-sama!

gaara: -baja de un salto- que?

matsuri: -se sorprende- ah! ... por kami !, me asusto ...

gaara: np! ... dime que quieres?

matsuri: le traje esto ...- le da un amuleto-

gaara: que es?

matsuri: cuando salí por las calles de la aldea, vi muchas ferias, vi este amuleto y pues ...- se pone nerviosa- pensé en usted-

gaara: sabes que no me agradan este tipo de cosas ...

matsuri: ah! ... pero noo es cualquier amuleto ... dicen que deben cumplir los deseos ...

gaara: - la ve- ¬_¬

matsuri: (por ... porque gaara-sama me ve de esa manera ...) - se pone mas nerviosa aun-

gaara: -coje su mano y le entrega el amuleto que esta le había obsequiado- que te parece si mejor lo usas tu ... matsuri ... yo no creo en estas cosas

matsuri: -sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos- ga..gaara-sama ...

temari: ah! ... ve a su hermano- ahí esta gaas

gaara: -se acerca a su hermana- dime temari ...

temari: la hokague te anda buscando ... por favor dirígete ala torre

gaara :. hai! ...- desaparece en un remolino de arena-

temari: -nota la presencia de matsuri, ve lo mal que se vio aparentemente, estaba triste, con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir- ah! ...- se acerca a ella- escucha matsuri ... no me caes bien..lo sabes ... pero tampoco soy ajena al sufrimiento de los demás ...

Matsuri: la veque?

temari: se que estas enamorada de mi hermano ... se que sufre ... pero porque te sujetas a un amor imposible? ... sabes que gaara ama a otra mujer ...

matsuri: temari-san! ... por favor ... no se meta mas en mi vida !, yo jamas dejare de amar a gaara !, yo seré la primera dama de suna! ... ya lo vera

temari: gaara ama a sakura! ... entiéndelo! ...

matsuri: sakura, sakura, sakura! ... esa mujer es lo único que se interpone entre gaara y yo ... esa mujer! ..- hace puño- yo, acabare con ella ...

temari: estas enferma ... deberías quererte un poco mas !, gaara no te ama ...

matsuri: y eso acaso importa ahora? ... yo seré la única mujer en su vida ...- sonríe -

temari: te lo advierto niña, te estas metiendo en donde no debes

matsuri: sigue con tu matrimonio temari ... disfruta el amor de tu vida ... mientras te dure ...

temari: que? ...- la ve enojada-

matsuri: oye lo que te digo !, gaara sera mio ... y se acabo- comienza a marcharse-

temari: es..tu..pida..ò_ó


	21. siguiendo mis sentimientos

estaba alterada, estaba molesta, triste, millas de sentimientos invadían aquella mente que solo pensaba en terminar con todo obstáculo que le impedían que el hombre que amaba sea solo de ella, solo anhelaba que el la ame, o tal vez que no sea ajeno a sus demostraciones de afecto, ella caminaba sin rumbo, solo seguido por los pasos de sus pies de su instinto ... este solo la guía hacia un árbol viejo, lo vio y desahogo sus emociones con golpes.

En la torre de la Hokague

gaara: ò_ó

tsunade: y bien gaara ... acérquese ... no se quedará ahí parado parado parado

gaara: prefiero guardar mi distancia-lo dijo muy enojado-

sasuke: pues me parece bien ...- sonrisa victoriosa-

gaara: ò.ó ... digame tsunade, de que deseaba hablar conmigo

tsunade: pues ... como sabrás ayer, que llegaste junto a tu hermana también vino un ninja ...

gaara: esa parte de la historia me lo se muy bien tsunade, al grano, digame q sucede

tsunade: pues bien ... entonces me facilitas las cosas, sasuke, como ahora es líder de la aldea oculta de la lluvia, nos ah propuesto una alianza ...

gaara: como le dije hace un momento tsunade, esa parte de la historia me la se, lo q no entiendo es que tengo que ver yo con todo eso ...

tsunade: a eso voy -le da la espalda- como sabrás, usted por ser nuestro aliado y la primera entrada a la alianza shinobi, debe estar al tanto de que o con quien hacemos alianzas ...

gaara: yo no soy quien para decirle con quien o como debe unir naciones tsunade, usted lo sabe muy bien, respeto las decisiones que tomo

tsunade: - da media vuelta y lo ve a los ojos- pues bien ... nosotros somos aliados ahora, como comprenderá ahora los tres juntos con nuestros otros aliados debemos iniciar los tratados para las leyes no sean quebrantadas y así formar la alianza de paz shinobi

gaara: UU esta bien tsunade

tsunade: sasuke, propuso hacer una pequeña fiesta, invitando a los demás kagues junto a sus subordinados o hijos

gaara: uhmm, me parece una buena estrategia, pero puedo preguntar ... ¿es necesario?

tsunade: como tu sabrás gaara, cuando suceden este tipo de acuerdos en algunas ocasiones suceden este tipo de cosas, que para que nuestro pueblo tenga una mejor alianza los shinobis de aldeas vecinas deben contraer matrimonio, esto ... en ocaciones favorece a los amantes jóvenes que buscan que sus aldeas estén de acuerdo con su unión, como también para forjar mas la alianza de las aldeas, contraen en matrimonio los subordinados o hijos de los líderes.

gaara: porque lo dice tsunade ...

tsunade: la verdad esto nos beneficiara gaara!

sasuke: no solo a ti, sino también a muchas aldeas

gaara: -lo mira con enojo- como le dije tsunade, usted es libre de elegir

tsunade: sabemos que shikamaru, y temari se casaran, eso nos beneficia a nosotros, un representante de cada aldea, puede que aya mas, sabemos que en este tipo de reuniones, afloran ala vista muchas parejas

sasuke: de ante mano, yo ya elegí ala mujer que se convertirá en mi esposa tsunade.

tsunade: ¿puedo adivinar de quien se trata?

gaara: (sakura!, este maldito lo hizo todo planeado, pretende quedarse con sakura) -lo mira con un odio indescriptible-

sasuke: pues si, creo que tú ya lo adivino -ve a gaara- discúlpeme gaara, pero si ... elegí a sakura, y le pido mil disculpas poro haberla escogido para que se convierta en la madre de mis herederos ... sino también por sus dotes, es una lastima que fue tu ex prometida ... si la hubieras desposado tal vez hubiera pensado en alguien más ...

gaara: recuerda sasuke ... que nosotros los líderes no somos tan libres de elegir ... nos basamos en códigos, y en un consejo ...

sasuke: tal vez para ti ... pero en mi caso, yo soy libre de elegir quien puede ser digna ...

gaara: si, ya eres nuestro aliado debes regirte alas normas sasuke ... recuerda ...- se acerca a el- no estamos en tu aldea ... así que o te riges ... o no hay tregua!

sasuke: esta bien ... esta bien ...- con media sonrisa- de todas maneras a quien me presente o traiga, yo ya escogí ...

gaara: recuerda, que yo también puedo elegir Sasuke, y también las demás personas ...

tsunade:. recuerda sasuke, que sufrirán los mejores clanes de las aldeas ... no será fácil.

gaara: comienza a caminar hacia la puerta- luego hablamos tsunade ... por el momento, debo prepararme para partir ...

tsunade: la reunión de alianzas será en dos semanas gaara, te esperamos

Gaara: no pienso faltar.

Estaba enojado, furioso, y algo desconcertado, saber que podría volver a perder toda oportunidad de reconciliarse con la mujer que amaba, lo hacia sentir dudas, de que hacer, por el momento solo atino a una sola cosa, y mientras caminaba tundido en sus pensamientos, se destino a ir a un lugar que sabia que encontraría la respuesta que busca.

sakura: - abre la puerta dispuesta a salir- ah ...

gaara: -se detectó parado en la puerta dispuesta a tocar- sa ... kura ...- lo ve asombrado, siempre que la elegí directamente, quedaba asombrado de tanta belleza, de tanta naturalidad, pero ahora con cambios repentinos, ya que ella empezo adecuarse a las épocas, ya no traía sus típicos implementos ninjas, uno que otro quizás, pero ahora era otra-

sakura: -la ve enojada- que ... que desea kazekague

gaara: podemos hablar

sakura: disculpe yo ... estoy algo ocupada ...

gaara: no te quitare mucho tiempo ...

sakura: -tomo aire y cerro la puerta- digame! ...- lo ve directo a los ojos-

gaara-se acerco a ella, y la tomo entre sus brazos, la abrazo tomándola desprevenida, su abrazo era un tanto obsesivo, no quería soltarla ni dejarla ir, solo se escucho pequeñas palabras, susurros temblorosos- sa..ku ... ra ... ... no fue mi intención dejarte ir ... yo ... aun te amo-deja de abrazarla para verla- nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, ni hacerte sentir culpable, creí que dejándote ir, podrías tu tal vez ser feliz .. .

sakura: - no lo dejo terminar y le propino una cachetada- quiero que te vallas!

gaara: por favor, escúchame

sakura: kazekague, por favor !, no le quiero faltar el respeto

gaara: sakura, yo te recuperare ... luchare por ti! te lo juro

sakura: ah !, okey, lucha fuera de mi vista, no te quiero volver a ver! ... no lo entiendes yo ...

gaara: eres tu, la que no entiende...te perdí una vez...no lo volveré hacer...haré caso a todos los consejos que querían verme bien...luchare por conquistarte, tu...seras la madre de mis hijos!...

sakura:-por alguna razón sentía emoción, quería decirle muchas cosas, corresponderle quizá, pero estaba muy dolida, muy triste-ga..gaara

gaara: yo...me iré a suna hoy, en la tarde, pero...volveré en dos semanas...sakura...volveré, por ti...

sakura: de que hablas?

gaara: tsunade: ya te explicara, te juro...sakura, que no dejare de luchar por ti...ahora lo veo lo tengo todo claro...yo te amo...-sonríe- te amo

sakura: gaa..ra...- no la dejo terminar, solo sintió unos tibios labios sobre su mejilla, mas luego solo arena que se desvanecía con el aire-

Gaara decidios irse de aquel lugar, mas dejandole claro a ala mujer que amaba, que lucharía por ella, sin tener respuesta decidió arriesgarse, por ser feliz, sin importarle nada mas, se acerco hacia la posada donde se entraban las demás, a contarle lo ocurrido con la hokague, de sus planes y de la reunión que sera en dos semanas, dicho esto, arreglaron todo y se marcharon hacer los preparativos para la dichosa celebracion.


End file.
